Castillo de cristal
by Genee
Summary: Historia drama que se desenvuelve en diferentes tiempos en la vida de Tai y Sora. Es contada desde la perspectiva de Tai y trata de lo sorprendente que puede ser la vida y que de un momento a otro te puede cambiar, para mejor o peor. [Reto de Neko-Sandie. Foro: Proyecto 1-8]
1. Todo por un sueño

**Wolas Soy Genee y apuesto un Digivice a que les gustará mi historia(?)**

**o.O?,?,?**

**Bueno gente, este es un reto, es para Neko-Sandi y este reto pertenece al foro ****Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

**Castillo de Cristal.**

**Capítulo I **

**Todo por un sueño.**

**"El recuerdo es el único paraíso del cual no podemos ser expulsados".**

Lo más doloroso de amar a alguien es tener que decirle adiós, es tener que verla llorar, es tener que dejar el pasado atrás y trazar un nuevo rumbo, uno en donde esa persona no está.

¿Vale la pena seguir un sueño y dejar otro?

¿Vale la pena dejarte atrás…?

…

**Algunos años atrás…**

_**¡Felicidades Taichi! Los caza talentos del Liverpool han puesto el ojo en ti, van a hablar con tus padres para ver lo de un contrato**_.

En ese momento celebraba el gol marcado por Ruy, un gol patente por un servicio hecho por mí. Era el gol de la victoria, el sonido del silbato nos avisaba el desenlace y nos proclamaba campeones de la temporada 2004-2005. Tenía solo diecisiete años y ya era mi tercer campeonato nacional ganado como Co-capitán. Al ver el final del partido solo había una cosa por hacer, correr a las gradas y besar los labios de la chica que amé y siempre amaré: Sora Takenouchi.

La rodee con mis brazos, la elevé y giré besando sus labios. Mi joven novia, reía por mi emoción que no podía ser fingida. Y no era para menos, entre las gradas estaban los caza talentos del Real Madrid y Liverpool los cuales habían ido nada más y nada menos para verme jugar en vivo y directo, creo que les di lo que querían: excelentes pases acertados, magnificas asistencias, dos de ellas para gol (uno de ellos fallados) y dos goles de mi autoría. Creo que fue suficiente para ellos. Aun así estaba muy nervioso y fue percibido por mi novia.

—Ey, tranquilo Tai, todo saldrá bien.

—Pero, si no soy lo que buscan…

—Entonces no son tan buenos caza talentos.

Aun la tenía entre mis brazos, hice una mueca de sonrisa y me dirigía a besarla cuando escuché.

—¡Felicidades Taichi! —Era mi entrenador— Los caza talentos del Liverpool han puesto el ojo en ti, van a hablar con tus padres para ver lo de un contrato.

Sora me miró y sonrió, esa sonrisa de "_te lo dije"_ le guiñé el ojo y volví a ver al entrenador que parecía que aún tenía más noticias.

—Bueno, aunque los del Real Madrid están interesados también. Serás un grande Taichi, serás de los mejores y es un orgullo decir que fui tu entrenador.

—Gracias entrenador…

—Ya por favor, no seré tu entrenador, puedes decirme ahora Yuki.

—ok, gracias Yuki. Significa mucho para mí viniendo de usted. —Le extendí la mano y allí terminó toda la charla, en ese último apretón. Sin embargo esa conversación fue el inicio de otro final.

Ese día más tarde nos encontrábamos en la fiesta para celebrar la victoria del equipo. Al llegar, descubrí que la verdadera razón de la celebración era mi futuro contrato.

_¡SORPRESA!_

Gritó la multitud. Voltee a ver a Sora sorprendido, con una sonrisa pero con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. En el fondo del lugar había una enorme tela que tenía escrito en ella:

_Felicidades Yagami. ¡Eres un crack! Buena suerte en tu trayecto como futbolista profesional._

—Sora ¿Tú lo sabias?

Ella solo rió y dijo —Sabíamos que lo lograrías.

Los demás se acercaron a saludar y a felicitarme. El tumulto de compañeros y amigos me alejó por un largo momento de Sora, que sonreía desde lejos mientras hablaba con sus amigas.

Cuando al fin logré separarme de todos los muchachos la busqué y no la encontraba. Pregunté por ella, pero nadie sabía a donde había ido. La llamé a su teléfono.

**.*.**

—Aquí estas —Dije cuando al fin la encontré.

Estaba sentada al lado del lago que quedaba detrás de su casa. La enorme, antigua y ostentosa casa de sus abuelos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunté, sentándome al lado de ella.

Extrañamente la noche parecía tranquila, muy tranquila. No se escuchaba más que el canto de los grillos. Las estrellas estaban tan relucientes que no había necesidad de usar luz artificial. La luna esa noche no se veía en el cielo.

Ella susurró algo —Linda noche, ¿no?

—Sora…

—Escuché que te decidiste por el Liverpool —sumergió su mano en el lago y comenzó a jugar con el agua en él— ¿Cuándo firmas contrato?

Su voz era tan tranquila que me comencé a angustiar, ese extraño presentimiento que te revuelve el estómago y te hace palpitar aún más el corazón. Esa sensación que esconde el grito de miedo del alma ¿pero por qué?

—Dentro de tres días —contesté— quieren cerciorarse de que estamos de acuerdo con todo lo que dice el contrato. Pero…

—Tengo algo para ti.

Dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa nostálgica. Tomó de mi mano y me llevó a una habitación de la enorme casa. Esa noche no había nadie en ella. En ningún momento dejó el papel de chica feliz que había encarnado. Actuaba rara y pronto sabría el por qué.

—Te amo.

Dijo una vez ya dentro de la habitación.

—Sora yo tam…

Sus dedos rosaron con delicadeza mis labios. Cerré los ojos cuando noté que su rostro se acercaba al mío. Me besó, pero era un beso con un sabor amargo, desesperado, aferrado.

—Sora ¿Qué sucede? —Atiné en preguntar con voz susurrante.

—Tai… es nuestra despedida.

Pánico, esa era la palabra que me definió en ese momento. Pánico, miedo, un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

—¿Qué…? Pero… ¿qué dices? —Titubeaba, sudaba, sentí que algo frágil cayó al suelo y se rompió— Aún podemos…

—No lo hagas más difícil. Lo sabias, yo estudiaré en la universidad de Tokio, las clases acabaran en dos semanas y tú te iras en tres días para otro continente. Solo acorto lo que pasará a la larga.

—No. No, por favor, podemos superar la distancia…

Sentados en la cama de la habitación, uno frente al otro. Tomó la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y comenzó a acariciar mi pelo con fuerza, su frente se pegó a la mía y apretando sus labios negó en un mohín. Yo cerré mis ojos apretándolos, dejando escapar mis lágrimas y alguno que otro jadeo. Ella limpió sus lágrimas con una sonrisa, tratando de ignorar el dolor y ver sólo el lado bueno, aunque sinceramente, no creo que lo haya.

—No te quiero perder— dije continuando mis suplicas.

—Yo tampoco mi amor, pero no puedes abandonar tus sueños por mí.

—¿Y si tú eres mi sueño?

—Entonces nos volveremos a ver. Sé lo valeroso que eres cuando tienes un sueño de por medio.

La tomé por ambos extremos de su rostro y la observé, ella me miraba sonriendo mientras sus lágrimas fluían bajando por su cara, rosando su piel. Con el dedo pulgar borré el rastro de lágrimas de una de sus mejillas.

—Te amo. —susurré.

—Yo también te amo Tai.

La luz de la noche entraba al cuarto oscuro. Era lo único que alumbraba en el lugar. Esa noche Sora y yo nos despedimos e hicimos el amor por última vez. Luego nos separamos y no nos volvimos a ver.

Siempre contemplo el collar que esa noche me obsequio con la mitad de un corazón, la otra mitad le pertenecía a ella. Nunca la pude olvidar y cada noche antes de dormir la pienso y al despertar igual. ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? ¿Aun vivirá en Japón? Preguntas que solo sirven para atormentar mi ser…

**15 de Marzo del 2013. (Actualidad).**

Despierto de mi profundo sueño. Sé que soñé algo, pero no recuerdo qué… Sin embargo el recuerdo deambula por mi subconsciente, es ese tipo de sueños que no logras recordar pero aflige durante todo el día.

Acostado boca arriba miro hacia mi brazo extendido, viendo sobre este, me quedo contemplando las sábanas blancas de mi cama, buscándola… ¿A quién? Vuelvo a resoplar con mucha apatía. Hoy no es de esos días en lo que deseo levantarme de la cama.

Arropo una vez más mi cuerpo, al hacerlo escucho el sonido de las sabanas que se alzaban para cometer el objetivo de abrigarme y darme el calor, como palomas que alzan el vuelo, un revoleteo de telas blancas.

Esa mañana era helada, más de lo común, hace mucho frío y es de ese tipo de fresco que te obliga a echarte entre las cobijas y te impide levantarte. El despertador comienza a sonar. Y es allí cuando me doy cuenta que desperté antes que él. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en la cama, despierto, sin hacer nada?

Me animé a abandonar mi lecho. Y como si ya se hiciese costumbre, volví a resoplar apoyando mis brazos en el lugar blando de aquel mueble.

Me duché, luego me vestí y cojo el bolso de viaje ya preparado que se encuentra a un lado de la puerta de entrada. Salgo del edificio y me subo en el auto que aguarda por mí desde hace media hora.

Llego al aeropuerto en donde mis compañeros de equipo me esperan. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que juego en la liga profesional y mi tiempo en el Liverpool se acabó, ahora pertenezco al club del Barcelona. Después de saludar hice una parada en la cafetería, comí algo y luego subo al avión. Hacia otra ciudad y hacia otro partido de fútbol. Así es mi vida desde hace casi más de siete años.

**~~~.*.~~~**

_El número 9, Taichi Yagami toma el esférico, le hace un pase al número 4, Cesc Fábregas, este toma el balón y corre hacia la portería, se prepara para lanzar ¡PERO ESPERE! Es intersectado por un jugador del Milán. El Barcelona ha perdido la oportunidad de empatar este juego. Y el balón queda en los pies del número 7 del Milán. ¡Que partidazo! ¿No Fernando?_

—_Sin duda, uno de los mejores de la temporada. Aunque yo pienso que en esta jugada Fábregas debió hacerle el pase a su compañero, Alexis Sánchez estaba solo y podía marcar hacia portería. O tal vez hacerle el pase al japonés que hizo la excelente asistencia._

—_El Barcelona recupera el balón a la mitad de la cancha. Puyol lleva el balón y se acerca hacia la meta, hace un pase a Dani Alves. Alves. Cesc. Alves. Ahora a Piqué. Una vez más a Puyol…_

—_Estamos viendo el juego del Barcelona, un juego de toques, esperando el momento oportuno para iniciar el contra ataque._

—_Piqué pasó el balón, lo recibe Messi, está con triple marca, pelea por el balón, parece que lo perderá… ¡No, el numero 10 hace un pase! ¡Excelente pase hacia Yagami que está solo, este corre y no hay quién lo detenga!, se va a preparar, lanza a puerta y… ¡Goohhhl! ¡Gol del número 9 Taichi Yagami!_

—_Un muy desafortunado error de la defensa del Milán, y una muy buena patada del "invencible" Yagami… Una vez más demuestra que ese sobre nombre le queda pequeño. Ahora es que queda partido por ver, pero presiento que a partir de ahora el juego lo dominará el equipo azul grana._

**_.*._**

—Excelente partido Tai.

Se escuchaba las felicitaciones del equipo, otro partido ganado. Un pase a la siguiente ronda y una nueva oportunidad de ir a la final. Por supuesto todo esto se lo deben al chico maravilla, al invencible Yagami. Y es que sí, sin mí, ¿qué haría mi equipo?

La mañana comenzó algo rara, últimamente todas eran iguales. Pero ya me sentía mejor. De vez en cuando tenía esa sensación de que había olvidado algo que algo faltaba. Pero luego iba a la cocina y le pedía a mi cocinera Sauri un bocadillo, si, faltaba algo a mi estómago. La liga se detuvo un momento, ya que andábamos en las rondas rumbo al mundial, sin embargo yo no pertenecía al equipo nacional de mi país. Por eso estaba en un pequeño receso mientras mis compañeros jugaban en sus respectivos países, es decir que, solo estaba viendo el partido de las eliminatorias al mundial 2014 en Brasil.

—Qué novedad, Venezuela perdió contra Argentina. —Obvio que lo decía en modo de sarcasmo—. Ese Lionel es un crack aunque Arango ha estado jugando muy bien, pero le falta ese algo. En fin, dentro de poco veré a Chile jugar, espero que ese Alexis deje de ser tan teatral y juegue con todo, después de todo es un gran jugador.

Al terminar de ver el partido, decidí salir a dar una vuelta. Llevaba ya una semana en Italia.

Las calles de Milán son muy hermosas, es raro escuchar a demás personas hablar otro idioma de una forma tan natural, pero ya estoy acostumbrado. De vez en cuando escucho a los chicos gritarles: _Che culo _a algunas muchachas que son muy lindas. Suelto una risa comprimida. Ahora domino tres idiomas el de mi país que es el japonés, el inglés y el español. Y esa es la razón de reír, no creo poder piropear a una chica con el _Che culo, _ podría recibir muchas cachetadas, por lo menos en España.

Caminar por la calle es casi una odisea, las mujeres que me reconocen me echan ojitos, yo les respondo con un guiño (eso sí, solo si es guapa) del resto solo muevo la cabeza. Muchos jóvenes se me acercan a pedir autógrafos, no me mal interpreten, adoro a mis fans, pero hay momentos en que quiero solo caminar y este es uno. A mi pesar les sonrío, sacan la foto, firmo el papel y entro en el café de la cuadra.

Saludo con mi Italiano básico, la muchacha sonríe y responde con un inglés fluido "_usted no habla para nada Italiano" _sonríe toma mi orden y me siento en una mesa.

_Zona libre de Wii-fii. _Anuncia un cartel en la cafetería.

Saco mi IPhone y actualizo mi perfil en Twitter.

"_Tomando un café en la magnífica ciudad de Milán. El lunes de regreso a Barcelona y a los entrenamientos"._

Me encuentro sentado a las afueras del café. Miro hacia las calles de la ciudad y es allí cuando observo a una niña, una pequeña castaña acercándose hacia mí. Llevaba puesta una camisa del FC Barcelona, con el número nueve en representación a mi camiseta.

—Disculpa —se anunciaba con un tono tímido, observe la servilleta y el bolígrafo en sus manos y sonreí.

Siempre es un gusto tener estos pequeños detalles de la vida, ver una pequeña fan es algo que me conmueve. Me recuerda a… ella.

—Hola pequeña ¿En dónde están tus papis?

Aunque a veces son los padres quienes envían a sus hijos, solo por un autógrafo mío, no los culpo, si yo fuera ellos, haría lo mismo. Solo para conseguir el autógrafo del mejor jugador del mundo: Yo.

—Está en el restaurant del frente, salimos de compra y ahora descansamos.

—¿Te dejan andar sola?

—No, de hecho me está observando del otro lado de la calle. —Hizo una pausa y luego— ¿Me puedes…?

Presumo que tenía unos siete u ocho años de edad.

—¿Me podrías dar tu autógrafo?

—Por supuesto —Tomé la servilleta y el bolígrafo que esta llevaba en sus manos— ¿cómo te llamas?

—Aimi. Pero me dicen Ai. Yo soy tu fan número uno. Tengo mi cuarto adornado con todo lo que tenga tu rostro o nombre….

Se le notaba la emoción en su rostro, hablaba sin parar. La observaba, se le notaba la pasión en sus palabras, por momentos me detuve a mirarla, me recordaba a alguien… Esos ojos, tenía unos ojos de color escarlata, claros, brillosos, lleno de sueños.

—Muchas gracias. —Me sacó de mi estado ensimismado. —Debo irme.

Luego la vi correr hacia el otro lado de la calle, al visualizar a la mujer del otro lado noté que era ella.

—¡¿Mimí?!

Era Mimí Tachikawa. Una amiga de la preparatoria, solía pasar algunas horas con ella entre clases, muchos decían que haríamos buena pareja, pero eso no podía ser cierto, yo solo tenía ojos para Sora. Además, sé que estas eran amigas, no las mejores, pero lo eran ya que ambas pertenecían a la directiva estudiantil del colegio, pasaban ratos juntas y estaba el hecho de que no me gustaba.

Pero no podía olvidar su rostro, era ella. No había cambiado… En realidad sí, se le veía más… mujer, más linda y atractiva. Dejó de usar esos vestidos largos y feos, y los cambió por lo visto, por faldas cortas y camisas pegadas a su cuerpo. Hermosas piernas largas, era imposible no mirarla.

La pequeña saltó a los brazos de Mimí, y se abrazó con sus piernas mientras Mimí la miraba sonriente y exageraba su reacción para hacer sentir bien a la niña que parecía estar demasiado emocionada.

¿Qué hacía Mimí en Italia? Vaya, hace mucho que no veía a algún compañero de la preparatoria. Me fue imposible no sentir nostalgia. Quise acercarme, pero tal vez ni me recuerde.

Sonreí. Me he vuelto muy humilde (sí, claro) se burlaba mi voz interna. Volví a reír. Claro que sabe quién soy, es normal saberlo soy una figura pública y para suerte de ella puede alardear que alguna vez conoció al Magnifico Yagami.

—¡Mimí! —Alcancé a gritar.

Su rostro se frunzo ligeramente, hizo una mueca de extrañes. Y estoy seguro que susurró mi nombre confundida. Dejé el dinero de la bebida en la mesa y me acerqué hasta las castañas.

—¡EY!

—¿Tai? ¿Qué haces aquí? Espera… —Miró a Aimi y le dio un billete— Toma anda a la tienda, olvidé comprar unos panecillos. —Se volvió hacia mí, yo miré a la niña que se marchaba y luego a Mimí.

—Hace días tuve un partido aquí. Es raro ver a alguien de Odaiba caminar en las calles de Milán ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy… Y-yo —Estaba nerviosa, lo estaba, seguro es por hablar con una estrella de fútbol—. Sabes que estudié para ser chef, bueno ahora ando haciendo la especialización en comidas italianas.

—oh, vaya, eso es bueno. La comida de por aquí es muy buena.

—Sí, lo es… Mira Tai no quiero ser grosera pero…

—Deberíamos juntarnos luego. Bueno si te parece. —Espere respuesta, pero no respondía, actuaba como si alguien la estuviera observando, parecía buscar a alguien, seguro su esposo— Lo siento Mimí, no quise incomodarte.

—Ahorita no tengo tiempo, debo irme, pero me estoy hospedando en Gold Angel. Pregunta por Mimí Tachikawa, debes hacerlo durante el fin de semana. El resto de la semana estaré ocupada.

Le sonreí y ella a mí, se dio media vuelta y al poco rato llegó la niña luego se marcharon.

Era agradable ver a alguien de mi país. Hace ya mucho que no sabía nada de ninguno de mis antiguos amigos. No desde aquel día, cuando fui a verla a ella y me encontré con la sorpresa de que... NO, no puedo recordarlo, está en el olvido. Tanto ella como ese maldito día.

Ya la tarde estaba llegando, así que decidí que era hora de regresar al hotel en donde me hospedaba. Le di vuelta a la cuadra mientras tomaba un poco del resto de mi café.

Hace mucho que no iba a Odaiba, extraño el calor de mi tierra. Se sintió muy bien ver a Mimí, con su hija, es obvio que hizo su vida y le va muy bien ¿Habrá pasado lo mismo con Yamato, con Yoley? ¿Qué será de la vida de Izzy o de Ken? Seguro todos deben estar casados y con hijos, o por lo menos comprometidos y siendo exitosos en lo que sea que hagan. Deben de serlo…

Caminaba pensando cuando de repente sentí que tropecé con alguien, estaba tan sumergido en lo que mi cabeza que no me di cuenta que me interpuse en el camino de una chica

—Disculpa—Dijo siguiendo como que si nada.

Los europeos no son como los asiáticos, no sé a dónde se le va la educación. Voltee para mirarle feo, si seguro eso la pondría en su lugar. Y fue allí cuando la vi entre la multitud, era ella, estaba en Italia era Sora. Apuré mi paso, debía saber si era ella, tropecé con un par de personas que quisieron detenerme para que me tomara unas fotos y diera unos autógrafos, los ignoré completamente y seguí caminando.

¿Si era ella que hacía por aquí? ¿Me animaría a hablarle? ¿Me animaría a preguntar que ha sido de su vida, de sentarme a hablar de todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos años?

Se detuvo y giró, sonreía y caminó hacia a mí. Pero como si se tratara de una mala jugada de mi mente su rostro se distorsionó y vi la realidad, no era ella y le sonreía al chico detrás de mí.

¡Rayos! Seguro el encuentro con Mimí tuvo que ver con este espejismo. Debo dejar de pensar en estas cosas y seguir adelante. ¿Acaso no te juraste olvidarla? Borrar sus ojos, su boca, sus besos… su rostro. ¿No habías jurado conservar los viejos recuerdos de ese gran amor pero borrar su nombre de tu mente?

Esto no puede pasarle a Taichi, mi vida es demasiado buena como para estar pensando en esa pelirroja que tanto daño me hizo, que jugó con mis sentimientos.

**~~~.*.~~~**

Me eché sobre mi cama, con los pies viendo hacia el piso. Cerré mis ojos y caí en un sueño profundo.

_La escuché reír, escuché su voz, vi sus ojos, su mirada, su sonrisa. Jugaba, parecía feliz, su rostro irradiaba luz y de momento susurraba mi nombre y volvía a soltar esa risa. Parecía que estábamos en un lugar lleno de flores, lleno de alegría. _

Desperté. Otra vez ese sueño, ¿por qué últimamente sueño con ella? Porque si, de tanto dar vueltas en mi cabeza caí en cuenta de que esos sueños que no recordaba eran de ella, soñaba con ella. Lo peor de todo es que, no puedo olvidarla, no puedo no dejar de no pensar en ella, en su sonrisa que ya no está o mejor dicho que le pertenece a otro.

El sonido del timbre me hizo ir hacia la puerta al abrirla la sonrisa de una niña se dejó ver.

—Hola papá. —Dijo con mucha alegría y felicidad.

¿Papá?

...

* * *

¡Qué historia tan rara? Pero les prometo que todo tiene una razón de ser. Todo Irá por el camino del drama y/o la comedia(?)~

O sea, no. Es Drama porque eso me pidieron. No sé si pudieron ver de que se trata o si están confundidos. u.u Pero el próximo capitulo estará más entendible, este debía quedar así u.u

**No les pediré RR (Métanselos** **por el %&%$) Soy una dama y no mendigo RR. Háganlo si eso les place, sino. Pues Fuck U.**

OK, no. Es que amanecí agresiva u.u Lo siento(?) 3:)


	2. Un corazón roto

**Castillo de Cristal.**

**Capitulo II**

**Un corazón roto.**

**~~~.*.~~~**

**Japón: hace ocho años atrás. **

Luego de un año del fichaje con el Liverpool, Tai regresó a Japón, estaba emocionado por regresar como un triunfador, deseoso de ver a su hermana, a sus padres y amigos, y sobre todo, emocionado por el reencuentro con Sora, con su dulce Sora. No podía disimular su sonrisa.

A penas bajó del avión tomó un taxi directo a Odaiba. Hikari le comentó mediante una llamada hace unos meses que Sora jamás dejó la ciudad, al final se quedó en Odaiba estudiando en una pequeña escuela técnica sobre diseño y moda. Esta dio rodeos en cuanto al porqué del cambio de parecer de Sora.

A Tai esto le pareció extraño, Sora tenía la beca y el cupo en aquella universidad de Tokio _¿Por qué cambió de opinión?_ Se preguntaba. Igual, eso no importaba, luego de mucho tiempo sin hablar con ella, hoy la vería y le preguntaría muchas cosas, entre tantas esa y aquella pregunta que había ensayado por horas frente al espejo de su residencia en el Reino Unido. Se tocó el bolsillo de la americana y sonrió satisfecho. No quería estar lejos de ella y ya tenía la solución para así nunca separarse, otra vez.

Bajó las cosas del auto y miró el gran edificio que no cambiaba. Exhaló una risa, era un tonto, solo habían pasado unos meses desde que se fue ¿por qué habría de cambiar un edificio? Bajó la mirada y vio a Kari correr hacia él, sonrió de emoción y abrió sus brazos, luego la abrazó, esta lo rodeó con sus piernas y manos.

—¡Hermano, ya estás en casa! —decía con un dejo de emoción en su voz.

—Tranquila Kari —reía—, tampoco me fui hace diez años, solo han pasado unos meses.

—Un año —Interrumpió Susumo, con sonrisa de orgullo—. Ha pasado un año ya, hijo mío.

—¡papá! —Sonrió también y estiró su mano para saludar, Kari se alejó y Susumo tomó la mano y la haló hacia él para así abrazar a su pequeño -no tan pequeño- campeón.

Dio tres palmadas en su espalda, que este respondió igual. Un abrazo de hombres combinado con un abrazo de padre e hijo —Es un placer que estés en casa hijo, eso nos llena de emoción.

Tai habló bajo —Extrañaba el calor de mi hogar.

La mirada del moreno se fijó en la entrada del edificio, una mujer de cabello castaño bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras con los brazos abiertos. Su cara era iluminada por la nostalgia, alegría y un poco de tristeza. Yuuko y Taichi eran muy unidos, unidos de una extraña forma.

—Mamá —Musitó. El agarre con su padre cesó y pronto eran los brazos de su madre los que lo rodeaba.

—¡Hijo! —Hace un año que no se veían, un año sin sentir a su madre, hermana, padre. No pudo evitar sentirse a punto de llorar, pero no se lo permitió, en cambio Yuuko si, ella lloraba de emoción, tenía a su hijo de vuelta.

—¡Mamá…! —Se expresó, aunque su voz sonó un poco ahogada—. Mamá, te extrañé mucho—. Hundió su rostro en el hueco del hombro y cuello de su madre, lo frotaba y aspiraba su olor, las manos de este apretaban con fuerza.

La Sra. Yuuko se alejó y tomó con ambas manos, ambas mejillas de Tai y las acarició —Haz crecido mucho mi niño.

—Ya mamá —Esta vez su voz fue un poco quejosa. No era para menos, sin darse cuenta una pequeña multitud se unió en la escena del reencuentro de los Yagami y Tai sentía un poco de vergüenza, pero no mala, sino esa que da cuando tu madre te hace quedar como un pequeño niño delante de las demás personas—. Me estas avergonzando.

En cuanto dijo eso, señaló con su cabeza a las personas que estaban viendo la escena, muchos niños y adultos lo veían. Afiches y demás cosas de él vislumbraban al rededor. Era la celebridad del barrio y habían ido a darle la bienvenida.

Se tomó unos segundos para tomarse fotos con sus antiguos vecinos, autografió muchas libretas y papeles. Luego, solo pidió que le dieran un poco de tiempo, que si lo deseaban luego seguiría, pues, quería estar con su familia un momento a solas. Sonrió con humildad y carisma, y antes de pasar soltó:

—¿Qué tal un juego esta tarde? En el parque del vecindario, Rukawa. —Se dirigió hacia su vecino de infancia, con quién solía jugar al deporte, ese del piso dos el asintió emocionado.

La aclamación de los demás se escuchó, mientras las personas se alejaban se escuchaban los: "Sigue siendo un distraído" "vaya, pensé que sería un arrogante" "Taichi no cambia, aun es ese niño amable de siempre" "está tan guapo".

—¡Hermano, vamos, debes contarme todo! —dijo Kari.

Ya dentro en el apartamento…

—Te preparé una rica torta de chocolate, como te gusta.

—No era necesario mamá. Aunque debo decir que añoraba tu comida toxica —. Todos rieron. —Lo comeré más tarde

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Susumo al ver que se levantaba de la silla e iba hacia la entrada de la casa.

Sentado en el escalón de entrada a su casa y atando sus zapatillas espetó—Iré a ver a Sora…

La familia Yagami -excluyendo a Tai- mostró una cara rara y triste. Yuuko quiso acercarse hasta Tai y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la mano de Susumo sobre su hombro la detuvo.

—¿Sucede algo? — enarcó una ceja el joven primogénito.

—No hijo, solo… —Suspiró Susumo, continuó— Solo que debes saber algo: Sora ya no vive con su madre —Sacó un papel y escribió la nueva dirección.

El castaño tomó la nota y la leyó con el rostro perplejo por la noticia y como siempre, pensó en voz alta —¿Se mudó de casa?

—Hermano —dijo Kari corriendo y abrazándolo — Te quiero mucho hermano y cuentas con mi apoyo.

—¿Pero que les sucede a ustedes? Están actuando raro —dijo luego de parpadear unos segundos.

Se encogió de hombros y salió.

*.*.*

El timbre se escuchaba y una mujer de cabello azul abrió la puerta. Tai se extrañó al ver a la peli negro, tirando a un azul. Era la mamá de Joe Kido. ¿Qué_ hacía viviendo en la nueva casa de Sora? _Se preguntaba, pero no quería ser indiscreto, así que solo saludo de manera amable.

—Hola Sra. Kido ¿Está Sora?

La señora meneó la cabeza en negación. Lo miró un instante y su ceja -ahora arqueada- mostraba un: "¿deseas saber algo más?" que Tai interpretó fácilmente.

—¿No le molestaría decirme a dónde fue?

—Salió a dar una vuelta al parque, debería estar por regresar, no suele tardar.

Tai sonrió y se iba a ir cuando volvió a ver a la mujer —Señora Kido ¿Qué hace en casa de Sora?

Siempre decía lo que pensaba, era extraño que no hubiese preguntado antes, siempre tan indiscreto el mayor de los Yagami.

Mostrando una sonrisa afable la señora de cabello corto y anteojos espetó —Estoy ayudándola a mover unas cosas y a organizar otras. La pobre necesitaba mi ayuda.

Era extraño _¿Por qué Sora se había ido de su casa? Seguro las diferencias entre ella y su madre habían vuelto_. Debía ponerse al corriente con Sora, ella tenía mucho que explicar y él muchas preguntas por formular, la principal era: ¿por qué se fue de casa?

Esa era la pregunta que más pensaba y de seguro la numero dos que haría, la primera era la que había pensado desde hace mucho, esa en donde le pediría que viviera con él. Solo tenían 18 años, pero a fin de cuentas, ya había hecho todo lo que una pareja de casados hacía ¿por qué no vivir juntos y en un país en donde él se encargaría de darle lo que ella pidiera?

Por eso el sacrificio y las arduas horas de entrenamiento para que lo subieran de segunda división a la liga profesional. No se tomó ni un día de descanso y estudiaba las jugadas de los otros equipos, se tomó su nueva carrera tan en serio y tan a pecho, solo y por ella. Debía ser el mejor si quería poder darle lo mejor.

Ahora jugaba más tiempo en cancha, pues, se había vuelto impórtate para el Liverpool. Lo convocaban a jugar a primera división, no solo pateaba el balón, sino que también pateaba traseros en la cancha de fútbol, era ese jugador clave que utilizaban cuando querían ganar o asegurar un partido. Tan solo un año y ya había ascendido y convertido en una estrella. Su sueño de ser un crack no lo privarían de la oportunidad de tenerla, era como ella dijo aquella última vez cuando se vieron: "_Entonces nos volveremos a ver. Sé lo valeroso que eres cuando tienes un sueño de por medio."_

Sí, aquella última conversación, esa despedida tan cruel, y precisamente esa despedida fue la que le hizo ver que no quería renunciar a Sora, eso nunca. Recordaba cada oración y la repasaba por su mente una y otra vez:

_»—No te quiero perder._

_»—Yo tampoco mi amor, pero no puedes abandonar tus sueños por mí._

_»—¿Y si tú eres mi sueño?_

_»—Entonces nos volveremos a ver. Sé lo valeroso que eres cuando tienes un sueño de por medio._

Si, lo sabía muy bien, era terco y eso a veces era malo, pero esta vez, esta vez esa terquedad era lo que lo motivaba a buscarla, ahora podrían estar juntos y ser felices, gracias a su obstinación. Porque nunca bajó los brazos y nunca dejó de luchar por ella.

Cuando llegó al parque, compró un cono de helado y se sentó en una banca. Contemplaba el lugar, se parecía mucho a aquel parque en donde todo comenzó: amistad, mejores amigo, súper amigo, y luego: novios, amantes y compañeros. La metamorfosis de su relación y su orden cronológico. Estaba feliz, pronto la vería y la tendría junto a él. Su vista deambulaba de un rincón a otro en el parque y en una de esas miradas divisó a Joe.

—¡Joe Kido! —Pensó en voz alta, como casi todo lo que pensaba, no le era fácil guardárselo para sí mismo, simplemente lo soltaba al aire sin más, no importaba que nadie estuviera cerca o podían estar muchos a su lado y no dirigirse a alguien en específico, todo un libro abierto. Sonrió y se levantó, tal vez estaba allí para ir a recoger a su madre.

Llegó hasta el de lentes y abrió la boca para saludar, entonces fue allí cuando se dio cuenta del cochecito de bebé a un lado de él y del bebé en brazos de este.

—¡Ey Joe! Pero que sorpresa, no sabía que ya eras padre.

El de cabello azul expandió sus pupilas a más no poder, sin duda, sorprendido por ver a Tai allí. Vacilante y con sudor frio recorriendo su rostro y espina dorsal, balbuceó un saludo corto y seco. —Hola.

Tai entre cerró sus ojos y ladeó su boca que estaba un poco fruncida —Esa no es forma de saludar Joe ¡Venga, que somos amigos! Muestra un poco más de entusiasmo.

—Lo siento Tai, me sorprendió verte, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Vine a visitar, no habrá juego en un largo tiempo y decidí descansar, pero no se trata de mí, ¡ehhh…! —Muy sugerente le dio un golpe leve al costado de las costillas de Joe y moviendo las cejas preguntó—: cuéntame ¿Quién es la chica?

—¿Disculpa? —había oído con claridad, pero no sabía cómo responder a aquella pregunta.

Tai se llevó sus manos hacia la nuca y cruzó su pierna derecha al frente, dejando todo el peso en la izquierda —No te hagas el que no sabes, si no me equivoco es tu hijo y tú, obvio, su papá, debe tener una mamá ¿o la ciencia médica descubrió como hacer bebés sin necesidad de una mujer?

Joe iba a contestar, pero el llanto de la criatura lo excusó para no hacerlo, simplemente porque no quería decirlo. Comenzó a mecerla y por momentos intentaba darle el biberón. Tai lo miraba exasperado, parecía que Joe jamás había cuidado a un bebé.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó el moreno.

—Está llorando, intento tranquilizarla.

—¡Ah! Es niña. Pero lo haces mal. Permíteme…

—Tai no…

Pero antes de continuar lo que era una negación de parte de Joe, Tai tenía a la niña en brazos, la siseaba y mecía. Si Sora era maternal, él era un "paternal" pues, los siseos calmados y el movimiento que este daba calmó a la pequeña —¿Cómo se llama? — dijo meciendo a la bebé.

—Tai, no deberías cargarla.

—No seas bobo Joe, no la tiraré al suelo. Ya no soy tan torpe.

Los ojos de Kido se perdieron detrás de Tai, su nerviosismo aumentó y no apartaba la mirada de donde la acababa de poner.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —dijo volteándose y viendo venir a una pelirroja muy familiar —¡Sora! —habló con emoción.

La niña tenía alrededor de unos tres o cuatro meses, cuando Tai soltó el nombre de la pelirroja un balbuceo de sonidos inundados de absolutamente inocencia vino de parte del bebé de cabello corto y de un color castaño. El volteó a verla con el corazón acelerado por la imagen de Sora de hace un momento, sonrió y un calor se apoderó de él cuando vio que la niña le reía. Era una sensación cargada de sentimientos cálidos y de nostalgia. La contemplaba sin saber por qué, bueno, era una bebé hermosa, pero había algo más allá de la apariencia de esta, algo que no pudo explicar.

Las manos del superior Joe rozaron las suyas y luego dejó de sentir en sus brazos el calor que emanaba la criatura.

—Es muy hermosa Joe —No pudo evitar decirlo.

Luego recordó a Sora y giró con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Ella lo miraba con temor, mucho temor, miedo, su cara reflejaba el shock que vivía en ese momento. Tai continuaba viéndola, imaginando que estaba así por la sorpresa de que este estuviera allí, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando notó que ella no reaccionaba y que su expresión no era por él. Miró a Joe que caminaba y se postraba al lado de Sora. Sus ojos se rodaban desde Sora a Joe, de Joe a Sora, del bebé a Joe y luego a Sora.

_¡Diablos no, no, NO puede ser! Ella… él, la bebé ¿Es ella la chica de Joe? no, no ¡DEMONIOS NO!_

Esas eran las palabras que rondaban y carcomían su interior. Su pecho se alzaba con rapidez y brusquedad haciéndose visible la exhalación e inhalación exagerada de Tai, sus ojos abiertos, sus labios rectos y el sudor emanando y rodando por su frente.

_La huida de casa, la mama de Joe ayudándola, las miradas de pena de mis padres y hermana. Los malditos rodeos de Kari y ahora de Joe… Dios no, por favor no. _Seguía torturándose, nunca se daba cuenta de las cosas, generalmente era el último en entender, pero hoy por alguna extraña razón estaba siendo muy perspicaz, y se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría, aunque cerraba los ojos negando cualquier pensamiento. No era posible.

—¿Sora? —dijo intentando en esa frase que le dijeran que ocurría, que le explicaran. Sonó incluso lleno de temor y ahogado.

—Tai… —Soltó la aludida con un dejo de lastima y tal vez culpa.

Los pies de Tai se movieron y caminaron en grandes zancadas hasta ella, envista de ello, Sora miró a Joe y este a Tai, ella dijo algo, Joe se volvió a Sora y asintió, luego solo desapareciendo con la bebé en bazos.

Desesperado y exaltado, hablaba sin pausa y rápido. El rostro de esta tenia lagrimas que fluían como una cascada. Ella negaba sollozando y él lanzaba preguntas que cada vez sonaban más fuertes y exigentes. Una discusión en medio del parque…

—¡Si, Demonios sí! —Gritó ella mientras era zarandeada por Tai.

—¡Maldita sea, dime que no es cierto! —La tenía por los hombros y la miraba con los ojos cristalizados.

—¡Te lo dije, me casé con Joe, tenemos una hija y ya no significas nada para mí!

Una fuerte punzada se sintió en el pecho del joven que le costaba digerir todo y por momentos parecía que se iba de este mundo, y dejaba su cuerpo vacío. La soltó del agarre y caminó sin verla a los ojos, no queriendo verla, ni escucharla, ni olerla. Llegó al otro extremo del parque en donde se recostó a espaldas de un árbol y luego se deslizó cayendo al piso. Sus manos tapaban su rostro y sus lágrimas de despecho caían sin cesar: Lloraba, tenía el corazón roto.

**~~~.*.~~~**

**Italia; 15 de Marzo de 2013. (Actualidad)**

Era raro. La veía con la ceja enarcada, esperando que lo que dijo hace un momento atrás fuera una broma de mal gusto. Era como si observara a un bicho anormal, uno de estudio, la miraba esperando que desapareciera y que solo se tratara de una alucinación. En todo caso era una mala broma de algún chistoso que me quería ver sudar de los nervios.

Mi cabeza se asomó por el pasillo buscando a esa persona o alguna risilla escondida, pero el pasillo era un desierto, _¡Mierda! ¿Ahora qué debo hacer? _Lo pensaba una y otra vez. La mirada de la pequeña me obligó a hablar.

—Entonces… ¿Dices que soy tu papá?

—Exacto. Pensé que ya te lo había dicho ¿no? —La niña sin permiso alguno pasó al apartamento y estoy seguro que ironizó lo último que soltó: —Que perspicaz eres.

"Perspicaz" ¿Qué niña de ese tamaño se expresa así? Ni yo sabía lo que significaba aquello, ahora todo la artimaña tramada por… quien fuera que sea el que la armó, se caía a pique, no podía ser mi hija, un hijo mío nunca utilizaría esas palabras.

La observé durante unos segundos, me parecía conocida: Esos ojos, esa mirada, esa sonrisa... me recordaba a alguien. Entonces, sabía de donde había visto aquellos rasgos. Como diría Miyako cuando se deja llevar: ¡BINGO!

Es la niña de esta tarde, la de la cafetería, esa que me recordaba a ella... Como olvidarla, no todo los días ves a través de una niña desconocida a aquella amiga de la infancia o aquellos ojos que hace mucho me transmitieron amor, aunque, luego supe que no fue verdadero… pero eso ya es otra cosa.

—Oye… te conozco, eres la hija de Mimí.

—Te equivocas —contestó muy segura de cada palabra que lanzaba, parecía estar muy convencida de todo y parecía algo obstinada—. Mi mamá no se llama Mimí, mi mamá es Sora.

Mis ojos se ampliaron tanto, que pensé que orbitarían y explotarían. La hija de Sora, la hija de Sora estaba diciendo que yo era su padre ¿Yo, su padre? Pero era absurdo, yo no tenía una hija con Sora, imposible. Seguro que sí, era una broma de mal gusto.

¡¿En dónde rayos estaban las cámaras?!

—No puede ser… —contesté.

—¿por qué? —Sus ojos eran brillosos y penetrantes, en ellos no cabía duda de nada, estaba siendo honesta—. Fueron novios ¿no?

—Pero hace ya mucho tiempo, era un niño y…

—¡Esas son las Mercuriales del partido contra el Milán! —Su vista fue hacia un rincón de la habitación y sus piernas la guiaron hacia ese mismo sitio. Me ignoró completamente y parecía maravillada.

Giré mi vista hacia los botines de futbol detrás de mí. Enarqué una ceja y volví a verla, su capacidad de concentración era la de un pez.

—Sí, esas son las que uso en los partidos de Copa. Pero…

—¡Guau, son preciosas! —Tomó una entre sus manos, mientras la miraba con vehemencia, como si se tratara de una bota hecha de oro o algo así—. Nunca pensé que algún día tocaría unas mercuriales usadas por ti.

Mis labios se ampliaron, sin darme cuenta de ello: sonreía. Me acerqué hasta ella y me agaché tomando la otra bota y quedando a la par con la pequeña.

—Te llamas Aimi ¿no? —Hice una pausa y la miré— Si, sin duda son hermosas, yo también me sorprendí de su belleza cuando me enteré de que había sido una edición especial para mí, por haber ganado el balón de oro, no las uso mucho, solo cuando un juego es importante.

»La primera vez que la usé sentí que caminaba por las nubes, son muy cómodas. Pero el juego no se trata de qué botines uses, sino, del juego que haces con ellas puestas.

—Sí, lo imagino. Lo que no imagino, aunque lo intente es: cómo es estar en el estadio y sentir ese sentimiento, ese cuando millones de voces aclaman tu nombre, como vitorean tus goles y se ponen de pie cuando los marcas… ¡Debe ser genial!

—¡Súper genial! es como… —Y así, el muy distraído de mí, se dejó llevar y olvidó el problema de hace unos minutos atrás— no se puede explicar con palabras, es algo fuera de este mundo. No porque sientes que por momentos eres importante. No, no se trata de eso. Se trata del momento en que escuchas a miles de miles gritar con pasión un gol…

—¡Sí! esa sensación que invade tu cuerpo y te obliga a levantarte del asiento para poder desbordar un poco de la energía contenida por la emoción…

—… Subir al cielo y abrazar las nubes.

—Todos unidos por un mismo sentimiento.

Tres segundos, solo tres segundos y el corazón de Taichi Yagami, mi corazón, había sido robado por una fan de cabello castaño y con ojos de Sora. Sin duda era su hija, pero ¿podría ser mía? Si la observo bien, puedo decir que tiene un parecido a mi cuando niño, en definitiva, tiene los ojos rubíes de Sora, pero la forma de ellos… sus cabellos lacios y alborotados de color castaño, esa mueca de risa… la pasión por el fútbol, ¿puede ser, es mi…?

No, no lo era, de ser así yo sabría de su existencia desde hace mucho, no creo que me pudieran ocultar algo así… Debía dejar de creer en todo lo que me decían, todo esto era extraño y solo había una sola persona, la cual, podía decirme que ocurría con exactitud: Sora Takenouchi.

—Necesito llamar a Sora.

—No está en el país —Se encogió de hombros y me miró como si nada pasaba—, anda en un viaje de negocios en Estados Unidos desde hace una semana.

—¡Rayos! — Moví mis brazos, exasperado— ¿Y Mimí? Ella andaba contigo.

¿Qué podía ocurrir en el caso de que Mimí confirmara que todo era verdad? Eso significaría que Sora me mintió y ocultó muchas cosas, entonces… no soy rencoroso, pero eso me haría mucho más daño del que ya me ha hecho, no creo que pueda perdonarle eso nunca. Una cosa es que no me ame y se haya ido con otro en menos de un año y otra muy diferente es que no me haya dicho que tenemos una hija. Dejaré de suponer y aclararé esto de una vez.

—Y bien… ¿Piensas decirme en donde está Mimí?

—La tía Mimí —Lanzó un suspiro— la tía Mimí anda, de seguro… creo que… —Balbuceaba.

—¡EY! —Perdía ya la paciencia— suéltalo de una vez… ¿en dónde está?

—Supongo que esperando en el restaurante de la cuadra que salga del baño —Sus ojos reflejaban miedo y culpa. Se le podía notar que sabía lo que había hecho era motivo para un castigo ¿pero quién soy yo para pensar eso?

—¿La dejaste sola, en qué restaurante?

…

De camino a aquel sitio mi mente no dejaba de pensar en muchas cosas, la idea de ser el padre se había esfumado por completo, Sora se casó con Joe, tuvo una hija y probablemente sea esta ¿pero por qué venir y decir que soy su padre? Llegué a varias conclusiones, pero la que más tenia lógica era esta: Seguro ella es una gran fan, de esas que se obsesionan (a pesar de ser tan chica) supo del romance de su madre conmigo cuando adolescente y ahora cree que podría ser yo su padre.

Si me enterará que mi mamá fue novia de Maradona, seguro estaría en argentina diciéndole: ¡Papi!

No estaría demás en decirlo, decir que eres hijo de un gran jugador, seguro es su caso ¿no?

—¿Cuántos años tienes Aimi?

—¡siete! —Mostró siete dedos de sus manos.

—¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu mamá?

—Es diseñadora, yo siempre me quedaba con mi pa… con Joe, el esposo de mi mamá, pero ya no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero quedarme… con… la tía Mimí.

¿Problemas con su padre? Eso respalda mis conclusiones.

Al llegar al restaurante vimos como Mimí echaba humos y amenazaba a unos tipos del lugar. Parecía angustiada y no era para tanto, había extraviado a una niña de siete años que había ido hace dos horas al baño. Nuestros ojos marrones se encontraron y luego los de ella se posaron en los de Aimi. Su semblante cambió y de pronto se reflejó una tranquilidad y luz en su faz. Salió corriendo y abrazó a Aimi que ni se inmutaba y me miraba esperando clemencia de mi parte.

—Aimi gracias al cielo, no me vuelvas a hacer esto por favor, estaba muy preocupada, te pudo pasar cualquier cosa…

Pegaba su mejilla contra la de la castañita y la abrazaba con intensidad, las lágrimas de hace un rato de Mimí se secaban dejando el rastro de ellas…

—No le pasó nada, la he traído sana y salva.

Unos ojos envueltos en lo que parecía llamas me miraron de forma despectiva y pronto sentí el dedo acusador de Mimí golpear mi pecho, haciendo así, que por mero instinto me echara hacia atrás, estaba sorprendido y algo confundido.

—Eres un… ¡Aggg! ¿Te das cuenta de que has secuestrado a una niña de siete años? puedes ir a la cárcel.

—¿Pero que mierd…? Yo no hice nada.

Aimi interfirió para protegerme —Sí yo fui quien fue a casa de Tai.

—¡Aimi! Esto es algo de lo que tu mamá se enterará. —Regañó. Sin duda, tenía los pelos de punta.

—¡Tranquilízate! No fue para tanto —Dije, Mimí a veces sobre-reaccionaba.

—¡Ve por tu abrigo que nos vamos ya Aimi! —Aimi se fue sin decir nada— y ¡Tú!

—¿Qué conmigo? La que tiene que dar explicación eres tú y Sora

Sus ojos se suavizaron y su rostro se tornó confuso —¿Yo?

—Si Mimí ¿qué con eso de que Aimi ha ido a mi casa para decir que soy su padre?

Mimí tragó pesado y se hizo la de oídos sordos —¿Qué?

—Si Mimí, lo que escuchaste —Me dejé llevar por cada palabra de tal forma que parecían gritos o reclamos, debe ser porque lo fueron—. Dile a Sora que deje de estarle metiendo cosas estúpidas a esa niña ¡No soy su padre! Y no estoy de humor para sus juegos. Nunca pensé llegar a pensar mal de ella, pero veo que solo sigue siendo una mentirosa y manipuladora. Dile que se haga un favor a ella misma y deje de inventar cosas absurdas, por su bien y el de Aimi.

»Siempre fue una chica que se enredaba y enredaba la vida de los demás, pero ¡debe crecer! Dejar de armar artimañas y estafas, debe dejar de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás y no herir a otros. No puedo creer que invente tantas cosas por gusto y placer…

—¡NO, no son mentira! —Era Aimi— ¡y mi mamá no es mentirosa, no sabes lo que ella ha pasado, no puedes juzgarla!

—Aimi —susurró Mimí.

—Escucha, a veces los niños no saben…

—¡escúchame tu! Podrás ser muy lindo y muy atlético y todo, podrás ser mi ídolo y no hay duda de que eres mi padre, pero no dejaré que te expreses así de mamá.

—¿Quién te lo dijo…? —Interrumpió Mimí. Yo por mi parte solo miraba la mirada enfurecida de la niña ¿Por qué diablos sentía ese susto en el pecho, como si me hubiesen encontrado haciendo algo indebido? Mimí se puso a la altura de Aimi y la miraba intentando sacarle la respuesta del rostro— Aimi…

Agachó la mirada y de un pequeño bolso sacó un libro parecido a un diario —Lo encontré en el sótano —Su voz era tímida— Luego de que Joe… Solo quería conocerlo —se giró y con la mirada fría me miró— pero solo es un estúpido, que juzga sin antes…

—¡No sabes lo que he pasado! —Perdí el control de mí, siempre actuando sin pensar y comportándome como un inmaduro, eso debo aceptarlo— ¡Eres una niña que no sabe nada de la vida!

—¡Y tu un idiota que jamás conocerá a su hija, nunca serás como Joe! —Me partió el alma verla sollozar mientras soltaba el nombre de Joe Kido.

Extrañamente, mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí un hueco en él, era pisoteado por el peso de mi terquedad e ira, pero sobre todo se marchitaba con aquella frase y aquel nombre: Joe. Cada vez que lo escuchaba sentía un enorme vacío en el pecho. Joe: el causante de años de dolor. Joe: el maldito Joe Kido que se hizo llamar mi amigo y se fue con Sora arrebatando a la única persona capaz de comprenderme y a veces hacerme entrar en razón. Ahora también estaba Aimi, no debía importarme, solo lleva en mi vida unas horas, sin embargo lo hacía, me importaba y no sabía por qué.

—Aimi —La voz de Mimí era calmada y dulce— mi amor, ve al auto —continuó diciendo tomando con tacto el cuaderno de las manos de Aimi—. Espérame allá, pronto iré.

Y eso hizo, se perdió en los adentros de aquel vehículo y yo solo sentía la necesidad de ir y disculparme, arreglar las cosas ¡pero si la acababa de conocer, rayos!

—Escucha —dijo Mimí incorporándose y viéndome con ojos de humanidad—. Esto debió haberlo hecho Sora, por eso no lo haré yo —Extendió la mano y me entregó el diario—. Mañana saldremos a Grecia y nos encontraremos con Sora aquí, en Milán, antes de partir. Si tienes alguna duda luego de leer esto, ella te lo aclarará. Aimi tiene razón, no la juzgues sin saber sus motivos.

»Tai, tanto Sora como su hija están pasando por un trago muy amargo. Solo diré que ambas han venido a encontrarse contigo, no sabía que Aimi lo sabía, pero tomó la noticia muy bien. No le hagas daño por favor, es una niña muy dulce y en ocasiones (muchas) muy tú —Sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y me la entregó—. Ten, llámame si necesitas charlar, pero no si necesitas respuestas.

Se dio vuelta y quede viéndola partir, al igual que Aimi y una gran parte de mí se fue con ella.

—Eres mi hija… —No pude evitar susurrarle a la nada.

**To be continue…**

**(*)**

**Los haré cortitos, o no muy largos 5.000 palabras justas ¡éxito! xDD bueno, hago esto y aun no lo he revisado para quitar y/o poner cosas, pero así queda. U.u Como se dieron cuenta, hago estas cosas por aquí (Word) o las ideas se me van.**

**Si leen el resumen verán que dije que son diferentes tiempos y así, en cada capítulo pasará un pedazo del pasado (que haré en tercera persona) lo demás lo narrará mi Tai (es más fácil así). Ahmmm… **

**Where's Wally? I say… Where's Sora? ****Well, Sora está echándose unos tragos con Matt u.u ok, nopo. En el próximo capítulo hablaré de ella y se sabrá (aunque no a ciencia cierta) sobre esta pelirroja.**

***Gracias a:**

**- Takari95**

**-HikariCaelum**

**-Leeeen (son 4 e's)**

**-Mazinger Taiora**

**-Zulema**

**-Ahiru-san**

**Everybody thanks for you reviews.**

**Sobre todo a Neko-Sandie conocida ahora como: ChemicalFairy (Hope you like this chapter). **

**Oh my, casi lo olvido, tu canción no se reflejó mucho en esta entrega (segundo capi), pero lo hará. xDD**

**Lamento el Spanglish u.u**

**Genee.**


	3. Lazos de amor

**Capitulo III**

**Lazos de amor.**

La pequeña Aimi subió al auto, dentro de él comenzó a llorar, se acostó en el mueble trasero del vehículo y abrazó su mochila dejando salir toda la rabia y el dolor de su corazón.

Rabia: por Tai, y la manera tan estúpida de expresarse de su madre, siendo que esta había agotado todos los medios, incluso, su vida por decirle a este que estaba embarazada de él. Ella lo descubrió por el diario.

Dolor: por su padre, no por vel verdadero, sino de aquel que la crio y la amó como si este fuese el padre biológico. Nunca (hasta que leyó el diario) había dudado de ser o no su hija, independientemente de no ser físicamente parecidos. Joe fue y siempre será su primer amor, el amor de una hija y su padre.

Por eso en este momento lloraba, el peso de sus recuerdos le oprimía el corazón y recordar tantas cosas en su pasado le dolía y muy fuerte. Cómo era posible que una niña de siete años deba vivir tantas cosas como esta, como la resignación, como el mal vinculo de esta con su madre. Si, la historia se repetía: madre e hija en discordia siempre, y esta vez la incomprendida era Aimi.

_(*)_

_»—¡Joe, Joe, Joe!_

_Aimi corría por el parque mientras Joe caminaba unos metros detrás de ella. Él tenía una camisa de botón a rayas y encima un chaleco de algodón, todo un intelectual con sus lentes y su cabello largo tomado en una pequeña coleta. Como era costumbre salían en las tardes a caminar o a que la niña corriera tras un balón de fútbol para practicar y entrar en el equipo, cosa que ya había logrado. Mientras, Joe la veía sentado en el banco con un libro que, valga decir, leía. Luego iban por un helado y hablaban. El caso de esa tarde era caminar, helado y una charla._

_»—Aimi, hija… Soy tu padre, deberías llamarme así: "pa-pá". _

_»—Joe suena mejor papá, se te escucha más elegante. Además, estoy muy grande como para decirte papá, Joe._

_»—Ah sí… Entonces no creo que pueda llevarte a comer un helado, digo, porque ya eres grande._

_Aimi abrió sus ojos y quedó mirando a su padre de forma inexpresiva (salvo por los ojos de gatos), en un segundo, tomaba a Kido de la mano y lo halaba, ella muy saltarina y alegre._

_»—Era broma papá, sabes que es un chiste nada más._

_Joe la observaba, era sin duda una niña muy linda, muy inteligente pero no podía dejar de ver en aquellos ojos y en esa actitud a Tai. No era como que si nunca hubiese pensado en ello, de hecho, si lo hacía, en su mente divagaban recuerdos que en las noches no lo dejaban dormir, era el peso de su conciencia, esa voz que le decía una y otra vez que era el culpable de que Aimi fuese engañada día a día, de que Sora (aunque no lo demostrara con él) llorara todas las noches o se encerrara en el baño para ahogar su pena, siempre amó a Tai y eso él lo sabía muy bien. Otro motivo por el cual sentir pena por sí mismo era haber traicionado a su amigo, aunque, ¿cómo culparlo? Joe siempre amó a Sora, siempre y verla así luego de… Además, Tai era el culpable de todo, no podía sentir culpa, no por lo que le hizo, ya que lo que este hizo fue mucho peor._

_»—¡papá! ¿Vienes? —decía la pequeña a unos pasos lejos de él, es que ya había emprendido a correr "¿nunca se cansaba?" Joe rió._

_»—Hija, tu padre está viejo, no corras o llegaré envuelto en sudor._

_¿Qué era peor que tener en tu conciencia la idea de haber hecho mal a esas personas que amaba? Que tu hija atendiera al llamado de su sangre y lo reflejara en un modo de mini-fan. Cada segundo lo vivía y ese momento no sería la excepción._

_»—¡Ay papá! Eres muy lento… ¿sabías que Taichi Yagami recorre alrededor de 11 km por partido? No es mucho si lo comparamos con otros atletas, pero por lo menos hace ejercicio papá, deberías de intentarlo. —Echó una risa infantil y cargada de dulzura._

_»—Ya veo —Sonrió y continuó, a pesar de lo incomodo que era esa situación— Entonces dices que 11 km no es mucho, yo lo podría hacer, si eso quisiera._

_»—No lo creo Joe, mira, de acuerdo a tu condición física, podría llegar solo a una conclusión…_

_»—A ver ¿A Cuál?_

_»—No aguantarías una caminata al lado de Taichi ¡Es que él es genial y deportivo! Y tú… bueno, tu eres genial, pero académicamente._

_»—Es cierto, pero declino en tu deducción, 11 km en noventa minutos no es mucho querida —Se detuvo en el puesto de helados y pidió uno sin azúcar y otro de chocolate con extra de fresas con cremas. Siguieron su plática por el parque—El récord mundial de 100 metros es de 36 km por hora, durante 10 segundos. Eso es más._

_»—uhmmm —Se detuvo a pensar—, pero mira, según estadísticas de la UEFA 2008: __Es entendido que un jugador de fútbol no corre los 90 minutos que dura cada partido, debemos __segmentar su desempeño __en un 18% de carrera, un 72% de caminata, otro 7% de sprints o arrancadas explosivas y, el 3% restante corren en posesión del balón o regateando al contrario._ —_Hizo una pausa y lamió su helado. Levantó un dedo y arqueó la ceja, siendo un poco arrogante— Es lógico que el desgaste físico es mayor, teniendo en cuenta que un corredor solo corre y un futbolista hace más que correr, se lo que hablo, hice mi tarea Joe —Siguió lamiendo su helado con entusiasmo._

—_¿Por quién serás tan inteligente? —Bromeó— y Arrogante, de paso…_

—_Seguro es una bendición de los dioses del olimpo, papá, y una maldición de Hades. Hablo por la inteligencia y la arrogancia, y esta última no la llevo en los genes, tú y mamá son tan humildes._

_Sí, de seguro si lo llevaba en los genes, era la copia exacta en muchos aspectos a Tai, y este solía ser arrogante. Por más que Joe se dijera a si mismo que los estudios arrojan que, el 80% de los niños tienden a parecerse físicamente (y en todo lo demás) a sus padres adoptivos, esto no se reflejaba en él. Bueno eso decía el de lentes, pues, no se daba cuenta que Aimi tenía mucho de él. _

_»—¿Iremos a ver las estrellas esta noche? Tú lo prometiste papá._

_»—Si, lo hice, y eso haremos, solo debo dejarte con tu madre por un buen rato, debo atender una operación que está programada para esta noche._

—_¿Operas de noche? —El labio de Aimi se acurrucó involuntariamente, justo como solía hacerlo Tai cuando algo no le gustaba o cuando alguien lo retaba— Solo un Joe trabajaría a estas horas —. Rió._

_Esa tarde quedaron solo, Sora y Aimi en casa. Esta última dibujaba, mientras Sora hacia la cena. El reloj marcó las seis de la tarde y la alarma de un teléfono disparó a la pequeña de cabellos marrones al living, en donde encendió la televisión. Estaban dando el partido de la Liga BBVA y hoy jugaba su ídolo. Bajó el volumen de la televisión para que su mamá no lo escuchara. Tenía una regla que no podía ser quebrantada: En esta casa no se veía fútbol, por lo menos no de la liga española. _

_El juego iba cero a cero y Tai no aparecía en el partido. Había salido de una lesión recientemente por culpa de un juego durante una práctica con su equipo. Estaba jugando solo por el hecho de ser un símbolo, una fuente de confianza y para que la moral del equipo no decayera. Prácticamente, solo corría de un lugar a otro sin hacer esfuerzos físicos._

_Aimi se frotaba las manos, se hincaba en un pie levemente flexionado hacia adelante, al igual que la parte de arriba de su cuerpo: el torso. Su mirada estaba lela en la pantalla del televisor, y susurraba sin darse cuenta las palabras: "vamos Tai, ¿Qué te sucede? Tu puedes, tu puedes"._

_»—¡Aimi!_

_»—¡Mamá! —se asustó y giró a ver rápido._

_»—¿Qué te he dicho sobre mirar esos partidos?_

_»—¡Mamáhh! —Se quejó._

_Sora iba continuar regañando a su hija cuando su vista parpadeó por un segundo en el televisor. Había escuchado al narrador decir: "¡Goool del número diecinueve! ¡Taichi Yagami! Esperen… parece que se golpeó con un jugador del Levante… ". _

_Luego solo lo contemplaba expectante, su hija igual. _

_Tai estaba en el suelo y tenía una herida en la cabeza, sangraba por mucho y no se levantaba del piso. El juego se detuvo y pronto estaban revisándolo. _

_Pasaban la repetición de la jugada: Cesc envió un tiro de córner, y Tai, por ser uno de los más altos aguardó en posición para recibir el balón y cabecear, y eso fue lo que hizo, pero, Acquafresca saltó al poco rato, casi después de que el árbitro cantara el gol. Tai bajó debido a la gravedad y su peso cayó en la pierna lesionada, esto le produjo un fuerte dolor y al piso llegó, Acquafresca que había saltado tarde, cuando caía al suelo, con su taco golpeó la cabeza del moreno, causando así la infracción que lo expulsó, por hacer una jugada tardía y que no tenía razón de ser._

_Lo repetían a cada rato, pues el juego aún seguía parado y la sangre no dejaba de fluir, se veía que Taichi estaba consiente, pero las órdenes eran no dejarlo levantar. Fuera de cancha se veía a Villa calentar y los paramédicos buscaban la camilla para sacarlo del campo de fútbol._

_Sora miraba aún y en su interior se estremecía, sentía un nudo en su garganta y sudaba._

_»—Tai… —Dejó salir, adoptando la misma pose de Aimi hace un rato: se frotaba los nudillos de sus manos y contemplaba el aparato…_

_La mano de Taichi se meció haciendo que los paramédicos se alejaran de él, se sentó con las piernas estiradas… esperó unos segundos y se levantó. Se pasaba la mano por la cara y luego se la veía, está claro, estaba empañada de la sangre que cubría de tal modo su rostro que parecía una máscara roja. Repetía la acción, como si esperara que la próxima vez que pasara su mano y la viera, está ya no tuviera rastro de la sangre. No importaba si estaba de pies o no, el director técnico igual hizo el cambio. Tai era testarudo y si de él dependiera, aun estaría jugando, a pesar de estar sangrando._

_La cámara lo seguía mientras él caminaba hacia el banquillo, tenía sus manos alzadas y aplaudía. Al parecer se dio cuenta de la cámara que lo filmaba y la miró con una amplia sonrisa, mostraba sus dientes, se veía tan inocente y feliz, bueno, aunque estaba herido eso no le importaba; guiñó el ojo, luego lanzó un beso hacia la cámara e hizo el símbolo de paz con sus dedos. El público lo aclamaba y Aimi daba saltos en el sillón: »—¡Es precioso!—gritaba. " menos mal a Tai no le pasó nada" se decía por dentro._

_En cambio Sora se llevaba una mano al pecho y ahora frotaba el dije de su collar. Parecía nerviosa y así era como estaba. Su corazón brincaba como un conejo que le dieron de tomar Red Bull o café súper fuerte. Sintió que ese guiño, ese beso al aire y ese gesto eran para ella. Pues, él siempre lo hizo cuando los partidos de la preparatoria, era su forma de celebrar el gol y decirle que la amaba al mismo tiempo._

_»—Mamá, ¿por qué lloras? —Aimi era notó la melancolía de su madre y cuando se acercó la abrazó.._

_Sora se giró y su mirada era gélida y rabiosa »—¡Te lo dije Aimi! —La niña echó pasos atrás— Te dije que no vieras esos partidos —Descargaba su frustración con la pequeña de siente años— ¡Estas castigada! No iras a los juegos de fútbol de tu colegio esta semana, ni la próxima._

_Aimi se volvió a quejar—¡Mamá!_

—_¡A tu habitación! —Sora permanecía firme._

_Aimi echó una mirada fuerte y fruncida, gritó —¡¿Por qué nunca me comprendes?! —Luego corrió a su habitación._

_Sora se echó al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Esas palabras sonaron como ecos perdidos, ella sabía muy bien cómo se sentía estar en el lugar de Aimi, pero no podía dar su brazo a torcer, Tai nunca quiso a su hija y era doloroso ver como ella lo admiraba. De todos los jugadores ¿Por qué justo se encariñó con él?_

_El teléfono de la casa sonó…_

_Sora permanecía arrodillada y con la cabeza pegada al piso._

_El timbre del aparato retumbó, una y otra, y otra, y otra y otra vez…_

_Silencio._

_Le tomó un buen rato, pero al fin se levantó y fue a la cocina. Debía terminar la cena para que cuando su esposo llegara estuviese lista._

_Solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos cuando rozaban con los platos de porcelana china. De vez en cuando el sonido de aviones que sobrevolaban muy cerca del edificio. Aimi tenía una actitud dejada y triste. No hablaba como siempre lo hacía. Su rostro era relajado, pero reflejaba aquel sentimiento que le destrozaba la vida a Sora. Intentaba protegerla y solo le hacía daño. _

_¡¿Por qué las cosas se complicaban cada vez más?! Si de ella dependiera estaría ahorita junto a Tai, comiendo con su hija y siendo la madre que siempre quiso ser. No obstante, debía ir cada semana al psicólogo, (en un pasado tuvo comportamiento suicida) recibir la mirada de frialdad de su muy perfecta madre, aunque hiciera las cosas bien, está siempre la miraba con soberbia. Seguro porque pensó que Sora podía ser algo más que un ama de casa con un título de escuela técnica en diseño. _

_Si por ella dependiera, hoy, en ese momento estuviese recibiendo con un beso en los labios a Tai, de seguro Aimi echaría una mirada de asco y un: "iuuuu" luego Tai giraría con esa sonrisa juguetona y comenzaría a hacer una bobada para que Aimi riera. Lo miraría y admiraría en silencio. Tai se volvería a cercar con la niña en brazo y soltaría un: "Las amo"._

_Pero no sucedería, siempre imaginaba esas escenas, sonreía como una boba y luego caía en la realidad y en los brazos de la decepción. Tai eligió su propio camino, él prefirió su juego antes que a ellas, ella no sentía culpa de nada, bueno, solo de mentirle a Aimi y de esas pequeñas (grandes) discusiones por momentos, Aimi Kido, era una niña muy testaruda, obstinada y con carácter fuerte y decidido. Por eso siempre chocaban sus personalidades._

_No era que su vida apestara siempre, tenía momentos buenos con Aimi, pero a veces sentía que se perdía y que no podía hacer nada para recuperarla. Además, también estaba Joe, que siempre se comportó como un caballero, un padre, un esposo que lo daba y daría todo por su bien y el de la niña que adoptó como suya. No podía perderse en la decepción propinada por Tai, en esos recuerdos de él. Debía quemar y echar esas fotos, esos recuerdos y experiencias a la basura, pero su cerebro tenía un filtro, uno que desechaba los malos recuerdos y se quedaba con los mejores. A veces, hasta prefería que fuera así. Pero otras deseaban olvidar su rostro y aquel nombre, ese que no le daría importancia alguna, que no confundiría en la calle… y luego decirse ante esa imagen abstracta "¿Cuál era su nombre?"_

_Pero le era humanamente imposible. El dolor permanecía latente y Joe no llenaba los zapatos de Tai. Ahora no se trataba de él, se trataba de la rebeldía de Aimi. Rebeldía, ¿Cuál? Era una niña con sueños y ella los estaba pisoteando, su hija nunca sabría que Tai es su padre… no tenía por qué prohibirle aquel deseo de verlo jugar, un lazo de sangre que aparentemente era muy fuerte. Sora lo pensó muy bien y decidió que debía disculparse. _

_»—Ai…_

_El timbre del hogar Kido Takenouchi sonó. Sora dejó la servilleta a un lado y los cubiertos sobre el plato y se levantó. Caminó hasta el umbral, luego se volteó y contempló a su castañita. Sonrió y soltó:_

_»—Hija, te amo._

_La niña de ojos escarlata levantó la mirada y sonrió mostrando sus dientes._

_Sora siguió su camino a puerta, al abrirla divisó a unos hombres uniformados, eran policías. Sora llevó su mano rápidamente hasta su boca, suprimiendo su respiración. Los caballeros colocaban su sombrero en el lado izquierdo de su pecho y bajaban la cabeza lamentando._

_»—Hubo un accidente automovilístico en una de las avenidas principales —dijo uno de los policías— para entrar a Odaiba, Su esposo que iba de paso se detuvo a ayudar a los heridos, cuando bajó del carro y fue a auxiliar, un vehículo pasó a toda velocidad y… Lo siento._

_»—Pero —Sora temblaba y balbuceaba— Él… Joe, ¿Joe está bien?_

_»—Sra. Kido, el Dr. Kido… Murió, fue arrollado y fue al instante._

_No se escuchaba ni un solo sonido. Pero el cuerpo de Sora se encrespó con aquel grito devastador. Uno que salía de lo más profundo del alma, un grito ensordecedor, un grito doloroso y agudo que resonaba por todo el lugar._

_»—¡NOOOO! —Aimi la había seguido y escuchó todo._

**(*)**

Se levantó de un sobre salto, no reconocía el lugar ¿En dónde estaba?

El sitio era un pequeño cuarto, de un blanco por doquier, las sabanas eran de seda negra. Estaba sobre una cama extensa y llena de almohadas. Sus pies no llegaban ni a un cuarto de mitad en la cama. Hacia frio.

—¿Mamá? ¿Mamá en dónde estás? —No escuchó nada, volvió a hablar fuerte— ¿Tía, Tía Mimí? —se escuchaba asustada.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y la silueta de un hombre se podía ver… En definitiva, no estaba en casa ¿en dónde estaba entonces?

**~~~.*.~~~**

Cuando Mimí partía sentí que parte de mí se iba en aquel auto, era por Ai, era por ella…

Miré el libro en mis manos y lo apreté con fuerza. No quería entenderla, no quería saber por qué me mintió. No había perdón alguno, no, no lo había. Sora siempre jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás, siempre pensé que estaba tan sumergida en sus problemas con su madre que a veces dudaba de sí misma y terminaba ahogándose en un vaso de agua, la vi tan frágil debajo de aquel caparazón que se había puesto, me parecía genial que intentara ser ella a pesar de todo. Creí que era fuerte y débil a la vez, que me amaba y me necesitaba a su lado. Pero solo eran mis teorías., porque la verdad, la verdad era que solo sabía hacer mal a los que la querían, ahora no estoy seguro que la del problema sea Toshiko. Sin embargo, había algo en Ai que…

Alcé la mirada hacia el auto de Mimí, comencé a caminar hacia él. Algo me decía que no dejara ir a Aimi y que si lo hacia la perdería, era ilógico pensar eso de una niña que no tenía ni medio día en mi vida, así que solo me dejé llevar por el impulso, dicen que el corazón actúa atreves de los impulsos, bueno, soy yo quien lo dice. Así que si mi corazón indicaba que no dejara partir a aquella niña, no lo haré. Mis pasos se intensificaron y el auto de Mimí empezaba a andar. Corrí y me paré en frente de aquel vehículo.

—¿Qué haces? —Dijo Mimí asomándose por la ventana.

—No la puedo dejar ir.

(*)

Escuché que Ai llamaba a su mamá. Mimí estaba en el baño, pues, habíamos quedado en que esa noche durmieran en casa, yo debía hablar con Aimi, necesitaba hacerlo, pero ella se había quedado dormida y Mimí no quiso despertarla, por eso decidimos llevarla al hotel. Al escucha su voz entré a la habitación y allí estaba ella.

—Hola —dije.

—¿En dónde estoy? ¿Y mi mamá? —Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Ai, tranquila, Mimí está afuera. Te habías quedado dormida y… —Pasé mis manos por mi rostro, estrujé un poco mis ojos y me senté a orillas de la cama, en una esquina de esta—. Aimi, lamento lo que dije de tu mamá. Pero debes entenderme, yo lo he pasado muy mal y a veces digo cosas que no debería.

—No te preocupes —Vi cómo se acercaba a mí, gateaba por la cama y se enredó un poco con las sabanas. Cuando estuvo cerca de mí colocó su mano sobre la mía y sonrió—. Algo que mi mamá siempre me recriminó era que soy muy mala para odiar y/o estar molesta con alguien. La verdad.

Sonreí en respuesta —Bueno, supongo que lo aprecio en este momento.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, su rostro se oscureció y luego me miró con melancolía.

—Tai, ¿Piensas que aun miento?

—Pienso que todo esto es algo que ocurrió sin previo aviso y es difícil de digerir.

—¿Aun me odias?

¿Odiarla? ¿Cómo puedo odiar a alguien que en mi vida conocí? Ni siquiera sabía que existía. Y no, no la odiaba, de hecho sentía un cariño muy raro hacia ella.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella se encogió de hombros y sin aviso previo me abrazó. Sentí una sensación rara, no sabría cómo describirlo ¿Calor? ¿Calidez? Era como haber vivido un año sin lluvia, en el desierto y ahora de repente comenzaba a llover. Desde hace muchos años que vivía solo, poco veía a Kari y a mis padres, no iba a Japón con frecuencia, a lo sumo una vez cada cinco años y llevo ocho fuera del país. Ese abrazó fue como volver a casa después de un mal día, era familiar. Me estremecí, mi cuerpo se espelucó. No sabía cómo reaccionar, me sentía rígido y con miedo. Esto era un abrazo cariñoso, no los recordaba.

—Lo lamento —dijo luego de alejarse con un poco de pena en su rostro— suelo ser impulsiva.

—Descuida, yo también…

Concordamos en mirarnos, sonriendo y luego sin razón alguna comenzamos a reír bajo, luego más fuerte y más fuerte… ¿Por qué nos reíamos? Quien sabe, tal vez porque ambos teníamos el corazón roto y ahora luego de aquel apretón el dolor había parado un poco.

—En el diario, mamá dice que eres un tonto.

—¿Si?

—Yo no lo creo, pero ella lo escribía mucho.

—Las personas suelen tener ese concepto de mí, sino dicen que soy arrogante y un poco soberbio.

—A veces la arrogancia esconde los miedos —Su sonrisa era muy dulce, no podía evitar estar feliz— y, yo siempre he pensado que ser tonto es muy lindo además divertido.

—Solo un tonto llega a esa conclusión.

—Tienes razón —Se echó a reír otra vez, su risa era alegre y contagiosa— Soy muy tonta y torpe, pero hay un dicho que dice: _Una persona inteligente puede aparentar ser tonta, pero una tonta no puede aparentar ser inteligente_. Me gusta pensar que soy de las que ocultan cuan inteligente se es.

—Hablas raras, —Fruncí el cejo, arqueé una ceja y raspé mi cabeza con un dedo— yo a tu edad apenas y sabia preguntar en donde estaba el baño —Reí— y eso lo aprendí por las malas.

—¿En serio?

—No tanto, tengo sentido del humor, pero también el de responsabilidad, ya sabes, luego que mi hermana nació…

—¿Kari? ¿Hablas de ella? ¡Es muy linda!

—¿La conoces?

—Realmente no, pero te lo dije, leí el diario de mi mamá, en él se nombraba mucho a Kari y a tu papá.

¿Mi papá? Pero ¿Qué hacia él allí? Digo, Sora y él se conocían, pero era más bien una relación de "hola y adiós" solo por cortesía, mi papá rara vez estaba en casa, era de esos tipos que trabajaba y apenas ganaba el dinero suficiente para vivir de forma clase media, por eso trabajaba horas extras, para ser clase media alta, y por eso no lo veíamos muy a menudo, menos Sora.

—¿Cómo sabes que es muy linda?

—Internet ¿sabes que hay un lugar llamado Facebook? Sirve para encontrar personas, aunque solo he visto su foto de perfil.

—¿Usas el sarcasmo con tus mayores? —bromeé. En parte, ya que había observado que esta niña es un poco irreverente.

—¡Uhmmm! —Si tuviese un espejo diría que usó la misma expresión que había hecho yo hace un momento atrás: una ceja enarcada y frotaba su mano en su cabeza mientras pensaba— No, lo siento, es que Joe solía hablarme como adulto y rara vez me la pasaba con otras personas adultas.

—¿Cómo adulto? Con razón tu forma de hablar, no es bueno saltar etapas, debes vivir como niña, porque si no luego te arrepentirás y será (según) muy tarde.

—¿Según?

—A veces me comporto como uno. Por eso me dicen tonto. Eso ya lo sabes.

Al parecer mi comentario le causó mucha gracia porque las risas habían vuelto y a carcajadas. Pero mientras sentía esta calidez en mi corazón, no dejaba de pensar en el diario, sabía que no quería leerlo, pero me intrigaba y mucho. Soy un cobarde, sentía la necesidad de saber por qué me había mentido, por qué alejó a mi hija de mí, pero el miedo me consumía ¿Y si el motivo de Sora no era suficiente para perdonarla? ¿Y si solo lograría que la odiara? Nunca la odie, me dolía pensar que me cambió por uno de mis amigos, pero no la odiaba, mi amor es más fuerte que ese sentimiento, lo sé, porque muchas veces lo intenté, muchas veces quise borrar su recuerdo y lo único que conseguía era extrañarla aún más.

—Tai… —Su cara se ruborizó, intentaba ocultarlo, era justa esa expresión de Sora cuando sentía ese ardor en sus mejillas. Adorable— Las casualidades no existen… Y lo de hoy no lo fue.

—¿Sabías en donde estaría?

—Leo tus tuit, eres muy básico, siempre a la misma hora desde que estabas aquí hacías lo mismo, ¿no creerás que siempre ando con una camisa tuya por las calles e Italia? Eso es sagrado y solo…

—[…]_Para los partidos o juegos en el estadio_. Era lo que decía tu mamá.

—Y aún lo hace.

—Entonces, no fue un encuentro fortuito.

Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió explicando: engañó y llevó a Mimí lejos solo para "comprar" pan, pero sus intenciones eran pasearse por aquella avenida y aquel café para verme en él, cuando al fin me habló sintió un poco de vergüenza, pues, no sabía cómo reaccionaría yo con la noticia, por eso no dijo nada. Luego fueron al restaurant que casualmente estaba cerca del hotel en donde me hospedaba, otro engaño más, ella sabía que me quedaba cerca y siempre supo que se escaparía e iría por mí.

Una niña, que debo decir es muy decidida en cuanto a lo que hay que hacer. Otra cosa, lo del encuentro en Italia si no fue planeado, al menos no completamente, un asunto se le presentó a Sora que ahora luchaba por un puesto en la semana de la moda, (por eso estaba en USA) no sabía con quién dejarla y Ai sugirió que la enviaran con Mimí, que al parecer si estaba en la ciudad por cuestiones laborales.

—Necesito hablar con tu madre, luego de eso tú y yo tenemos mucho que hacer.

—¿Qué hacer?

—Dicen que la vida no da segundas oportunidades, pero creo que esta es una, y no la desperdiciaré Ai. No podremos devolver el tiempo, pero sí aprovechar el que ahora tenemos.

—¡Yei! —Gritó lanzándose en mis brazos y abrazándome con emoción. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a ellos y eran muy gratos.

**(*)**

Se había quedado dormida, salía del cuarto y me encontré con Mimí que se dirigía a dormir. Fui a la cocina y me senté en la mesa. Allí estaba el diario… No podría dormir, así que lo tenía que leer y estaba solo en ese momento ¿por qué no?

**(*****)**

**Notas de Genee: **Bueno, pensaba que Tai leería el diario en este capítulo, pero ya ven, no lo hice… Lo que sí que ahora pueden notar que Sora le echaba la culpa a Tai y que si no estaban juntos era por él. En el próximo si leerán el diario y será un capitulo Sora puro, pues, como es un diario se narrara desde lo que Sora pensó y pasó.

Por cierto lo del Joe era un recuerdo de Aimi, que por quedarse dormida lo sonó.

**Agradecimientos:**

***Lauuu: **Gracias, no soy genial, estoy lejos de serlo, pero lo intento (¿) ok, no. La vanidad solo le va a Tai. xDD

***CieloCriss:** escribí pronto, ando inspirada, gracias por tu Review. Espero te guste.

***HikaruCaelum: **Yeah, si hay una explicación que tendrás que esperar al capítulo IV :3 Gracias por pasarte y dejar RR.

***Leeen: **¡Cochina! Andas por la vida como una babosa mojada xDDD –Es broma- No me gusta hacer los fics muy dramáticos, me gusta que tengan un toque de humor y lo de Maradona era para eso, hacer reír, como te reíste, pues… misión cumplida. Lo de Joe, lo puse a él por cómo se trataban en Adventure y por cómo es, luego verás la razón. No fue elegido al azar.

***ChemicalFairy: **Jajaj, que bueno que no te molestó, pero aquí volví a poner tu canción, o eso creo. Olvidé mandarte la traducción, pronto lo haré. Sabes que este fic fue por ti, aunque la idea andaba por mi mente desde hace tiempo, pero tu reto fue lo que me impulsó, así que gracias, esta hecho para ti.

***Takari95: **Es bueno que te guste y te hice caso, fui directo a la PC ycontinué, por eso lo tengo listo ya. Tu fic del reto anda por el primer párrafo, no tenia inspiración para este, pero para el tuyo si, sentía la necesidad de inspirarme y me des-inspiré del tuyo, pero antes del capi IV subo el tuyo.

**Gracias a todas y a los Fav follow. Pronto (si las clases y los paros siguen) les subiré el capi IV, que ya lo tengo redactado en mi mente.**

**Lamento los errores que puedan haber, hay una palabra que hasta hoy me di cuenta que estaba mal escrita o no en el tiempo que debía ser puesta como: No era Rosó, era Rozó de rozar o tocar. O Frunzo (tiempo presente y en primera persona) y es Frunció (tiempo pasado y tercera persona) no entiendo la confusión, si sabía para y como se implementaban u.u (y sé que hay otros), bueno…**

**Nos leemos: Genee.**


	4. Querida Aimi

**Capitulo IV**

"**Querida Aimi".**

**"A veces la gente no quiere escuchar la verdad porque no quiere que sus ilusiones se vean destruidas."**

**- Friedrich Nietzsche-**

**~~~.*.~~~**

Mis dedos golpeaban la madera de la mesa redonda, en un fino compas de sonidos que fácilmente podía imitar el cabalgar de un caballo, mi pie se movía en un movimiento continuo y frenético… desesperado; estaba mordiendo mi labio inferior y con frecuencia tragaba pesado, sintiendo miles de agujas clavarse en mi garganta. Lo había dicho antes, tenía miedo, pero en este momento, estaba angustiado por lo que podía estar escrito en esas hojas viejas y amarillas.

¡Pavor! eso sentía.

Ya no era solo suponer que me la encontraba en la calle, en mis sueños. Ya no era pensar en que debía quemar sus recuerdos. No, nada de eso era la realidad, ya no era suponer nada, suponer si se casó en realidad o solo quería que yo desapareciera de su vida. No, ya no. No se trataba de eso, ahora debía ver lo que realmente pasaba por la cabeza de Sora, lo que pensó realmente y cuáles fueron sus verdaderos motivos.

¡¿Por qué diablos sentía el corazón pesado y comprimido?!

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo demonios me convertí en un maldito cobarde? ¿Cuándo mi vida pasó de ser genial a esta tortura? Había olvidado su estúpido nombre, había borrado su recuerdo. Ella tomó su camino y yo el mío, pero ahora... ahora todo se iba al retrete.

Tuve que adoptar una actitud un poco orgullosa, solo para no sentir dolor, y para que nadie más me volviera a hacer daño. Qué ironía, luego de tantos años de no sentirme así, de esquivar ese sentimiento, era la misma mujer que volvía por la revancha, como si lo que había hecho no era suficiente.

—En algún momento deberás empezar a leer.

Las palabras de Mimí me sacaron de mis tortuosos pensamientos. Alcé la mirada que desde hace un buen rato estaba sobre aquel cuaderno viejo y lleno de polvo. Ella estaba recargada sobre la entrada de la cocina; relajada y sonriente.

—Seguro que sí —dije, saliendo de mi estado silencioso— ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

—Aimi. —Caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó— Tuvo una pesadilla y me despertó.

—¿Ella está bien?

—Sí, está dormida. Por suerte, ya se calmó. Pero ¿Y tú, estás bien?

—Depende…

—¿De qué?

—De si leo o no estas hojas.

Mimí tomó un largo y pesado suspiro. Luego, solo me observó. Yo me sentía totalmente desnudo ante esa mirada, podía ser serena, pero tenía cierta presión que me obligaba a sentir que debía correr a tapar mis sentimientos, que al parecer, estaban expuestos a simple vista sobre esta mesa.

—Te debe de importar, sino, ya estuvieras leyendo.

—Claro que me importa, se supone que es mi hija ¿no?

Soltó una risa insolente, que provocó que la mirara con el cejo fruncido y los ojos achinados. Ella se explicó —No, no hablo de Ai, hablo de Sora.

Seguro eran pasadas las dos de la mañana. Todo estaba en calma, salvo mi corazón que se agitaba a más no poder ¡Rayos! Tan solo la mención de esa mujer me ponía los vellos de la nuca erizados.

¡NIEGALO TODO! Gritó una voz en mi interior.

Adopté una actitud aparentemente relajada e intenté sonreír como galán de cine estadunidense —Por supuesto que no.

—¡Jah! —Su mano se apoyó en la tabla de la mesa haciendo un enorme ruido. Con su otra mano me apuntó con el dedo— ¡Mentiroso!

¡¿Peo qué diablos…?! Esta chica está loca. La miré como queriendo decir: "¿En serio, de veras quieres discutir lo que siento o no?"

—Escucha —Bajé su mano acusadora de un manotón—. De cualquier modo, no es tu problema.

—Eres un grosero ¡Ju!

—Lo lamento, pero en realidad no quiero…

—¡Te gusta! ¡Aun la amas!

Y de vuelta la gallina al trigo —Que no, ya te he dicho que no ¡NO!

—Pues, a mí me parece que sí.

—Y yo soy quien siente, y no, no siento nada por ella.

—Sí, si lo sientes. Te gusta.

—¡QUE NO!

—¡Te gusta! —Ella continuó y yo ya me estaba cansando del asunto.

—¡Que no, no me gusta Sora, no siento nada por ella ¿Qué quieres que acepte?! —Y… ese hubiese sido un magnifico momento para cerrar mi boca y no tirarme la soga al cuello. Nunca aprenderé a no escupir lo que pienso— ¿Quieres que te diga que siempre la veía al cerrar mis ojos, que al despertar sabía que la había soñado, que al caminar por la calle la confundía en el mar de personas, que siempre pensé que me veía jugar; que iba a mis juegos y me observaba, y entonces sentía que debía dar lo mejor de mí mismo y así ella regresaría a mí porque no se daría cuenta de soy una maldito perdedor? ¡¿Eso quieres que te diga?!

»Pues, bien ¡sí, si la amo! y aun espero que me perdone por lo sea que haya hecho yo para que se fuera de mi lado. Porque soy una estúpido que nunca pudo olvidarla, porque aun la tengo marcada en mi piel, porque aun siento que… aun siento que… que… —Y entonces lo vi. Estaba agitado y lleno de rencor, pero no por Sora, sino por mí y mi actitud tan débil, porque aun la amaba y esperaba por ella. Mi respiración se escuchaba y ya no hablaba, hace mucho había empezado a gritar y a bufar, no solo eso, sino que empezaba a sentir las lágrimas fluir desde mis ojos hasta mis mejillas. Gemía, como si hubiese corrido un maratón—. Siento que… —continué pero con voz baja— mi vida sin ella… no es vida ¡Rayos! —Esto último lo susurré lleno de pena y vergüenza por estar llorando. Con mis brazos intenté borrar las lágrimas y baje la mirada—. Esto es deprimente —finalicé.

—Pienso que no.

Giré a ver a Mimí confundido. Sé que era patética esa escena que estaba dándole, cualquier otro se reiría del "invencible" vencido Yagami. Vaya oxímoron, pero era la realidad.

—Escucha Tai, vives en un mundo en donde preferiste huir a los sentimientos que tenías hacia mi amiga, luego te sentiste atormentado, pues estos te seguían… hicieras lo que hicieras. Y tu error fue pretender que nada te sucedía, que no sentías nada, engañarte. Es como si hubiese muerto y te negaras a esa realidad, suprimieras tus emociones y, luego, llegaste al límite de esa presión y explotaste, llevas siete años con esa presión aplastando tus sentimientos, eres como un Coca-Cola light cuando se agita y luego se abre… Simplemente estalla. Y lo acabas de hacer.

—Pensé que eras una cocinera.

—Lo soy.

—¿Y por qué tu sesión de psicología barata?

—Eres un tonto —Y tenía razón, pero me sentía entre la espada y la pared. Ella se levantó enfadada y se iba pero…

—Lo siento… —dije con la mirada hacia el suelo.

Se giró y me miró, no con lastima, sino con… ¿Ternura? —Tai, debes disculparme tú a mí, yo no debí…

—Lo siento Mimí, acepta mis disculpas, soy consciente de que solo querías ayudar, y actué como un cretino en vez de darte las gracias.

—Está bien —Sonrió con castidad—. Espero te animes a saber que fue de la vida de Sora, te ayudará un poco. Lo sé.

Solo asentí con una sonrisa muy chueca. Ella y Aimi parecían seguras de que Sora solo era una víctima más de la vida, pero no lo creo, no imagino qué pudo ocurrir para que ella me dejara y ocultara lo de mi hija. Bueno, aun no estoy seguro de que Ai sea mi hija. Independientemente del calor tan absurdo que me abarca cuando estoy junto a ella, puede que todo solo esté en mi cabeza.

En fin, Mimí se fue a acostar y el diario de Sora me miraba y gritaba que lo escuchara.

—¿Qué puedo perder? Si ya lo he perdido todo.

Entonces abrí el cuaderno. Si, era la muy ordenada y perfecta letra de Sora.

**Del Diario de Sora:**

_**Odaiba Enero 16 del 2005. **_

_¿Cómo comenzar a escribir lo que me ha pasado en estos últimos meses?_

_Según mi psicólogo: Joel Yuqueara. Debo de alguna forma desahogarme, y ya que no lo hago con él, debo drenarlo de algún modo. Pero me sentiría ridícula al comenzarlo con un: "querido diario, estoy a punto de morir de desamor, por culpa de Tai y de mi madre". Eso seguro le vendría bien a Kari o a Mimí. En mi caso me siento como una payasa y no creo que pueda escribir más de lo que ya he hecho._

_**Odaiba, Enero 20 de 2005.**_

_Ya pasaron cuatro días desde que escribí por primera vez, en realidad no he dicho nada relevante, solo que, aunque fue un ejemplo, moría de amor por Tai y mi madre, no de la manera cursi, ni del buen modo, sino literalmente: moría de amor, por no tenerlo._

_Hace cuatro días dije que me sentía ridícula al escribir esto, que solo podía ser escrito por niñas dulces e inocentes, pero hoy lo veo distinto, siento que es una forma de limpiar mi conciencia y espero, hija mía, lo logres entender. Porque todo lo que se encuentre en esta libreta, es para que algún día comprendas a tu madre. Así que lo comenzaré de la siguiente manera: Querida Aimi._

_Querida Aimi: _

_Hoy comprendí que la vida te puede sonreír, aunque no puedas devolverle la sonrisa. _

_Tu madre ha hecho cosas malas y estoy segura que me arrepentiré algún día, pero, estoy dispuesta a seguir haciéndolas por ti y tu futuro, espero este esté lleno de felicidad, porque ese es mi objetivo. Para que puedas entenderme, comenzaré desde un principio. Y no omitiré nada, porque no quiero que cometas mis mismos errores, aunque tengo la fe, de que cuando te entregue estos escritos seas una mujer, la cual, comprenda y perdone._

_Todo comenzó un día luego del último partido de fútbol de Taichi, un antiguo novio de la preparatoria (seguro leerás su nombre con regularidad, porque esto se trata de ti, de mí y de él, ya luego comprenderás mejor), ese día, luego de ganar el campeonato estudiantil, él recibió la noticia de que sería fichado por un gran equipo de Reino Unido, cosa que me alegró profundamente. Pero mis alegrías se esfumaron cuando en la fiesta post partido, un amigo me dijo que ahora todo cambiaria, que Tai iría a jugar lejos y que si me seguía prestando atención, (como solía hacer en sus prácticas de la preparatoria), no llegaría a nada, pues yo era su distracción. Tenía razón, aunque no se la di al momento. Me caracterizo por pensar las cosas mucho y ese día no fue la excepción. _

_Luego de terminar la charla me fui de la fiesta a donde mis abuelos, en el patio trasero. Junto al lago dela casa comencé a meditar y las palabras de Daisuke hacían eco en mi mente. Era cierto, yo distraía a Tai. Muchas veces él abandonaba las practicas por ir a verme ya sea: porque andábamos molesto y no se podía concentrar, porque ese día no nos vimos en ningún momento o porque no sentía la necesidad de ir, ya que, según él, necesitaba urgente verme porque si no moriría. Si, era sin duda un amor, decía lo que pensaba (eso cuando pensaba, porque la mayoría de las veces simplemente actuaba y luego veía y analizaba lo que había hecho). _

_Era impulsivo, siempre lo fue, y me gustaba que lo fuera, porque siempre terminaba sorprendiéndome y enamorándome. Bueno, él solía decir: _

"_Mientras pueda, te enamoraré, no importa si ya lo estás, seguiré enamorándote como cuando lo hacía antes de hacernos novios. No sabría que hacer sin ti y no importa si debo arrastrarme para pedirte perdón por las tonterías que hago y te molestan (estoy seguro seguiré haciéndolas), pero siempre iré en busca de tu perdón, precisamente por eso, porque sin ti no soy nadie". _

_La piel se me erizaba cuando repetía esas palabras, porque siempre lo hacía. Y seguro dirás que no podían ser las palabras exactas, pues, piensas mal, si son exactas, porque las grabó en una tarjeta y las escribía en muchos mensajes electrónicos. Taichi era único._

_Como te venia contando, resulta que luego de pensar mucho, decidí que no sería yo quien le hiciera tropezar en su carrera, y como dicen: "Si amas a alguien, déjalo ir…" y eso hice. Esa noche el dio conmigo, luego de una conversación que nos sacó lágrimas y demonios escondidos, la relación se acabó. Aunque el último adiós fue dicho en cuerpo y alma._

_La mañana llegó y el dormía junto a mí, envuelto en un mar de sábanas blancas, su rostro sereno y pacifico me llenó de nostalgia. Una lágrima partió desde dentro de mí, ya no era fuerte y ya no quería comprender nada. No deseaba dejarlo ir, no quería hacerlo. Acaricié su rostro con el revés de mi mano, dibujé con el dorso de esta la silueta de su rostro, de su cuerpo; me acurruqué entre sus brazos y su pecho y lloré en silencio. _

_Él seguía durmiendo y yo no podía soportar tener que decirle adiós, así que me levanté con cuidado y cubrí mi cuerpo, me acerqué una vez más hacia él y quité el mechón de pelo que reposaba sobre su frente y en ese lugar, mis labios lo tocaron por última vez._

_»—Te amo —Le susurré._

_¿Por qué quiero que sepas esto? Porque, (y lo diré sin rodeos, no es fácil y nada de lo que diga o suavizará) Tai es tu padre, el resultado de aquella noche fuiste tú. Perdóname por favor…_

**Tai:**

Eché un suspiro hondo. Hasta el momento lo único que he logrado es despertar esa nostalgia en mí. No sabía lo de Daisuke, ni mucho menos sobre que me contempló al dormir. Sora era de las chicas que decía algo hoy y al otro día se arrepentía, por lo menos conmigo, y eso pensé yo que había sucedido esa noche, que al despertar ella estaría arrepentida y a mi lado, pero solo me encontré con mi soledad.

La busqué, la llamé y fui hasta su casa y solo me encontré con que había ido a visitar a su padre y que no volvería hasta, en ese entonces, dentro de una semana, a pesar de la noticia la llamaba todo los días esperando saber que había vuelto, pero no pasó, me tuve que ir sin volverla a ver.

En Inglaterra, le enviaba correos, llamaba a su casa y a su teléfono móvil, pero o nunca estaba o no contestaba. Entonces comprendí que, tal vez, era una señal, que debía convertirme en el mejor y buscarla luego. Qué ironía, porque cuando lo hice caí en cuenta, de que la realidad era diferente y que lo que me decía el destino era que debía soltarla, olvidarla…

Continué leyendo el diario.

**Del Diario de Sora:**

_**Odaiba, Enero 21 de 2005.**_

_Querida Aimi:_

_La noche pasada te escribí y revelé sobre que Tai es tu padre, pero nunca escribí, el porqué de que no lo sepas y esta es la razón…_

_Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquella noche, Tai se había marchado y yo comenzaba a vivir una vida lejos de él. Constantemente recibía sus correos electrónicos, marqué su dirección como "spam" no estaba lista para saber de él, igual ocurría con sus llamadas, bloqueé su número en mi teléfono y dejaba dicho con mi madre que no estaba, así si llamaba a casa no tendría que sentirme obligada a atenderle._

_Cuando al fin dejó de llamar o escribir, pensé que había comprendido mis indirectas. Me sentí aliviada y asustada. En el transcurso de esa semana, estaba haciendo el papeleo para la universidad en Tokio, pero algo me preocupaba más que eso, mi periodo menstrual debía de haber comenzado hace dos semanas y media, al principio pensé que era el estrés, pero luego recordé que aquella noche no nos habíamos protegido en absoluto y eso me llenó la cabeza de tormentos. No dormía bien, y sabía que esa preocupación solo se iría si me hacia el examen médico._

_Soy una persona que debe hacer las cosas bien o si no, no se siente completa, es algo irónico si contamos las veces que no he actuado "perfectamente" ya que son innumerables las veces que me equivoco, de hecho soy tan imperfecta que es absurdo creer que intento hacer todo bien y como los demás esperan. Pero, precisamente por eso fui hacerme los exámenes. Luego de que me sacaran la sangre y me dijeran que debía esperar un aproximado de una hora, me fui a caminar-_

_Un dolor muy peculiar salió de mi vientre, fui al baño de un centro comercial y sonreí por primera vez ante la sensación, que no pensé sentir nunca, por la llegada de mi menstruación. Estaba aliviada y no era necesario ir por aquel examen. Pero de todos modos fui a retirarlo._

_Una hora después, estaba al frente de Joe Kido, él hacia la pasantía en aquella clínica. Se había graduado un año antes y era mi superior por uno, así que ya estaba en la universidad y a un año de lograr ser médico, por ello hacia la pasantía en aquella clínica. Aunque solo era un vulgar y simple "secretario"_

_Me sentía avergonzada de decirle si ya me habían entregado los exámenes para saber si estaba embarazada, quise irme y dejar aquel inútil resultado, pero no lo hice. Simplemente le dije que me entregara el sobre de unos resultados de sangre. _

_»—Ten —Saludó muy gratamente, Joe siempre fue sencillo y agradable, solía pasarse con Mimí y conmigo, luego de un campamento en donde él era nuestro guía (por ser el mayor). Después de ser la novia del futbolista más popular de Odaiba Este, perdí el contacto con Joe—. ¿Estas enferma o algo así?_

_»—No, no creo estar enferma, es un… uhmmm… un examen que me piden en la universidad —Mentí— sin ello, no puedo inscribirme._

_»—Bueno, espero que todo esté bien. _

_Me despedí, pensando que sería la última vez que vería a Joe. Al estar enfrente de la clínica y sentir los rayos del sol, pude aspirar un poco de alegría, no sabía el porqué, bueno, tal vez se debía a que ya no estaba angustiada por lo que decía aquel resultado debido a que ya mi cuerpo me había dado la respuesta. Error ¿Sabías que hay mujeres que menstrúan en su primer trimestre de embarazo? Yo soy una de ellas. Quedé en shock frente al resultado, ¿era una broma?_

_De pronto sentí el mundo girar de prisa y todo se oscureció. _

_Desperté dentro un cuarto pulcro y blanco. Vi borroso y delante de mí estaba una silueta, restregué mi mano por mis orbes y cuando logré ver mejor, noté a Joe junto a mí. Y lo primero que dijo fue:_

_»—Con que un examen de rutina ¿eh? —Por supuesto su tono fue chocante e inundado de sarcasmo puro._

_Eso me hizo volver a la realidad, estaba embarazada y con esa noticia sentía mi mundo caer. Cabe resaltar que ese día Joe tuvo que tranquilizarme, yo tiritaba del miedo, frases como: "¿Qué dirían mis padres?" "¿Por qué justo ahora que Tai está lejos?" o "No, no es cierto, he tenido mi periodo, los resultados están mal". Pero, Joe fue quién me dijo que habían excepciones en cuanto esa "regla" de las mujeres embarazadas y su periodo, que era una patología la cual me permitía ver mi periodo los primeros tres meses de embarazo. Yo no quise creerle, solo quería huir y haber deseado no haber leído esos resultados._

_Perdóname Aimi, perdóname hija, pero debes comprender que mi visión en ese momento, no era traerte al mundo, no sin antes ser digna de ti y menos con un padre a miles de kilómetros de nosotras. Porque de todos mis pensamientos ese día el único que no circuló por mi cabeza fue que tu padre decidiera darnos la espalda._

¿Darle… la espalda?

Sora… Sora estaba llenándole la cabeza a Aimi, pero ¡¿Qué demonios escribía?, ¿por qué mierda le decía eso a la niña?! Maldita sea, Sora estaba lavándole el cerebro a Aimi. Eso hacía, ¿tanto así me odiaba?

Esto no estaba llegando a nada así que hojee un par de páginas, hasta llegar a una parte que me dejó atónico, ¿Intentó matarse? ¿Desde cuándo era tan cobarde como para recurrir a esa huida de la vida tan… tan estúpida?

[…]_Fue la peor decisión de mi vida, fui una idiota tan solo en pensarlo y una maldita n hacerlo, no solo me estaba matando, sino que en ella te llevaba conmigo. Soy la peor de las cobardes, tenía tanto miedo que decidí acabar con mi vida y la tuya ¿por qué? No tenía las agallas para vivir sabiendo que pude haber abortado, que pude haberte quitado la vida antes de vivir. Eso era lo que rondaba por mi mente y no lo quería, ese peso en mi conciencia no lo quería._

_Vacié el frasco de pastillas y de un puñado las tragué. No quería un intento de muerte, quería morir. Así que llené la tina de agua y me sumergí en ella. Con el cuerpo adormecido y muriendo no tendría la fuerza para arrepentirme. Solo que no conté con que Joe fuese a mi casa y me encontrara moribunda. Una segunda oportunidad, de nuevo estaba él allí para ayudarme cuando todos incluso tu padre me dieron la espalda._

—OK —dije deteniendo la lectura— Esto no está llegando a ningún lado, ahora entiendo menos. Solo… solo quiero saber porque me mintió. Porque dice que la abandoné.

Seguí leyendo: decía muchas cosas, pedía perdón por sus errores, habló de que su madre le dio la espalda, de que su padre no podía tenerla por cuestiones de vivienda y economía, pero que a pesar de la desilusión, podía contar con él. Cosa que no le sirvió para nada, puesto que, si nunca estuvo para ella, menos para la criatura que llevaba en su vientre. El nombre de Joe aparecía con mayor continuidad, el mío iba desapareciendo, era opacado por el del peliazul. Era una especie de gurrero: noble y sin armadura. O eso decían las palabras de Sora, en cambio yo era la bestia nefasta y piltrafa. Exactamente no lo dijo así, pero palabras más, palabras menos… es lo mismo.

No solo habló de su momento de depresión y del intento de suicidio, sino que según, Joe la salvó de múltiples maneras, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y aceptó decirle al mundo que él era el padre, por ello se mudaron y al poco tiempo se casaron.

Es ridículo de pensarlo, tan siquiera, es que es absurdo, muy… sentía mi cólera aumentar. Joe siempre amó en silencio a Sora.

¡DEMONIOS! ¡En estos malditos tiempos no se puede confiar en nadie, EN NADIE!

Y aun así, luego de leer por horas, no leí nada que me explicara el porqué de todo este maldito asunto.

Decidí regresar a la hojas que me salté, no tan atrás, me fijé en una zona rayada, habían borrado un pequeño párrafo. Desde allí lo continué.

_Los rumores de mi embarazo corrían como pólvora. Las miradas de lastima y satisfacción eran puestas sobre mí, mi vientre crecía y a pesar de que mi madre, Joe y mi padre lo sabían, nadie más estaba al tanto, solo especulaban, no sabían nada a ciencia cierta. Me armé de valor, no podía contactarme con él por el correo o por teléfono, ya hace dos meses, en ese momento, que no teníamos contacto. No sabía nada de él, ni siquiera su dirección. Los Yagami, mantenían esa información con discreción y recelo._

_Escribí una carta, en ella decía que lo último que quería era privarlo de sus sueños, no me importaba ser la que sufriera la que viviera lejos y abandonara sus sueños, solo quería que ambos, tanto tú como él fueran felices. Entonces, renuncié a mi futuro y busqué un trabajo de medio tiempo, Joe, un pilar muy importante en aquel momento me ayudó a buscar una escuela técnica de modas. En la carta le decía todo esto más detallado. Le pedí que no renunciara a su sueño que yo podía con las responsabilidades, por lo menos hasta que su posición económica y profesional estuviese estable. Le imploré que no se enojara por ser tan estúpida y olvidar tomar la píldora, y rogué que no nos dejara, que si de algo estaba segura era de su amor y compromiso y que sabía que no nos dejaría…_

Llegué a la parte en donde estaba todo tachado por la tinta azul de un bolígrafo. Manchas que parecían ser causadas por gotas se encontraban en el papel… lágrimas. Eran muy viejas y estaban secas, si no fuese por eso, por estar secas, hubiese jurado que eran las mías que habían caído y terminado empapando la hoja vieja. Solté el aliento pesado, soplé y resoplé; me sentía frustrado, estrujé mi rostro y llevé mi cabello hacia atrás, para luego despelucarlo con furia. ¿La carta nunca llegó? Es por eso que me odia, porque pensó que la había leído… ¿era eso?

_Aun duele hija mía, aun duele pensar en lo que me dijo cuándo respondió…_

¿Le respondí? Estoy seguro de que no, y drogado o loco no estaba.

_[…] cuando respondí sus palabras fueron tan hirientes y fuerte. No llegaré a esa parte aun. _

_Fui a donde la familia Yagami, a su apartamento, mi intención era hablar con Hikari y decirle que enviara el sobre, pero no estaba solo estaba el señor Susumu._

_Me miró de arriba para abajo, sentí vergüenza de su mirada que me analizaba. El chisme había llegado a sus oído, era lo más seguro. Aun así me recibió con enorme sonrisa._

_»—Querida, ¿Cómo has estado? Tiempo sin saber de ti._

_»—Hola Sr. Yagami. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿se encuentra Hikari?_

_»—Lo siento, está con TK, pero dime ¿Qué pasa? Yo te puedo ayudar._

_Dude si hacerlo o no, pero al fin lo hice. Le estiré la mano y le entregué el sobre. Le pedí que se lo entregara y me dijo (aun lo recuerdo reír) »—: ¿Si quieres te doy la dirección y lo envías tú?, ¿Quieres su número?_

_Asentí. Me invitó a pasar, mientras buscaba el bloc en donde tenía la dirección y el número de teléfono. Tenía ya dos meses sin vivir allí, pero el olor peculiar de Tai se encontraba impregnado en aquel mueble de su sala, su favorito. Allí vivimos mundiales, Champions, copas europeas y nacionales, también fútbol en su consola de juegos, chistes que soltaba, una vez ya de novios: besos y caricias. Muchos recuerdos y añoranzas. Temblaba de miedo, ¿Qué si Tai regresaría a Japón dejando atrás todo por lo que luchó?_

_El Sr. Yagami llegó y me pidió la carta, pues, él la enviaría debido a que Yuuko había tomado la libreta con los datos de Taichi. No dudé y le di la carta._

_Dos semanas después, recibí la respuesta:_

"_Es difícil para mí escribir esto, de hecho, no sé cómo me he armado de valor para hacerlo. _

_Fuiste mi primer amor, mi primera ilusión y ahora mi primer desamor. Jamás pensé en decirte esto, pero tú me obligaste a hacerlo. Te busqué como un loco desesperado, llamé, pregunté por ti y solo obtuve como respuesta el silencio de tus palabras y las mentiras de boca de personas que me amaron (y de tu madre). _

_Quise dejar todo atrás, mis sueños y metas e irte a buscar, pero luego me enteré de que te has estado viendo con otro. Sora, no soy bobo, sé que ese hijo no es mío, estoy dispuesto a volver por ti y ayudarte, decir que seremos padres y fingir que no sé la verdad, pero debes ser sincera… no me mientas, ya todos lo saben ¿Y sabes…? El mundo es tan pequeño como dicen que es. _

_Espero tu respuesta, te amo lo suficiente como para fingir que esto es real. _

_Solo quiero la verdad"._

En medio de esta habitación sentir caer el cuaderno de mis manos. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, sentí la ira apoderarse de mí en forma de un sonrojo que iba desde mi cuello hasta las orejas… _¡Maldita sea, Maldita sea, maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué? _

_¿Cómo demonios quieren que la comprenda? ¡¿Cómo?! Maldita sea ¡¿Cómo?! _

Me levanté de la silla como que si sintiera que esta quemara. Di tras varios tras pies y esta calló al suelo. Al lado de esta, estaba el diario… abierto. El viento del aire acondicionado movía las hojas y están sonaban en el silencio del lugar.

Yo solo me apoyé sobre un pilar de la habitación del hotel. Mi vista se perdió en la nada y mi cara, cada vez, ardía con más rabia. No lo podía creer, no lo podía creer _¡NO, DE ELLA NO! _Ella nunca me haría algo así. _Pero lo hizo._

—Maldición, maldición—. Mi quijada estaba tensa y las palabras salían a penas de entre mis dientes apretados.

Sostuve mi cabeza, ocultándola detrás de mis brazos. Luego solo me desparramé de rodillas en el suelo.

—¿Estas bien?

Tan rápido como oí esa voz, levanté mi rostro para verla. Estaba de pies frente a mí. Llevaba una bata de noche larga hasta los tobillos y un dinosaurio de peluche entre sus manos. Me miraba con pena en sus ojos. Seguramente, porque sabía cómo me sentía esa noche.

No pude responderle.

Ella se acercó y tomó el cuaderno del suelo y lo miró con tanta insignificancia. Como si este tuvieras las preguntas y respuestas más obvias del mundo.

—Ya veo, leíste tu carta.

—¡Ai! Yo… —Reaccioné de inmediato.

¡Rayos! No quiero que mi hija piense que yo la odié, o que yo no la reconocí. ¡Demonios! Yo nunca envié esa carta de mierda.

—Lo sé. No negaré que te odié cuando leí esta parte… pero, ¿sabes? A veces siento que puedo ver cosas que nadie más ve, Joe decía que era un sexto sentido.

—Ai…

—Debes leerlo completo. Te odié, pero luego comprendí que no había sido tu culpa. Aunque, creo que Mamá no se dio cuenta del meollo del asunto.

—Yo sería incapaz Ai… incapaz de escribir eso. A tu madre la amé como a ninguna mujer y estoy seguro que a ti…

Sus pies corrieron en dirección a mí y me rodearon con fuerza. Un abrazo intenso. En él se escondían días, semanas y años de ausencia. Lo extrañaba, aunque nunca los sentí.

—Lo siento hija.

—No te preocupes papá —Su voz se escuchaba sofocada entre aquel abrazo, sus palabras chocaban con mi piel, pues, hundía su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. Aun se aferraba con fuerza a mí y yo igual, me aferraba a ella—. Solo promete que no dejaras que nadie nos vuelva a separar.

—Nunca pasará, Ai. Nunca.

Se separó y me miró, su pequeño dedo limpió una lágrima que había soltado en medio de mi enojo e impotencia. Sonrió con tanta calidez, con inocencia y castidad, podría perderme en ese sonido risueño por siempre sin importarme nada.

Susurró —Si lloras, el pequeño Agu se pondrá triste —Mostró el dinosaurio de color Anaranjado.

—Aimi… —Era Mimí— ¿Qué haces despierta? Ven a dormir.

—Solo vine a hacer pis y por agua. —Me miró y guiñó el ojo, luego solo se marchó tomada de la mano de Mimí.

Una vez más, me encontraba solo en aquel oscuro lugar, con el diario a unos centímetros lejos de mí. Sentía un susto extremo. Odiaba a Sora Takenouchi en ese momento. Jamás le perdonaría tantas mentiras… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Sentí pasos rápidos devolverse hacia a mí. Era ella de nuevo, mi pequeña castaña —Ten —Me extendió el peluche— Lo uso cuando me da miedo, te lo presto para que termines de leer.

Sus dulces y pequeños labios rozaron mi mejilla y salió corriendo tras el nuevo grito de Mimí.

Si el valor se me había ido, ahora volvía y repotenciado. Expulsé aire y volví a la mesa. Tomé el diario y levanté la silla. Coloqué al dino sobre la mesa y me dije a mi mismo.

—Veamos cuantas mentiras más dirás sobre mí Sora Takenouchi.

…

**N/A: En el próximo sabrán más del diario. I promess you**

**Gracias a Todos por sus comentarios, por seguirme y por sus favoritos. Si no le contesté a alguien. Sorry. Estoy demasiado humillada para hacerlo :'( y menos por aquí (como suelo hacer).**

**Si pues, nos humillaron en el Camp now. ¿Qué se hace? A veces se gana, otras se empata, otras se pierde y hay ocasiones en la que te dan con los pies hasta en el ego. Me satisface saber que los merengues no pasaron a la final… que luego de tres años con Mohu aún no hacen nada bueno y la décima está taaaaaaaaan lejos, como Messi de ganar su quinto balón de Oro consecutivo. OK, su semifinal fue más digna, y reconozco que jugaron bien y, por poco lo logran, POR POCO, eso no significa que lo lograra, una derrota es una derrota u.u**

**Ay mis culé, qué más da… ganar la Liga BBVA es algo bueno también. –Patalea- Yo quería la liga de campeones ok, he abierto nuevas heridas y esto no tiene que ver con el tema principal.**

**A los Madridistas y otros que leen no los odio, solo que los odio. Fanáticos del Bayern y Borussia, espero que sus equipos hagan una gran final. Se lo merecen, por algo están en donde están ¿no?**

**PD: Espero les guste el capi :3**


	5. Así ocurrió

**Castillo de Cristal.**

**Capítulo V**

**Así ocurrió~.**

**~~~.*.~~~**

—¡Mira Tai, mira!

Solo teníamos dos días de habernos encontrado. Quién lo diría, se me hace imposible tan solo imaginarme sin ella. ¿Se puede llegar a querer a alguien, tanto, en tan poco tiempo? Creo que en este aspecto soy muy inocente o ingenuo. Sea cual sea el caso, adoro con todo mi ser a Aimi Kido. Sí, ese apellido no es el que debería llevar, es algo que pronto mis abogados solucionaran.

Mi pequeña castaña mira por la ventana del tren que nos llevará hacia Barcelona. Está maravillada. Eso me hace sonreír, al ver su inocencia me recuerda a Hikari, mi hermosa hermana. Pero, no solo eso, sino que, al ver ese brillo en sus ojos me recuerda a mí mismo. Es tan decidida, astuta, ingeniosa. Es una mezcla entre su madre, la mujer de la cual un día me enamoré.; Joe, el que una vez llamé amigo. Y otras, muchas, pocas, tantas cosas de mí. No sabría decirlo con exactitud, pero es tan parecida y a la vez tan diferente…

—¡Tai! —gritó y logró con ello sacarme de mis estado ensimismado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Este tren me hace recordar a las películas de Harry Potter. ¡Son muy parecidos! —Hablaba con emoción.

—¿Sí? —Le sonreí— En ese caso, fue bueno haber perdido el vuelo.

Al decir eso, noté que se removió sobre su asiento. Miraba hacia los lados, nerviosa o incomoda. Hice muchas veces ese gesto cuando me encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Sé muy bien, y por experiencia propia, que algo sucedía

¿Debía preguntar? ¿Guardar silencio? No sabía qué hacer.

Cuidar a Hikari me resultaba fácil y natural. Bueno, eso luego de aquella bofetada de parte de mi madre, y de largos días en el hospital, debido a que por mi culpa a mi hermana le volvió la fiebre y enfermó de gravedad. Aun así, solía llevarme bien con ella, era mi dulce hermana. De hecho, aún lo es. Pero, Aimi es mi hija, tiene siete años de edad y apenas llevo 48 horas con ella. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

—Escucha —dijo ella rodándose sobre el asiento del vagón y acortando distancia entre los dos—. Te diré algo, pero, no te burles ¡eh!

Parecía que escondía un secreto nacional, como una pequeña espía de la CIA. Observaba todo a su alrededor y miraba con desconfianza todo lo que se movía, o dejaba de mover en el lugar.

Asentí. Intentaba parecer serio, pero, por alguna extraña razón, el asunto me divertía.

—¿Sabes guardar un secreto? —susurró. Volví a asentir—. Escucha con atención.

Subió sobre la butaca, se puso de rodillas en ella; con sus manos rodeó mi oreja y susurró…

—¿De eso se trata? No te gusta vola…

—¡CALLATE! —Gritó apenada y, su rostro se adornó de un rojo fuerte—. Es que… —Balbuceó— Le temo a las alturas ¿bien?

—No deberías de temer, todos lo hacemos en alguna parte de nuestras vidas.

—Tú no.

—Créeme, hasta yo. Sí, soy grandioso —Me encogí de hombros e hice un mohín—, pero, incluso yo le temo a ciertas cosas.

—¿Cómo a cuáles?

Ok, no quería decirle a una niña de siete años que mi mayor temor era su propia madre. No era que le temiera por miedo, era un temor más bien del tipo: No quiero perderla-no quiero tenerla.

—Uhmmm…

—No me mientas —arrugó su pequeña nariz, ¿Acaso sabía que intentaba evitar el asunto de su madre?

—No te mentiré —Me escude detrás de mis manos. Pero que temperamental es esta chica—. Bien, muchas veces, cuando estoy en la cancha de futbol y debo hacer una jugada o marcar un penalti. Eso suele asustarme.

—Eso es nerviosismo, no miedo.

—¡Es miedo! —Mi voz se disfrazó de asombro y se volvió un poco exagerada— No sabes lo que es tener la victoria, empate o, en su defecto, el reducir el marcador para lograr ganar en tus manos. Más que nervios, es miedo. Miedo de defraudar a cientos de fanáticos, al equipo, al entrenador o a pequeñas fanáticas de nombres Aimi.

Soltó una carcajada tímida al sentir como la empujaba, juguetonamente, con mi hombro. Primera vez que la veía tan vulnerable.

—¡Oigan!

—¡Ey! —Le dije a la mujer que acababa de entrar en el vagón—. Pensé que habías huido.

—¡Qué genio! —Ironizó Mimí— Huiré en un tren, ¿A dónde se supone que vaya?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú que querías escapar de mí.

—¿De ti? —Tomó asiento y le entregó a Ai una bandeja con algo de comer— ¿Por qué querría huir de ti?

—No lo sé, tal vez no soportas estar al lado de un galán como yo.

Sí, me ofendí al verla reír descontrolada. NO era un chiste.

—No te rías, no tengo culpa de ser guapo, rico y talentoso.

—¡Eso lo dijo Cristiano en una entrevista! —Habló Ai en su tono _conocedor_.

La plática cambió. Hablamos por un largo tiempo, Aimi se durmió. Mimí también.

Yo me apoyé sobre la ventana de cristal del tren. Veía el paisaje, o eso parecía. Mi mente se había vuelto a sumergir en Sora, en ese encuentro hace un día, en lo que dijo el diario, en intentar saber si mentía o no. En tal caso, sino mentía ¿Quién pudo haber enviado esa carta de mi parte?

Seguía mirando hacia el cristal… y esa frase del diario vino a mí, seguida de aquella escena que no podía dejar de imaginar.

**Del Diario de Sora:**

_[…] Mi vida se fue en picada al leer aquella carta de parte de Tai. Me estaba diciendo que era una mentirosa, que lo había engañado, que nunca lo amé… ¿Cómo, cómo podía escribirlo? Yo había confiado en él, y él, en pocas palabras me llamó oportunista._

_Si, hija, oportunista. Porque, según tu padre, yo le quería meter por los ojos un hijo que no era de él._

_En el momento dude de mi estado de cordura. Simplemente todo lo que había leído había sido parte de mi imaginación. Deliraba, eso era seguro. Caí en un estado de negación tan fuerte que ignoré todo lo que decía aquella carta. Ese no era Tai, no era Mí Tai. Era una broma de mal gusto. _

_Comencé a llorar cuando sentí que la realidad me alcanzaba. Estaba sola en aquel apartamento. Sola. _

_Llamé a casa de Hikari. Nadie contestó. Lo intenté de nuevo, esta vez, la contestadora fue lo que escuché. En el mensaje decía que los Yagami se encontraban en el Reino Unido. Estaban de vacaciones por dos semanas y que dejara mi mensaje._

_Arrojé el teléfono hacia un lugar al frente de mí. Sentí como el sonido del espejo caía, así como mi mundo._

_Hasta ese momento mi vida había sido genial. Mi madre y yo, habíamos limado asperezas. Tenía a la mejor amiga del mundo, Mimí. Y sin duda al mejor novio que pude tener, Tai. Viví en un cuento de hadas. Me encontraba en el castillo más grande del mundo, qué ironía ¿no? Pues, luego de varios minutos contemplando el vidrio roto a unos metros de mí, en aquella habitación, me di cuenta de que lo que había oído, no era el espejo romperse en mil pedazos, sino aquel mundo, aquel castillo de cristal. Ese que caía por culpa de esa grieta, esa grieta que tenía nombre y apellido: Sora Takenouchi._

_Era yo la grieta, que por tomar decisiones erróneas rompía aquel castillo frágil que me había armado años atrás. Hoy, estaba derrumbado y con ello, mi relación con Haruiko, mi madre y Tai._

_El timbre de mi apartamento me hizo caminar a atender la puerta. Detrás de ella estaba el superior Joe, así solía decirle y Mimí también. _

Tenía la sonrisa más amplia del mundo y en sus manos alguna cosa que sabía horrible, solo dijo que era algo que me ayudaría con el embarazo, algún nutriente de sabor asqueroso. Debía darle crédito, hacia lo que podía, y yo no ayudaba mucho.

En ese primer trimestre de embarazo, todo lo _que olía o saboreaba era asqueroso. Tenía antojos extraños, jamás había comido mango, una fruta tropical de Sudáfrica. Pero, en ese momento era lo que se me antojaba. Cosa, que también Joe, llevó en una de sus visitas y no te imaginaras que sucedió luego de digerirla… Sí, fue más lo que duró el pobre en conseguir la fruta, que lo que duró en mi paladar. Solo un mordisco. Directo al inodora a devolverla._

_Ese día Joe fue a visitarme, como se había vuelto costumbre luego de saber lo del embarazo, lo de Tai lejos y el problema con mi madre y padre. Él sabía que necesitaba un amigo. Matt y Mimí no estaban en la ciudad. Uno, había ido a estudiar música en la prestigiosa escuela de artes y música de Tokio. Esa a la que yo tuve que dejar de ir. Y la otra, en algún lugar del mundo vacacionando, su vida estaba llena de viajes y lujos. Los demás amigos míos, habían dejado la ciudad en busca de sueños, otros estaban aún en Odaiba, pero hacían sus vidas nuevas, como adultos jóvenes._

_Por eso, la costumbre de tener a Joe en mi sala, cada tarde, era necesaria. Pero, en ese momento, a minutos de haber leído esa contestación de parte de Tai, no quería verlo, ni a él ni a nadie, así que le cerré la puerta luego de gritarle cosas como que. "mi vida apesta" "todo lo que deseo se vuelve lodo entre mis manos" "nací para estar sola, vete"._

_Había dado la primera señal se depresión. Me sentía sola. _

_Luego de gritarle cosas, que no tenían nada que ver con él cerré la puerta de un golpetazo. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que esta quedó abierta. Cosa que no me dio tiempo de ver._

_Corrí a mi habitación, mi sangre hervía, estaba molesta y llena de ira. No pensaba y quería acabar con todo lo que sentía. No era lo suficientemente valiente como para pensar en abortarte, tampoco lo fui para pensar en tenerte. _

_Entonces pensé que la solución era desaparecer de este mundo._

_Fue la peor decisión de mi vida, fui una idiota tan solo en pensarlo y una maldita en hacerlo, no solo me estaba matando, sino que en ella te llevaba conmigo. Soy la peor de las cobardes, tenía tanto miedo que decidí acabar con mi vida y la tuya._

_ ¿Por qué? _

_No tenía las agallas para vivir sabiendo que pude haber abortado, que pude haberte quitado la vida antes de vivir. Eso era lo que rondaba por mi mente y no lo quería. Ese peso en mi conciencia no lo quería._

_Entonces tomé un frasco de pastillas y empuñé alrededor de más de una docena en mis manos. _

_Sudaba frio, tenía miedo. El corazón se me aceleraba. No quería retroceder, no quería acobardarme. Deseaba morir. Corrí al baño en donde hace un rato, antes de leer la carta de Tai, llené la tina. Tomé las pastillas y las tragué. Un puñado, luego otro. Me sumergí en la tina y esperé la muerte._

_Con el cuerpo adormecido y muriendo no tendría la fuerza para arrepentirme._

_…_

_**Actualidad, Grecia.**_

_Sora estaba sentada, esperando poder reunirse con los socios para una nueva línea de ropa. Estaba ansiosa, debía de poder convencer al resto de los empresarios para que invirtieran en su colección y así, poder salir adelante. _

_Estaba bajo presión, aún más luego de haberse encontrado con Tai. No estaba en la situación económica como para librar un juicio por la tutoría de Aimi. La vida le pasaba siempre factura por sus errores. Pero, no podía permitir que le arrebataran a su hija._

_No podía perder a Aimi. _

_Había accedido a que Tai la llevara consigo. Pero sería momentáneo. No planeaba dejar a su hija con aquel extraño que se había convertido Tai para ella. Aun así, decidió que Mimí los acompañara. _

_Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Tai parecía decidido a no dejarla partir con Ai, en que movería diestra y siniestra por su hija. Y si ella se negaba a dejarla compartir con él, no tendría opción en arrebatarle la custodia definitiva de su hija._

_Suspiraba, estaba en recepción, en una pequeña oficina de la ciudad de Grecia. Ya el poco dinero que Joe les dejó del seguro y de sus cuentas de ahorro se esfumaban. EL dinero de la pequeña tienda que ella mantenía a cargo era escaso y no cubría todos los gastos. Ahora, para completar… Tai le hacia la vida más difícil. Estaba segura de que las palabras del moreno eran ciertas. Él le quitaría a lo único que amaba y que le quedaba, su hija. _

_Pensó y recordó su pasado. Cómo el karma quería hacerla pagar. La vida venía a quitarle lo que más amaba a cambio de haberle dado días de amor junto a Joe y Aimi Kido._

_**Odaiba, años atrás. **_

_(Luego del intento de suicidio)__**.**_

_Al despertar, Joe me miraba. De nuevo estaba en el hospital. Pregunté "¿qué sucedía?, ¿en dónde estaba?" Él contestó que estaba en el hospital, me gritó desesperado. Decía que era una tonta. Qué estaba viva de milagro. _

_—¿Sabes qué hubiese pasado si te encontraba, tan solo, unos minutos luego? Eres una irresponsable, pensé que eras diferente. ¿Por qué matarte y a tu hija? La vida no es un juego. Muchos desean vivir, ser padres y tú, tú decides irte a suicidar. Sea, cual sea tu problema, estoy seguro que la solución no era la muerte —Gritaba, daba pasos de un lugar a otro, movía los brazos con furia, creí que en cualquier momento arremetería contra mí—. Y Tai, ¿Sabes que hubiese sentido de saberte muerta por intoxicación o ahogamiento? ¿Causado por ti misma? Pensaste acaso en él._

_Eso dolió, y mucho._

_—No, no sé. Tal vez haría una fiesta. O se iría con una de las chicas de su club de fans. Posiblemente tomaría vacaciones para saborear que ya no existo más._

_El semblante duro y castigador de Joe cambió a uno sereno y dudoso._

_—Lo el suicidio ¿fue por Tai? ¿Qué sucedió? No me evadas el tema, creo merecer saber la verdad._

_—¿Me sacaras en cara tu ayuda?_

_—No, solo quiero ayudarte. Me importas mucho, Sora. No deseo que nada malo de pase. Eres mi amiga._

_—Me dejó, me dejó sola con mis problemas._

_—¿Tai? Pero si él te amaba._

_—Si —Sonreí con ironía—. En un tiempo pasado. Eso, sí lo hizo alguna vez lo hizo._

_—Cuando el amor es verdadero, se nota a leguas. Y eso a él se le notaba ¿Por qué dices que te abandonó?_

_—Porque lo escribió en una carta. Tan cobarde fue…_

_—¿Una carta? ¿Cobarde? —Sabía a qué iban sus "preguntas". Lo decía por mí, ambas cosas. Lo de la carta y lo de ser cobarde al intentar decir un asunto importante por ese medio o por haber intentado morir._

_—Sora, escucha. Sé que no es el momento de decir te lo dije. Pero, te lo dije. Ve y habla con él. Llámalo, cerciórate que fue él quién te envió esa carta. No se trata de ti, de tu orgullo, del futuro de Tai o del tuyo. Se trata de que lo amas, de que él te ama y de que ese amor dio un fruto, es el milagro de la vida._

_»__ Fueron bendecidos con un bebé, que posiblemente, les cierre muchas puertas. Es lo normal, por ser tan apresurado, esto no hubiese pasado si se hubiesen cuidado. Pero, sé que son persuasivos, ambos, tú como también Tai, ambos son muy tercos y tenaces. Sé que abrirán nuevas puertas y le darán el amor y la vida que se merece esta pequeña e inocente criatura. Que por suerte, no se vio afectada por tu decisión tan errónea._

_Tenía razón, debí hablar con Tai._

_*.*.*_

_Yo hipaba, nada me consolaba. Hace mucho que había corrido y atravesado el parque que llevaba a la residencia de los Yagami._

_No podía dejar de pensar en las duras palabras de Susumo y de las reiteradas verdades que rondaban mis últimos días, post suicidio. _

_El Sr. Yagami, me ratificó aquella carta. Yo había ido por el número de teléfono de Tai. Debía discutir las cosas con él._

_—Buenos días. Disculpe la molestia señor Yagami. Es que he venido por el número de teléfono de Taichi. ¿Podría…?_

_Suspiró. Como queriendo decir que yo era una inepta que no entendía las cosas. __—Escucha, hija. En mi estadía por Europa, Tai me comentó sobre el contenido de tu carta. Y está totalmente convencido de que ese niño no es suyo._

_Dolor. Un rayo enviado por el mismo Zeus atravesó mi cuerpo y lo quemó de ipso facto. Las palabras de Susumo continuaron y a medida que hablaba mis lágrimas caían._

—_Yo lo apoyo. Desde que se fue, te he visto con este chico de pelo azul. No le he dicho nada de eso a Tai, él mismo se dio cuenta del asunto. Déjalo en paz. Ten un poco de dignidad. Deja de buscarlo, vive tu vida y no permitas que tu hijo viva en medio de una mentira. Estoy seguro de que todo este asunto se debe al contrato de millones de euros del muchacho. Seguro piensas que te puede ayudar y lo hubiera hecho, pero con mentiras no, las mentiras duelen y hacen daño, más a ese bebé. Aunque, sabes que Tai te quiso mucho y a cambio de que dejes de decir mentiras, te ha dejado este cheque por unos cuantos euros, seguro te servirá y duraran mucho tiempo…_

—_¡Se equivoca! —Reuní el valor y en medio de lágrimas dije—, se equivoca y por mucho. Yo no quiero su mugroso dinero, por mí, pueden metérselo por donde no les pega el sol. Yo solo he venido porque lo que le dije es verdad. Pero, deseo ahora que no sea cierto. Usted y él son unos miserables, estaré agradecida de que mi bebé no crezca cerca de personas despreciables como ustedes —Las lágrimas no paraban, y el tono se me iba en un hilo de voz—. Felicidades, lograron lo que deseaban, no los buscaré más. Luego, no deseo arrepentimientos, nunca vera a su nieta y Tai… él nunca sabrá de su hija. Ojalá, nunca, nuca los vuelva a ver._

_Tomé el cheque y lo partí frente a él._

—_Creen que están en la cima del mundo. Pero algún día señor Yagami, algún día lo veré caer y vendrán arrastrándose ante el perdón de mi hija y del mío propio._

_Salí corriendo, sintiéndome ahogada. No podía respirar el pecho se me trancaba. Corrí por las calles, pasé el callejón y llegué al parque, lo atravesé corriendo. Las personas me miraban. Yo solo cerraba con fuerza mis orbes, dejaba salir las lágrimas. Empuñaba mis manos y corría como si no hubiese un mañana. No fue hasta que tropecé con alguien que me detuve. Era Joe._

_Antes de ir a ver al padre de Tai. Había llamado a Joe, le pedí que me encontrara en el parque. Pero lo había olvidado._

—_¿Qué sucede Sora? ¿Por qué lloras?_

—_Joe, ya no lo resisto más —Me desmoroné ante el agarre de mi amigo. Comencé a llorar._

—_Te prometo que todo estará bien. —Decía apoyando su mano en mi espalda, la otra sostenía mi cabeza y su mentón acariciaba mi cabello._

_*.*.*.*_

_Los días después de ello pasaron y yo me encontraba en una conversación con Mimí. Le contaba sobre lo que había ocurrido los últimos cuatro meses. Creí que por momentos lloraba, había estaba fuera por mucho tiempo, pero a pena legó me brindó su apoyo. La conversación trataba de Joe y en ciertas cosas que cambiarían mi futuro._

_»—Estuve pensando… —Dijo Joe luego de una película en mi apartamento. Mi vientre se notaba un poco más._

_El tiempo tenía prisa y yo no sabía cómo enfrentarme al mundo. Así que me refugié en mi hogar. No sabía qué hacer. Pronto tendría la respuesta…_

_» —Tu siempre piensas —Le sonreí._

_»—Tengo la solución a tus problemas._

_Antes de poder escuchar más, sentí, que algo se movía en mi vientre._

_»—¡Pateó! —grité emocionada. Joe abrió sus ojos y acomodó sus lentes, luego dijo._

_»—¿Puedo? —Asentí._

_Sus manos acariciaron mi vientre. Se veía tan atento, tan paternal, tan amoroso. En mi interior, todo se removió. En ese momento solo pensaba en besar al chico del frente. Era el único que había estado conmigo. Pasábamos mucho tiempo, juntos. Me hacía reír y sentir segura._

_¿Por qué no dejarme permitir sentir eso?_

_Porque seguro se trataban de mis hormonas enloquecidas. Esas que con tan solo mirar a un chico en camisetas, me hacía delirar e imaginarlo en mis sabanas. Generalmente, era Joe, quien protagonizaba esos delirios._

_No tenía el cuerpo escultural de Tai. Pero pensaba y eso era sexy. Además de que era atento. Habíamos hecho la habitación de la niña, sí, es una niña. La adornamos y pintamos._

_Salíamos a pasear de noche, comíamos y nos divertíamos. Él hacia el trabajo de un padre, de un esposo y de un amigo. Incluso, llegó a salir de su cama a media noche, solo para complacer mis antojos. No éramos más que amigos y se tomaba esas molestias._

_El muy contento de Joe, levantó su mirada tomando mi vientre aún entre sus manos. Iba a decir algo, emocionado. Pero creo que fue mi mirada la que hizo que la suya se oscureciera. Comencé a pasear sus dedos por su cabello y una cosa llevó a la otra. _

—_Creo que sabes de que hablo, Mimí._

—_¿Se besaron? Ay Sora eres una cochina. Se trata del superior Joe, —Reía— Que bueno amiga. Me alegra que seas feliz._

—_Sabes que no lo soy del todo. Pero Joe suaviza el dolor._

—_¿Y qué más pasó? Seguro no solo fue un beso… cuenta, cochina lujuriosa. —Seguía bromeando—¡OH! Mejor, ¿Dijiste que es niña? Sabes que debemos salir a comprar los vestidos, zapaticos y muchas cosas más… Somos como hermanas y ella será como mi propia sobrina. _

—_Mimí, hay más… Joe me pidió que me casara con él. Le dije que sí._

**Grecia. Actualidad.**

Su amiga la había apoyado en todo. Le daba gracias al cielo por Mimí y Joe. Suspiró al recordar a su esposo fallecido. Estaba segura de que no solo sintió gratitud por él, hubo más. Lo quiso, no con la misma intensidad que a Tai, pero lo quiso. Fue feliz a su lado, pese a su depresión y a las recaídas que tuvo, muchas veces se encerraba en el baño a llorar por Tai. Pero no era por desamor, era por Aimi. Y Joe murió creyendo lo contrario.

—Señora Kido. Ya puede pasar —Anunciaba el joven asistente.

**~~~.*.~~~**

—¡VAYA! Este es tu apartamento. Tai, es enorme y muy bonito.

—Te impresionas con facilidad, es solo un apartamento de soltero.

—No sé si fuiste muy humilde o muy tajante, Tai.

—Ay Mimí, no soy tajante. Lo sabes, soy mu encantador. —Le guiñó el ojo a la chica.

Lo cierto del caso era que Aimi tenía razón. Era un espacio grande. Estaba conformado por dos niveles. Sus tocados eran metálicos combinado con la más fina madera. Un apartamento que al entrar, dejaba ver la cuidad por ese muro de cristal enorme. Piso de madera pura. Escaleras metálicas al lado de la cocina, era elegante y digna de un chef (aunque no cocino en ella) la cual quedaba en frente de la sala y al entrar al apartamento. Las paredes eran blancas, otras le hacían contraste y eran negras. Los muebles seguían el mismo patrón. La sala de estar era enorme, la enorme pantalla plana le daba la espalda a las ventanas. Al frente de este un sillón de cuero negro, con cojines del mismo color y blanco. A sus pies, una alfombra lujosa y notablemente cara.

Tenía un pequeño mini bar. Y por supuesto, una vitrina que enseñaba sus múltiples trofeos y medallas.

—¿Y tú te crees que eres encantador? ¡JAH! —Dijo Mimí, yo solo le sonreí. Iba a responderle, pero…

—¡Mira papá! —No podía dejar de sentir algo lindo al escuchar que Aimi me decía así—Son tus premios al mejor jugador, ¡Vaya!

—Son lindo ¿eh? Igual, más tarde te cuento la historia tras ellos. Por lo pronto, diríjanse arriba, y sean libres de invadir mi casa. Eso sí, no vendan nada la prensa cochina —rió.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Mimí.

—Tai tiene que ir a hacerse unas fotos, tía.

—Sí, y luego debo ir a entrenar un poco. Pero ahí está la cocina —le indiqué con el dedo—. El televisor. Arriba están las habitaciones. Ahmmm, creo que cerca de aquí hay u parque. Intentaré venir pronto. Traeré de cenar.

Vi como Mimí miraba la cocina. Estaba algo curiosa y creo que hasta deseosa de usarla.

Caminé hacia la puerta, cuando unas pequeñas manos me atraparon.

—¿Qué, Aimi?

—¿Te vas sin darme un beso de despedida?

Me acerqué y besé su mejilla. Era raro, no acostumbraba a tener que despedir al alguien. No podía decirle a mi cocinera "chao, te amo" y besarle. Eso sería más que extraño, y seguro me demandaría por acoso ¡o peor! Se me lanzaría encima y me haría suyo, ahí mismo, en la cocina.

Por mucha confianza que nos tengamos. Tan solo pensarlo me eriza la piel.

Aunque el hecho era que debía acostumbrarme a tener que despedirme, y espero que pronto sea más natural decirle: "Te quiero, hija" .

—Pórtate bien, ya regreso.

—¿Me contaras que pasó con mi mamá y contigo en el departamento de tía Mimí?

Pasee mis ojos de Aimi hacia Mimí. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—Es algo difícil de explicar. Pero prometo contarte muchas historias que ocurren tras los juegos de futbol ¿sí?

—Me tienes por ahora, pero, da por hecho de que no me quedaré tranquila hasta que me digas ¿Qué pasó con mamá?

(*)

**Notas de Genee: **Y eso salió. No lo he corregido. No lo he leído. Iba a hacerlo, pero Leeen deseaba leerlo pronto, así que sí. La culpa es de ella, y de la U por no dejarme corregir (también de un insoportable dolor de cabeza)

Soy muy cruel y me salté el encuentro de Sora y Tai. Pero vieron este capi un poco de la situación y vida actual y pasada de la pelirroja. El próximo será el encuentro de estos dos.

Creo que el encuentro con Susumo revela mucho. Eso espero.

Ya ven porque Sora es como es o hizo lo que hizo.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Mazinger: **Lo ignoró porque ella sabía que si seguían juntos él dejaría sus sueños por ella. Es que Tai es muy osado y no piensa con cabeza fría. Gracias por tu review. Espero te haya ayudado a entender más este capi.

**Hikari Caelum: **Si, Mimí es hermosa, creo que me encariñé con ella, es tan pura y leal. En cuanto a lo de Tai y Ai, me enternece saber a Tai hecho padre, seguro y seria uno excelente. Gracias por tu Review, espero hayas entendido un poco más con este capítulo: 3

**Leeeen: **La responsable de que suba hoy el capi. Sí, ehhh, entendí tus groserías en contra el señor Susumo. Bien merecidas que las tienes u.u decirle esas barbaridades a Sora que venía de un suicidio. Jojo! Querías el reencuentro? Lo tendrás en el próximo capi. Gracias por leer.

**ChemicalFairy:** Es horrible, no sabía que eras barcelonista. Siento tu pena, amiga. Es horrible saber que caímos a lo profundo . "AY SORA COMO TE ODIO NO ME IMPORTA CUANTO SUFRISTE, MI TAICHITO ES SAGRADO Y NO SE TOCA" amen hermana. U.u Merece pena de muerte por hacerle eso a Tai (¿?) ¡LAS TESTIGOS DE Taichi NO LO PERMITIREMOS! Tu comentario fue como el de Joe. Eso no se dice con intermediarios. Espero este te haya gustado. Por cierto, ¿viste que el Real Madrid, ni pa' los chicles tuvo? (eso quiere decir que no ganó nada, de nada xDD)

**Nota:**Una cosa, creo que puse que el equipo inglés en donde jugó Tai (creo era el Liverpool) era un equipo de segunda división. Uhmmm, eso es solo en el mundo genesidiano, pues, en la vida real no hay segunda división, por lo menos no en ese equipo. Ah, cuando Tai estaba en Milán, era por un juego de la champion, no de la Liga. Eso es por si acaso, porque Milán no pertenece a la liga BBVA, por razones obvias, no es un equipo español.

Una vez más… Lamento los errores.

**Ciao gente bella. Nos leemos~ no olviden de dejar su opinión, yo no muerdo xDD**


	6. Ella y yo

**Castillo de Cristal.**

**Capítulo VI:**

**Sora y Tai.**

_**"El mayor error del ser humano es intentar sacarse de la cabeza aquello que no sale del corazón".**_

**-Mario Benedetti-**

**~~~.*.~~~**

**Esto pasó… hace un día.**

Esa mañana me despedí de Aimi con la excusa de ir a sacarme unas fotos para cierta revista Italiana, dije que era algo así como una revista de deportes y debía ir o sino podría ser demandado, cosas de un contrato o algo así…

Nada más lejos de la verdad.

Luego de terminar con el diario, dentro de mí, crecieron las ganas potentes de ir a por Sora, de preguntarle la razón de todo. Las ganas de recriminarle por qué no confió en mí, por qué le creyó a ese maldito papel que tenía mi firma, el sello y estampas de que provenía de Inglaterra, pero jamás mi esencia como persona. Incluso, de haber creído, lo que se supone creí y escribí, jamás hubiese enviado dicho papel.

La razón es muy evidente, amo a Sora, incluso antes de ser mi novia la amaba. Era mi mejor amiga, la mujer más importante de mi vida (excluyendo a mi madre y hermana), éramos genéticamente, místicamente, majestuosamente compatibles en un centenar de formas. Ella era mi religión. Creía en ella más que en mí mismo. Era simplemente ella.

En mi mente rondaba la idea de no juzgarla, de comprenderla. Le había tocado vivir una vida fuerte. Había sido engañada y saboteada. Aun así, pese a lo que leí, sentía cierto recelo para con ella.

¿No se suponía que seriamos amigos pase lo que pase? ¿Qué confiaríamos el uno del otro? ¿Qué nada ni nadie nos separaría?

Ya han pasado años desde aquellas promesas, que ahora, no tienen lugar.

Mimí, me había dicho que hoy llegaba de USA, que Sora iría directamente al departamento de soltera de su amiga. Le rogué a la castaña que me dejara ir solo.

Si algo recordaba de Sora era lo engreída y terca que podía llega a ser. Eso, cuando creía que tenía la razón. Pueden pasar cien mil años, pero Sora, seguirá siendo Sora. Y sabía que este encuentro podía salirse de proporciones.

Eso no era algo que Aimi o, en su defecto, Mimí debían de ver o escuchar.

Mis manos temblaban de tan solo imaginar que la volvería a ver ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Le lanzaría a la cara las mil y una maldiciones por haberme ocultado que tenía una hija o la abrazaría y diría que la comprendo y que le perdono todo? ¿Le diría que la odio o que aun la amo? ¿Correría y la besaría o sería capaz de abofetearla?

Si, pensé en las posibilidades más locas del mundo. Yo no sería capaz de lastimarla. Pero en mi mente, mientras subía las escaleras al departamento de Mimí, pasaban miles de _esas_ probabilidades. Pero, más que todo, sentía miedo, nostalgia. El corazón latía dentro de mí como caballo indomable; Se me dificultaba respirar, mis piernas tiritaban y me era imposible caminar con normalidad. Ya no la imaginaria, ya no era acostarme y recordar su rostro queriendo olvidar su nombre. No, nada de eso, ahora era diferente. La vería.

**~~•~~**

Sora había llegado a casa de Mimí unas horas antes de lo previsto. Buscó por la casa rastro de su hija, iba en busca de un abrazo, de un beso de esos que la hacían sentir bien, confortable; de esos que le daba la sensación de que podía levantar una montaña si se lo proponía. Debía de sentir esos brazos sobre su cuerpo.

La visita a Estados Unidos había sido un desastre. Nada de lo que planeó lo pudo lograr. Desde la muerte de Joe el dinero era algo difícil de conseguir. Más aun para una madre soltera, una que nunca trabajó, debido a que su marido decía que no tenía por qué hacerlo, no había la necesidad de ello, el proveía lo necesario para las dos chicas.

Joe Kido era un excelente doctor, especialista en patologías del corazón. Ganaba bien y les daba los lujos a su esposa e hija. Había decidido ser cardiólogo, por la extraña enfermedad de su pequeña. Al nacer, lo que parecía un soplo inocente en el corazón, se convirtió en un asunto de gravedad de proporción máxima. Una patología nueva y algo extraña, solo se habían registrado dos casos como esos, más el de Aimi.

La cosa fue que, Aimi, no podía vivir una vida como ella quería. Pues, desde bebé daba claros de que quería ser una chica deportista. Dejaba sus osos de peluches en busca de su balón de peluche. Prefería correr tras el gato que dar patadas a su juego de bebé. Eso y que cuando estaba de mal humor, lo único que la calmaba, era el sonido de los comentaristas y narradores de la televisión. O que sus padres le gritaran con calma un pequeño y alargado "gol" de esos que dejan a cualquiera sin aire.

Viendo que su hija, porque siempre lo fue, se inclinaba por esos intereses, él decidió ser cardiólogo infantil. Tres años después, Ai era sometida a una operación y luego de dos años más de control y recuperación, la niña estaba lista para correr y disfrutar de su vida normal.

Aunque, Sora, le prohibía muchas veces a su hija, jugar cualquier actividad física. Incluso ver el fútbol por la tv, le era prohibido a Aimi.

Más que miedo por la pequeña obsesión de su hija hacia su padre, era miedo de perderla a ella, de que su corazón volviera a la inestabilidad, pese a que Joe le decía que eso no pasaría.

Otra razón por la que Sora amaba a Joe, su dedicación y esmero por hacerlas vivir bien. Pero, lo de no permitirle a ella trabajar actuaba en su contra ahora que él ya no estaba.

La pobre pelirroja había gastado ya la mitad del dinero del seguro de muerte de Joe. A pesar de que Ai, ahora es una niña saludable, existe un pequeño problema, debe de tomar una medicina cara de por vida. Es tan costosa, que a pesar de la pequeña fortuna, esta no les alcanzaría para cubrir los gastos. Por eso viajó a USA, por eso quería que empresarios invirtieran en ella. Por eso necesitaba un abrazo de su hija.

Pensando que Mimí había ido a pasear con su retoño, Sora fue a bañarse, para luego descansar un poco.

Estaba por descansar, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Corrió a ver, pensando que era Aimi y Mimí, pero, lo que sus ojos vieron no fue más que la cara, que por años, había querido olvidar. Era Tai, quién había a penas terminado de cerrar la puerta y girado para encontrarse con los ojos de ella.

Sus piernas le fallaron, sentía su mundo venirse abajo. Si Tai estaba en este lugar, era por Ai, era por ella. Es decir, ¿Las había encontrado? ¿Querría ahora llevarse a su hija con él? Sentía miedo, temor,_ horror._

Sus ojos se veían, se observaban. Ninguno de los dos reaccionaba ante la presencia del otro. Habían quedado petrificados.

Tai mantenía sus ojos claros y marrones sobre ella, intentaba esconder su temblor y su cara de pánico. Tenía las facciones de su rostro serenas y las pupilas de sus marrones se movían de arriba hacia abajo sobre Sora. Comenzó a sentir el pulso acelerado, su corazón bombeaba de aprisa, su pecho subía y bajaba, forzando la respiración, que cada vez se le hacía más difícil de llevar a cabo.

Sin embargo, Sora, había dejado de respirar en cuanto pudo divisar al de cabellos castaños y ahora cortos. Sus pupilas se ensancharon hasta más no poder. Sus manos y rodillas temblaban ante la presencia del hombre, que una vez fue el amor de su vida y hoy… era un total desconocido. Su miedo se transformó en cólera. Debía sacarlo de allí. Entonces rompió el silencio ensordecedor e incómodo.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡¿Cómo entraste?! ¡FUERA!

Tai por fin reaccionó ante aquellos gritos de la pelirroja. Expulsó un aire pesado, que para Sora fue fácil percibir.

—Escucha…

—No, tengo nada que escuchar —Se reusaba tan solo de tenerlo allí, menos quería escucharlo. Debía deshacerte de él.

—Sí, debes hacerlo.

—¡FUERA Tai! ¡VETE! —Gritó, esta vez empuñando sus manos y tensando sus brazos y mandíbula.

El moreno sintió amargo. Se sentía culpable y no sabía por qué. Él no había sido el responsable de todo este asunto tan delicado. Pero, Sora no quería si quiera escuchar sus razones.

Estaba acostumbrado a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, y esta vez, no fue la excepción.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse. Eso causó en Sora un terrible temor. Igual, el joven no se detuvo, ni siquiera dudó en lo que iba a hacer. Sora retrocedió. El apuró el paso y sin previo aviso, la abrazó.

Ella quedó inmutable y estática. Con sus orbes abiertos a más no poder ante aquello. Sentía su sangre hervir, pero, a su vez, sintió su corazón latir con el desenfreno de una joven quinceañera enamorada y que estaba ante aquel chico, como una virgen desnuda ante su primera vez. Es decir, no sabía si correr o quedarse, si alejarlo o abrazarlo…

Comenzó a forcejear, pero, él se aferraba más aquel abrazo.

—¡Suéltame, déjame ir! —Gritaba ella.

—¡No lo haré! No otra vez —Respondía él.

El intento de soltar el fuerte abrazo por parte de Tai, continuó. Pero, más fuerte y terco era el moreno, que no la soltó.

—Lo siento —susurró este mientras hundía su rostro entre el hueco del hombro de Sora. Aspiraba su aroma tan _ella, _su cabello ahogaba un poco la voz de Tai. Aunque, posiblemente hayan sido las ganas de tumbarse en el piso, el deseo, la nostalgia. El hilo de voz de este, que se hacía más minúsculo y que por momento, parecía que fuese a romper a llorar—. Yo-yo solo…

Sora había palidecido y había dejado de luchar. Sentía como su hombro se mojaba levemente, y Tai intentaba ocultar aquellas lágrimas y aquel hilo de voz.

—Sora… Lo lamento, ¿sí? Nada de esto hubiese sucedido si me hubiese quedado en Japón. Nunca debí irme, nunca debí soltar tu mano —hipaba—. Soy el culpable de muchas cosas. Pero, por más que pida perdón, por más que quiera arreglar las cosas, no aceptaré el hecho de aquella carta. Yo no la escribí.

¡Cinismo! Eso era Tai, un descarado. Sora intentó volver a luchar y lograr liberarse de los fuertes brazos de Tai, pero no pudo. Tai la abrazó con fervor, tan fuerte que impidió cualquier otro movimiento.

—Mi vida es un vacío sin ti. Estoy vacío sin ti. He tenido que volverme un poco más soberbio y jactancioso, solo por poner un escudo en mí pecho. No sabes lo que fue verte aquel día al lado de Joe en el parque, no sabes lo que me hiciste sentir. Morí, morí el día en que supe que te había perdido, y solo, solo —Tuvo que guardar silencio, pues, su voz estaba cargada de un próximo llanto. Sora ahora lo acompañaba, lloraba, aunque guardaba silencio—… existe este maldito amor, que nunca se extinguió, nunca se apagó. No sabes cuantas veces te soñé, no sabes cuantas veces te vi. Te lloré, te quise buscar. Pero me hundí en el rencor. Te odie por irte tras otro, por faltar a tu promesa de estar siempre juntos.

»Te busqué en otros labios, en otros cuerpos. Pero, ninguna me hizo sentir como tú. Entonces te odié más. Cambié, me escudé tras una barrera ufana. Me dejé cegar por personas que solo querían mi dinero, mi fama. Cinco segundo junto a mí. Eso lo supe siempre, pero, estaba solo y no quería sentirme así. Por eso lo permití, por eso pensaba que todos eran iguales, me cerré.

»Mi madre y mi padre viven su nueva vida, un nuevo noviazgo luego de que Kari y yo dejáramos la casa. Mi hermana ahora vive con TK en Kioto, en donde son felices junto a sus dos hijos. Y no supe más de Matt, de Izzy ni de los demás. No quise volver a Japón y encontrar a todos felices, y yo, aun sufriendo la vergüenza de un creciente odio hacia ti y hacia Joe.

—Ya basta Tai. —Susurró Sora.

—¡NO! No, aún hay más. Yo… yo hasta la noche pasada creí odiarte, Mimí me hizo dar cuenta de que no era cierto. De que te amo.

—Cállate —musitó, claramente no pudiendo articular otra palabra o se escucharía débil ante su voz hipada y llena de dolor.

—¡Yo no lo escribí, Sora!, ¡Yo no lo hice! —Dejó escapar el llanto, desesperado y no pudiendo con el nudo en su garganta.

—Ya basta —susurró con voz firme— ¡Ya basta! —gritó esta ésta vez— ¡suéltame, aléjate de mí!

—¡NO!

Silencio.

…

En medio del sepulcral apartamento, Sora, comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente y a carcajadas muy, demasiado, audibles.

Al moreno se le erizó la piel, sintió como sus sentimientos eran machacados.

—¿Crees que me harás sentir mal con ese monologo barato? —Rió— ¡estúpido infeliz! —Recalcó aún más las dos últimas palabras— Esto lo preví, sabía que regresarías arrastrándote por mi perdón y el de Aimi.

Tai la soltó un poco y la miró a los ojos. Ahora la tenía tomada por los hombros. Estaba confundido ante aquella reacción por parte de la pelirroja.

—¡oh! —fingió sentirse apenada por su comportamiento— ¿Lastimé tu orgullo? —Era sarcástica— ¿Te hice sentir mal? Seguro no puedes con eso. Pobrecito, has pasado un momento desagradable. No puedo imaginarlo.

—Cállate —Dijo en voz baja. Febril.

—Es mi turno de saborear el momento. Sabía que volverías, pero nunca imaginé tu cinismo ¡Qué feo, Yagami!

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Volvió a decir él, aparentemente sereno.

—Porque te lo mereces. Mereces sentirte solo —Su voz se iba volviendo más fuerte y con dejos de rabia—, destruido; mereces la pena que tu corazón hoy siente. Siéntete culpable Taichi, siente el dolor. Pues, aunque lo sientas ahora, no se comparara a lo que yo viví. Que el remordimiento y la culpa te ahogue eternamente.

—¡CALLATE, maldita sea, Sora, cállate! —Respondió soltándola y alejándose de ella, asqueado—. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué, no entiendes?! ¡Yo nunca supe de Ai, nunca supe de tu embarazo!

—¡Mentiroso!

—¡NO miento! No miento —Sus marrones eran oscuros, miraban profundo a una Sora que moría de nerviosismo por dentro, aunque aparentaba otra cosa— ¿En serio, en serio creíste que yo te podía haber hecho algo así? —Su voz se calmaba, pero sonaba incrédulo ante lo que Sora pensó en aquel momento.

—No lo creía, pero, eso hiciste.

Guardó silencio. Se movió dándole la espalda y bajando la cabeza. Pensaba. Cuando logró recuperarse un poco, levantó el rostro, giró y empezó a caminar por la sala como un animal enjaulado, lanzándole a Sora algunas miradas evaluadoras.

—¿De verdad, Sora?

—Aimi, ¿Sabe de ti? —Cambió el tema.

—¿Qué soy su padre? Sí.

—Eres un…

—Ella me lo reveló a mí.

—¿Te fue a buscar? —Pareció sorprendida. Tai asintió —Pero ¿Quién…?

—Leyó tu diario, el mismo que leí yo. Allí fue en donde me enteré de esa bendita carta, la cual no escribí.

Guardaron silencio. Se intentaban descifrar en aquellas miradas.

—No te creo, Tai.

—Lo sé. Pero, no miento, Sora.

—No te quiero cerca de ella.

Tai rió con ironía —Lamento decirte que no podré hacer aquello.

—¡Ella no es tu hija, es hija de Joe…!

Ante aquella frase, Tai caminó rápido hasta Sora, pegándola con brusquedad en la pared blanca del lugar.

Bufaba, estaba enojado de repente.

Eso Sora lo sabía, cuando Tai se enfadaba, sus ojos solían brillarle y daban la impresión de aclarársele y obtenían un color marrón/miel. Como la mirada gélida de un tigre al asecho.

La miraba con el cejo fruncido, los labios rectos y su pecho en medio de un vaivén: subía y bajaba. La respiración se le escuchaba.

—Te pedí perdón. Pero no por las razones que crees. Tuve piedad de ti, es todo. Quise creer que eras la persona de quién me enamoré hace unos años atrás, pero no eres ni la sombra de ella. Eres una maldita loca, que cree lo que quiere creer. Y ese es tu problema, pero, y escúchame bien, no permitiré que vuelvas a decir eso. Aimi es mi hija, y si no pude cargarla cuando niña, sino pude darle el biberón, llevarla al parque estar cuando enfermaba, cuando despertaba de una pesadilla, fue por tu culpa. No por mí.

Sentía mucho miedo. Tai estaba en serio furioso. El corazón le saltaba, creía que en cualquier momento este arremetería contra ella. Lo había visto muchas veces así, pero siempre era en son de ayudarla y defenderla de chicos que la molestaban. Nunca había sentido esa mirada clavada en ella. Tiritaba, y sostenía la respiración. Sora, cerró los ojos con fuerzas, intentaba evitar que más lágrimas salieran. Giró evitando verle. Pero, Tai la tomó entre una de sus manos y la obligó a verlo, otra vez.

—¡Mírame! —Se escuchaba agitado y feroz— No negaré que me has hecho temblar en cuanto te vi al entrar, que se me removieron sentimientos que pensé no se inmutarían, pero, eso no significa que me veras marchar otra vez, que seré débil ante ti, que dejaré que mi hija se vaya de mi lado.

—¡No es tu hija! —decía entre dientes, molesta, enrabiada—. Me la llevaré lejos y no podrás encontrarnos.

—Hazlo. Debes de tener en cuenta, de que cuando lo hagas, iré tras de ti por ella. Y cuando las encuentre, porque lo haré, no me importa si se esconden en el mismísimo infierno, tenlo por seguro, Sora Takenouchi, que las encontraré e iré allí y te la quitaré. Entonces, serás tú quien no vuelvas a saber de ella. Te lo prometo. —Áspera, seca y escalofriante voz amenazadora, ni el mismo se reconoció.

Sora, no reaccionó. Sentía que su cuerpo colapsaría. Las palabras de Tai eran como un cuchillo que cortaba su garganta y le impedía hablar o respirar. Enloquecida ante la idea de perder a Aimi, comenzó a dar golpes contra el pecho del moreno que no hacía más que intentar que no lo lastimara o en su defecto, que no se lastimara Sora.

—¡no, no lo permitiré! ¡Ella es mi hija, MI HIJA! Yo la tuve nueve meses en mi interior, yo la cuidé cuando estaba enferma, cuando se caía y raspaba su rodilla. YO fui quien estuvo siempre con ella… yo, yo, yo fui, yo fui —Sus golpes perdían fuerza, perdía estabilidad emocional. Se derrumbaba y sus fuerzas se esfumaban. Pronto, estuvo de nuevo entre los brazos de Tai, sumisa en un llanto.

Silencio. Llanto. Dolor.

…

—No me arrebates a lo único que me queda, por favor —imploró, con voz baja, luego de unos minutos.

—No lo haré —Sentía miedo y culpa por lo que había soltado hace un momento atrás. En verdad, no quiso decirlo, pero, ya no había vuelta atrás—. Déjame tenerla, déjame conocerla. Solo eso…

—Pero, tu nunca la quisiste —Sonaba muy sumisa y apacigua.

—Nunca supe de ella. Créeme —ahora era Tai quien imploraba, a medida que se dejaba caer al piso de madera y volvía a aspirar el aroma de Sora, que se acurrucaba en su pecho—, yo no sabía de ella, nunca me llegó la noticia. No sé quién pudo hacernos esto.

Se le ocurría alguien, pero Sora no diría nada. Aun dudaba de la honestidad de él. De Tai.

—¿En serio? —Había bajado la guardia, y ahora lo miraba directo a los ojos.

—Créeme, es en serio. Si hubiese sabido de ella, hubiese dejado todo atrás, hubiese subido a un avión y las hubiese amado a ambas. Los tres estaríamos juntos.

Tal vez, fue el miedo a perder a Ai, tal vez sentía que debía volver a tener la ventaja en la situación, o tal vez solo fue el deseo contenido; los ojos profundos del moreno; o el hecho de imaginarse al lado de él, los tres juntos.

Posiblemente, haya sido eso, o el hecho de que la proximidad de sus cuerpos, de sus caras, de sus labios, era de solo unos centímetros.

Sea, lo que sea, algo impulsó a Sora acortar la distancia y a rozar los labios del moreno.

—No —dijo tan pronto sintió que los labios del castaño se movían y correspondían al beso. Sus manos lo detenían por el pecho. Sora, había recuperado la cordura—. No puedo.

Solo la observó. Ella se levantó y parecía dialogar con sus demonios interiores. Se cuestionaba entre lo que quería o debía hacer.

_No, no puedes caer en los brazos del hombre que te hizo hacer muchas cosas malas, que no te cuidó, que te abandonó. Sora, él se lavó las manos diciendo que esa niña no era de él, que te ayudaría, pero que no era su hija. No puedes caer ante el maldito amor, este que solo te ha causado miseria. Lo único bueno de esto, ha sido Aimi. Ahora te la quiere arrebatar. ODIALO, ODIALO. Se lo merece, no merece perdón. _Cavilaba la pelirroja.

—Sora —su voz fue ronca, así que la aclaró y volvió a hablar.

Para Sora, fue sentir tan cerca esa voz que la sangre abandonó su cuerpo por entero. Sentía un enorme calor y el vello erizado.

Lo tenía justo detrás de ella, en su nuca, al pie de su oreja. Tragó pesado. Cerró los ojos ante esa voz que embriaga sus sentidos y la hacía perderse.

Las manos de Tai rodearon la cintura de la chica, lento, delicadamente. A su vez aspiraba el olor de la nuca de la joven, de su cabello, su aroma que lo hacía delirar.

Un camino de pequeños besos se formó desde el hombro de la chica, hasta el cuello de esta.

El mundo de Sora explotó. Sus terminaciones nerviosas estallaron y se llenaron de alertas. Sentía un calor recorrer sus piernas y estas cedían antes las caricias. Sus labios rogaban por sentir también la piel de aquel que causaba ese delirio. Cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir por aquellas sensaciones que le propinaba el futbolista.

Sin previo aviso, giró a la chica dejándola frente a él, empujó y la pegó una vez más contra la pared. La cabeza de Tai se frotaba contra el rostro de la pelirroja. Mejilla con mejilla, nariz con nariz. Se provocaban, ahogaban ese deseo. Intentaban unir sus labios, pero era como si estos quemasen. Rehuían al deseo. Torturándose.

La frente de Tai se apoyaba sobre la de ella, sus narices se tocaban de momento. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. El ambiente se había vuelto tan denso que se les dificultaba respirar, así que mantenían sus bocas entre abiertas dejando entrar un poco de aire. Olfateando el exquisito respirar del otro, se envolvían en ese olor tan familiar, recordaban esos días de amor. Querían volver a sentirse.

Las manos de Sora, acariciaban el cuello del moreno. Las manos de este iban y venían en sus caderas, en su cintura. Tragaban pesado ante saberse tan próximos.

—Detente —musitó Sora, pero ni ella misma creyó aquella orden. Sonaba débil.

—No puedo —siseó él—. Detenme, porque yo ya he perdido el control de mí mismo.

—No quiero hacerlo —sinceró.

Ya sin poder evitarlo, sus labios se tocaron. Reconocieron ese sabor de inmediato, ese néctar de sus labios que los embriagaba y volvía locos y desenfrenados. No podían evitar hacer lo que, desde que sus miradas se encontraron, querían hacer. Se fundieron en un prolongado beso, que más que todo solo fue unir sus labios y retener el momento. Poco a poco se arriesgaron a sentir más, y fueron dando besos, cada vez más largos e íntimos.

Pronto, parecía que no podrían detenerse, que estaban en un trance en el cual, mientras más daban, más querían.

Los besos se volvieron adictivos, necesitados. Las caricias se hicieron más desesperadas y dependientes.

—Tai… yo… no —jadeaba, e intentaba hablar entre cada ósculo, pero no podía parar.

—Shsss, —siseó Tai— olvídate de todo.

Una vez más, se besaban, se amaban, se fundían en la pasión.

Los besos de Tai comenzaron un nuevo recorrido hacia el cuello de Sora. Enloquecían de pasión, de ganas de más. Subió con premura la falda del vestido que portaba la de ojos rubíes. Sentía cada parte de la piel de esta. Sus manos acariciaban con fuerza, recalcando en cada una de ellas que él era su único y verdadero hombre.

Pero… —¡NO! —dijo parando en seco. Intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

Fue Tai quién dejó de un momento a otro de repartir las caricias.

Sora quiso preguntar el por qué paraba, pero había vuelto en sí. Aun agitada, pero recuperando el pulso, la respiración y cordura.

Para el moreno era demasiado pronto. No podían pasar del odio al amor en cuestión de segundos. Hasta hace unos segundos se gritaban y amenazaban y ahora se besaban como jóvenes lujuriosos. No, esto debía parar. Pero, los labios de la chica eran como imanes para los suyos. Mantenía su frente pegada a la de Sora, jadeaba.

Se arrepintió de haber detenido el momento. Intentó volver a besarla, pero, la mano de esta detuvo su recorrido.

—Debes irte.

Él mordió sus labios. Ella tenía razón.

—Tienes razón, pero…

—Hoy viajaré a Grecia. Me llevaré a Aimi.

¡¿Seguía con esa idea de sepáralo de su hija?!

—No, Aimi vendrá conmigo. Sora, no quiero volver a lo mismo. Dame tiempo con ella, piensa las cosas e intentemos averiguar quien envió esa carta, o bien, olvidemos todo. Lleguemos a un acuerdo ante los tribunales. No hagamos las cosas desagradables para ambos, para Aimi.

Ella estaba en medio de múltiples sensaciones, de sentimientos encajonados que habían decidido salir. No estuvo preparada para este encuentro, todo dentro de ella era un caos, quería amarlo, pero, también lanzarlo por la ventana y no saber de él. Quería creerle, pero no podía hacerlo, quería, quería… quería hacer mucho y a la vez nada, quería hacerlo todo y a la vez poco.

Tai tenia las de ganar, si decía que no, él podría llevársela lejos. El dinero le sobraba, los abogados igual. Ya la había amenazado con quitársela.

Pareció meditarlo un rato. Y un poco vacilante, asintió.

—Pero, Mimí irá contigo. Necesito pensar que no harás nada para llevártela lejos de mí.

—Debo viajar mañana temprano a España, estaré en la ciudad de Barcelona. Enviaré a que mi representante te informe de todo lo pertinente. Deberás firmar algunos permisos.

Asintió, pero, comenzó a llorar.

—¡HEY!—Quiso calmarla— prometo cuidarla y prometo volverla a traer junto a ti. Es una promesa.

**(*)**

**Notas de la autora: **Lamento haberlos/los confundido xD es que andaba muy contrariada con respecto a este capítulo. No sentía como poder armarlo y que quedara creíble. Bueno, a pesar de que todo lo había pensado, solo debía escribirlo, pero no sé, no siempre me sale las cosas como las pienso. Por eso, me adelanté, como pago (y para que no me diga, cierta user, maldita y esas cosas xD) lo subí pronto.

Quería Leer, los reviews de Hikaricaelum y mazinger. Generalmente, si tardo en subir, es esperando que uno de los que siempre me dejan su opinión, opine (a veces creo que es porque no lo leyeron aunque la realidad es que se olvidan xD) ahora deben dejar doble review(?) o.0

**Gracias: **

**Leeen:** Yo no creo que sea de valientes ni de cobardes. Es de tontos, el que amedrentar contra su vida es tonto. Hay muchas soluciones o tal vez no, pero, siempre hay algo nuevo que ver.

Jajaj, siento haberte confundido (ya me expliqué) no me maldigas, -se echa a llorar- xD ok, no. Sabes que si me apuro es por ti. Me inspiras?

**ChemicalFairy:** lo siento, lo siento. . Ya me expliqué, ya dije porque me salté un capitulo. Aquí te dejo el reencuentro, gracias por tu review. (Creo que odiaras más a Sora en este capítulo por como lo trató a Tai).

**Takari95:** lo imaginé. Tus razones tendrás xD. Descuida, lo importante es que si me leíste ( forever-alone) Que bueno que te pareció interesante. Gracias por tu comentario (que no vuelva a ocurrir lo de no comentar) xD

**Criiisi:** Bienvenida y gracias por leer y dejar tus comentarios. Sí, yo tambien creí lo que tú, por eso me vi obligada a hacer una escena joexSora. Yo no vi a esta pareja en la serie, pero si vi que Joe, era muy puro, sincero y ayudaba a sus amigos. Por eso él, en vez de Matt.

Eso lo de la pareja de mimí me lo estoy pensando. Hasta ahora, no saldrá ningún amor. Pero lo hará.


	7. Nada perdía con intentarlo

Castillo de cristal.

Capitulo VII:

Nada perdía con intentarlo.

En las últimas semanas todo iba bien. Había conocido más a fondo a Mimí y sobre todo a Aimi. Sora había tenido varias entrevistas de trabajos en diferentes países, pero hoy estaba en España, muy a su desconsuelo. A pesar de nuestras diferencias, logramos llegar a un acuerdo: mientras ella no consiguiera trabajo viviría conmigo y la niña-. Aceptó, pero con la condición de que Mimí se quedara también, siento que la ha estado utilizando como un escudo, una especie de protección contra… ¿contra qué o quién? ¿Contra mí?

Los noticieros deportivos y no deportivos, la prensa y todo tipo de medios de información esparcieron como pólvora la historia de Aimi, Sora y de mí. De verdad que no comprendo cómo hacen para _oler_ _la noticia_. Eso no importa, al parecer, Aimi ha estado muy a gusto con la atención recibida por los medios, aunque a Sora no le simpatice la situación...

Dentro de las cosas a destacar, Ai aún no ha podido ir al estadio a verme jugar en vivo y directo. Estamos esperando a que todo el barullo de la hija perdida y ahora encontrada se pase un poco, todo por su bienestar y porque Sora no ha dado el permiso. Había olvidado lo terca que puede ser.

De hecho, había olvidado muchas cosas de ella. No, me había obligado a hacerlo. Había hecho una hoguera en donde me propuse a quemar todas sus fotografías. Me marché y tomé un camino diferente, solo porque así ella lo quiso. Recordaba su rostro, pero no podía recordar su nombre, ese era mi tormento, mi tortura diaria. En momentos melancólicos deseaba recordar aquel nombre de aquel amor con un final diferente a los que cuentan cuentos de hadas, pero parecía que había sido borrado, su nombre fue arrancado de raíz. Los lamentos eran inútiles, yo mismo quise borrarla por completo de mí. Aunque debo confesar que aquel primer amor todavía seguía en mis pensamientos, incluso mucho antes de que todo este asunto de la carta o de Aimi sucediera, ¿Cómo era posible?

Lo bueno es que ahora todo es diferente, he de decir que las cosas se _arreglaron_ un poco. A pesar de evitar el contacto físico, visual y de hablar solo lo necesario, a pesar de todo lo que negábamos y tratábamos de esconder hoy éramos dos personas adultas intentando llevarnos bien por la salud física y mental de Ai. Después de todo ya la verdad se sabía, bueno, a medias… todavía faltaba descubrir quién fue el autor de aquella fatídica carta.

¿Habrá sido invento de la misma Sora?

Ya no estoy seguro en quién confiar y en quién no.

—¡Oye!

—Hey, Ai ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas de la noche?

—No puedo dormir, ¿Y tú?

—Estamos igual, ¿leche caliente?

—Por favor.

Ya era costumbre encontranos a las nueve de la noche, beber de un vaso de leche caliente y hablar de nuestras vidas. Justo como ahora. Cada noche me daba cuenta de lo inteligente que era, de lo divertida y obstinada que puede tornarse, dependiendo si apoyaba o contradecía sus convicciones. Es de suponerse, se trata de una Yagami, la inteligencia y el carisma es propio de nosotros, la obstinación la sacó de su madre; es broma, sé que mucho de la personalidad de nuestra hija se debe a la forma de educación que Sora le ha brindado.

—¿Crees qué mí mamá deje que asista pronto a un partido suyo?

—No lo sé. Tu madre solo quiere cuidarte. Es lógico que desee cerciorarse antes de que todo ande bien.

—A veces es demasiado sobreprotectora.

—Bueno, es una mujer que siempre vela por el bienestar de todos los que ama y, a ti debe de amarte demasiado, por eso te protege de tal modo.

Entonces, ella colocó el vaso de leche sobre la mesa y bajó la mirada, se puso triste.

—¿Qué sucede, Ai?

—Me protege, —comentó con el gallo de voz a punto de quebrantarse—pero ¿De qué manera? Me apartó de ti.

Sólo pude mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos. Confundido y sorprendido por su suposición.

—Tu madre —dije sonriéndole—, no la justifico, pero sé que más allá de que pienses que fue egoísta, solo quería cuidarte y evitarte dolor.

—¡¿Pero, es que cómo no pudo ver que tú no fuiste quién la envió?! —Se puso alterada pero volvió a bajar el tono de voz—. ¿Por qué no pensó en mí? ¿En ustedes?

—¿En nosotros, a qué te refieres?

—A que, se amaban ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué no buscarte y exigir que le explicaras la carta que supuestamente escribiste?

Excelente pregunta. Yo todavía me la planteo en mi cabeza, pero no podía decirle a Aimi lo que yo pensaba, lo que menos deseaba era que ella odiara a su madre. Y, además, solo Sora sabe el porqué de no volver e intentar hablar conmigo o hablar con Kari o con mí, (una luz se incendió sobre mi cabeza) pa… dre.

¡Exacto! Mi padre. Él fue el que recibió la carta, él me puede explicar por qué no la recibí o por qué la tomó otra persona. Debo hablar con él.

En cuanto a Ai…

—Escucha —me cargué sobre mis brazos cruzados, los cuales estaban sobre la mesa, me acerqué un poco para acortar la distancia entre mi hija y yo—, los padres no son perfectos. Mi madre siempre me ha dicho eso, no existe la perfección, ni un manual para ser padres perfectos. Sora, no es la excepción, se equivoca; cometió y cometerá errores, pero lo importante es que ella y con tu ayuda, sabrán cómo resolverlos y si no, pues, aprenderán de ellos y se volverán más unidas.

—Es que…

—Aimi, tu mamá cometió un error, pero no debes juzgarla. Más bien, apoyala y hazle saber que todo está bien y que puede contar con tu perdón.

—Ella no quiere perdonarte por tu "carta" ¿Por qué yo si debo perdonarla por ocultarme la verdad?

—Tú me dijiste que la entendiera, si mal no recuerdo. En Milán me dijiste que intentara comprenderla que solo era una víctima más.

—Es diferente… allí yo, tú, ¡qué sé yo, solo soy una niña! No sé nada.

—Tu mamá te ama y tú a ella. No le des vuelta al asunto. Sé que te han enseñado a usar la lógica y esas cosas, pero hay veces que no es necesario pensar, solo hay que actuar y ya.

Se calló unos segundos, parecía que estaba procesando mis palabras y, de la nada, comenzó a sonreír y tomó su vaso de leche. El resto de nuestro encuentro nocturno, espontáneamente planeado, se tornó silencioso.

Era grandioso como nuestra relación iba creciendo. Con cada día que pasaba a su lado me sentía menos solo.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de bajar de mi gimnasio personal, me encontré con Sora. Ella estaba en la cocina, hacía el almuerzo ya que era el día libre de la señora que comúnmente lo hace.

—Hey —dije luego de una pausa en la que nos miramos sin decirnos nada.

—Hola. Ai, salió a pasear con Mimí.

Parecía que necesitaba explicarme el porqué estaba ella sola en la cocina ¿O estaba diciéndome que me fuera y la dejara sola, que no teníamos por qué disimular que nada de esto era incomodo?

—Huele delicioso —dije, intentando iniciar una conversación _natural_.

—Estaba sola y, bueno, pensé que…

¿Nerviosa?

Prosiguió —La señora que cocina no había venido y yo… Lo siento, debí preguntar.

—¿Si podías utilizar mi cocina? Me ofendería silo hicieras.

Estábamos allí, pero teníamos la tensión sobre nuestros cuerpos. La última vez que hablamos en serio, terminamos gritándonos y haciendo cosas de las que luego nos arrepentimos.

—Iré a…

—Sí, ok.

Estaba exacerbado, y si aún conozco a Sora, ella también lo estaba.

_¡Rayos! ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Antes éramos los mejores amigos, luego los mejores novios, ahora ¿los mejores 'que no se hablan'? Esto es ridículo. _Pensé al instante.

Me giré y me encontré con su rostro. Nada perdía con intentarlo.

—Sora…

—¿Si?

—¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?

Su cara perpleja y su silencio me indicaron que estaba confundida.

—Solo para hablar —apuré en aclarar—. Somos los padres de Aimi, creo que deberíamos, no sé, intentar… ya sabes —Mi nerviosismo me delataba en esa odiosa costumbre de llevar mis ojos a cualquier parte menos a mirarle los ojos, a llevar mi mano detrás de mí nuca y fingir que sufría de la peor irritación la cual me obligaba a _frotar_.

—No entiendo —Respondió con una mueca de ¿asco?— ¿Quieres salir conmigo? No creo que sea buena idea.

—Debemos intentar…

—No, Tai. No lo haré —Me paró en seco.

Quitó sus ojos rubíes de mí, se volvió a la cocina y comenzó a menear con un cucharón la comida dentro de la olla que echaba humo, demasiado, diría yo. Pero no estaba para criticar la falta de habilidad culinaria de Sora, no es ninguna novedad… debía arreglar todo, sino arreglaba la situación las cosas se volverían, raras, más aún.

—No me mal entiendas —procedí a aclararle a medida que me acercaba a ella—, no pretendo salir contigo como una cita. Lo menos que deseo es hacer eso —Luego de decirle eso, ella dejó de menear la cuchara de madera y ahora miraba la olla, como si fuese lo más entretenido del mundo—. Somos los padres de Aimi y debemos, intentar… ser ¿amigos? —No soné muy convencido de lo último que había dicho. Más bien parecía que le preguntaba.

Su silencio me hizo creer que no hablaría más del asunto, así que pensé en retirarme cuando ella volvió a hablar.

—¿Sólo como amigos?

—¿Eh? Si, solo como eso.

—Si aceptara, y no digo que lo haré, pero si lo hiciera ¿A dónde iríamos?

—A cenar, supongo.

—¿Sólo tú y yo?

—Esa es la idea, reconocernos y pasar un rato bien, como amigos que debemos ser por Aimi.

Supongo que iba a voltearse para decirme directo a los ojos que sí, que aceptaría la cena. Pero, en vez de eso, cuando iba a girar, su brazo golpeó de manera un poco brusca la cuchara de madera, haciendo así, que esta saltara y cayera al piso, no sin antes salpicar toda la cocina de lo que parecía una especie de salsa roja con trozos de lo que percibí eran hojas de… algo. No creo saber que era, solo sé que pensé que la olla hirviendo con esa sustancia caería al piso y, a su paso bañaría a Sora, quemándola. No podía permitirlo, así que opté por mi costumbre de actuar y luego pensar.

Me tiré sobre el cuerpo de Sora, próximo a agacharse, presumo que a recoger lo que se había caído.

Y allí estábamos: yo, cogiéndola por la cintura, con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra flexionada, mirándola a los ojos; y ella, agachada y tomando una cuchara, sintiendo mis manos sobre su piel mientras me miraba fijamente.

El límite estaba a punto de cruzarse. Nunca creí que me encontraría en una situación tipo "Película para chicas". Eso es algo que solo se puede observar en esas cosas. En la vida real, si una mujer cocina y se le cae una cuchara o un cuchillo o cualquier cosa al piso, la única que va a por ello es ella. No es necesario ir los dos, como que si eso pudiese matarla o la hiciera sentir indignada. Es solo una cuchara cayendo por motivos de un descuido propio. Sin embargo, por muy difícil que parezca de creer, allí estaba yo… perdiéndome en sus ojos escarlatas, teniéndola tan cerca que podía percibir su olor que, como en el pasado, lograba embriagarme por completo; sentía su piel a través de la falda. Me estaba volviendo loco. Ya no me permitía pensar en otra cosa, solo quería dejarme llevar por el deseo de tocar sus labios y acariciarlos con los míos; quería perderme en su aroma, en su textura suave y tersa, solo quería mirarla a los ojos y decirle que la amaba con locura. Que nunca dejé de amarla, por más que me lo propuse no lo logré.

Era un sentimiento completamente raro y a la vez alucinantemente fascinante: quería amarla y a la vez odiarla, quería besarla y a la vez alejarme de ella, sentía la necesidad de declararle la guerra y a la vez me urgía hacerle el amor.

Solo bastaba eso, un roce de nuestras pieles y una mirada fulminante y ardiente. Solo eso bastaba para que el deseo dormido en mí, para que mi amor por ella, ese escondido en el último rincón de mi alma y corazón saliera disparado como la bala de un revolver.

—_¡Mamá, ya llegamos!_

Y así todo se fue al retrete. No sabía si sentirme aliviado o desilusionado, ¿A esto se refieren con que si tienes un hijo se acaba el romance? Eso dicen, yo no lo sé.

Pensándolo bien, no creo que se "acabe el romance", pues, no existió en primer lugar.

Luego de escuchar a Aimi, de sobre exaltarnos y de que nos levantáramos como rayos veloces dejé la habitación y me fui por aquella ducha que necesitaba, ahora con más rapidez. Sinceramente, transpiré en esos segundos más que en una sesión del gimnasio.

**~~~•~~~**

Como lo supuse, la comida de Sora estuvo, uhmmm, se podía comer, eso era lo importante.

Y con respecto a lo que pasó. Dicen que el mejor lugar para pensar es la ducha. Eso es un hecho. Tenía la mente fresca y despejada, además, luego de pensar cabeza fría llegué a la conclusión de que solo me dejé llevar por el momento. No puedo pensar en Sora como una mujer para amar, no sin antes resolver nuestro pasado tipo rompecabezas, y si lo resolvemos, no significa que tengamos futuro o que esté pensando en ello. Porque pensar en no pensar, en pensar en el futuro, no es pensar en ello ¿no? Es decir, pensar en no pensar en Sora como mujer hasta arreglar las cosas, no es pensar en un futuro ¿verdad?

¡Rayos, estoy pensando en un futuro con Sora!

Justo en el momento en que comenzaba a delirar y a fundir mi cabeza, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y la voz de la mujer que invade mis pensamientos se escuchó.

—¿Tai? ¿Estas despierto?

—Sí, pasa, ¿Qué sucede?

La puerta se terminó de abrir dándole paso a mi habitación. Al verla, noté que estaba sonrojada.

—Tai, yo quería…

—¿cancelar la salida para esta noche?

—No. A menos que tu…

—No, no es eso, pero pensé que…

Suspiró —¿Puedo?... —Señaló la esquina de la cama.

—Sí, adelante, siéntate.

—Lo he estado pensando y, bueno, no sé cómo decirte esto… Creo, c-creo que dices la verdad. Siento que me equivoqué y que le pude ahorrar mucho sufrimiento a mi hija.

—¿Te refieres a lo de que no escribí la carta?

Asintió como respuesta.

—Aimi sufrió mucho cuando Joe murió —habló con nostalgia—. Él fue su modelo a seguir. Siempre se la pasaban jugando, divirtiéndose y disfrutándose. Había un juego que Aimi adoraba, debía _descubrir tesoros_, Joe le armaba el juego y ella era quien debía descubrirlo. Se la pasaban semanas y semanas jugando y manteniendo secretos. Eran cómplices y eso me gustaba. Si Aimi rompía una vajilla, Joe se echaba la culpa para que la niña no fuese retada por mí. Muchas veces me sentí fuera de lugar, ellos eran inseparables y felices juntos.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

—Porque cuando los veo juntos, siento que ella es feliz de nuevo.

—Desde…

—…La muerte de Joe. Aimi se hundió en un mundo gris y triste. No jugaba con los niños de su edad, no salía al parque a pesar de mis insistencias. Cuando lograba sacarla de casa y llevarla a algún sitio para que se divirtiera solo se sentaba en un banco a ver a los niños jugar. Me sentí aterrada y no sabía qué hacer.

—Lo quería mucho. Aun le brillan los ojos cuando escucha el nombre de Kido.

—Pero siempre tuvo una obsesión contigo —rió.

—Sé un poco del asunto. Pero tú le prohibías verme jugar ¿tanto me odiabas?

Sora me miró un momento, su cara reflejaba un poco de ironía, quizá.

—No, no lo hice por ti ¿Sabes que Aimi sufrió de una rara enfermedad?

—No, no lo sabía. Bueno, creo que sí… leí algo al respecto.

—Sí, aún tiene que mantenerse en control. Yo no te odiaba. Odiaba el hecho de que cada vez que Aimi encendía la televisión se emocionaba a tal punto que…

Se detuvo y una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla. Mi yo interior se debatía entre abrazarla y consolarla o no hacer nada. No sabía cómo actuar ante la situación.

—…hubo una vez, en una final de copa de campeones, en que faltando minutos para terminar el partido rompiste el empate del marcador cero a cero. En la sala de estar, estábamos las dos viendo el juego. Cuando Aimi vio que metiste el gol, se levantó y comenzó a saltar sobre el sofá… —Ante las palabras de Sora no pude evitar sonreír. Puede que a pesar de habernos separados por más de siete años, Aimi y yo siempre estuvimos conectados. Esa es una cálida sensación—, comenzó a gritar "gol" dando saltos eufóricos y sin previo aviso… observé como caía al suelo, me levanté del sillón a toda prisa pensando en un golpe en la cabeza, pero cuando la vi estaba desmayada, pálida y sin pulsaciones. Entré en pánico, se suponía que ella ya no sufriría de ataques al corazón. Llamé a Joe y él envió una ambulancia. Casi se nos murió, entonces, desde ese momento, aunque Joe insistía que tomando las medicinas no volvería a pasar, decidí que no volvería a verte jugar. No fue por ti, sino por ella.

—Lo entiendo.

Quedamos en silencio por unos instantes.

—Te creo, algo dentro de mí cree que no fuiste tú. Pero no podré creerlo al cien por ciento, no hasta que sepamos que fue o quien fue que se hizo pasar por ti.

—Lo sé.

—Debo irme, Tai. Debo arreglar a Aimi y prepararla para que duerma dentro de un rato.

—¿Aun saldremos?

—Nunca dije que lo haríamos.

Ok, esto es confuso, no acaba de decir que no cancelaria la cita ¡Sino la cancela es porque dijo que si!

—Pero cuando entraste…

—¿A las nueve está bien?

Asentí. Confundido, pero asentí. Mejor le seguía la corriente.

**~~~.*.~~~**

Cuando salía con una rubia hermosa proveniente de Italia me comentó sobre un hermoso restaurante. Fino, elegante y conservador. Nunca la llevé allí, no acostumbraba a llevar a las mujeres que no eran mis novias o que no eran para una relación seria a restaurantes en donde no hubiese hoteles cercanos. Pero, con Sora la situación era distinta, no íbamos a cenar en plan romántico, sino en plan de amigos. Amigos que hace mucho se quisieron, tuvieron una hija, se separaron, se vieron semanas atrás, se comieron a besos, se volvieron a separar, se juntaron y viven juntos pero no revueltos. Ese tipo de amigos…

El restaurante tenía un nombre francés difícil de pronunciar, era algo como "Leblublé lablablú" y allí se debía de pedir reservaciones con antelación, supongo que mínimo de dos años antes. Exagero, pero si había que pedirlo con anticipo de tres días como requisito mínimo.

Por eso, en estas circunstancias, es bueno ser yo. Bastó con una llamada para que me dieran la mejor mesa del sitio.

Si el nombre parece romántico, el sitio lo era cien veces más. No es broma, era muy elegante y acogedor. Nuestra mesa estaba en un balcón privado, la luz blanca de la luna bañaba nuestros cuerpos, las estrellas iluminaban la noche y la luz de las velas era el toque prefecto. Los colores de los vestidos de las mesas y sillas eran de un rojo fuerte con detalles en blanco. Como regalo de la casa, nos obsequiaron una botella de vino, una botella de la mejor cosecha del año. Estábamos apartados de las demás personas, eso y la tortura de ver a Sora tan… hermosa, es la única palabra que puede usar un simple mortal como yo para describirla, aun así, la palabra misma no le hace mérito alguno. Era la misma diosa de venus encarnada.

—Buenas noches —nos habló el mesero—, estos son su menús, pasaré dentro de unos minutos por su pedido. Con permiso —se retiró.

—¿Q-qué, qué me recomiendas? —preguntó con timidez Sora.

—No lo sé.

—¿no habías venido antes?

—No y ya sé por qué, ¿Qué es "Lablublá"?

Sora rió. Luego de la plática de esta tarde lucia más fresca y relajada. Era un alivio ya que en las últimas semanas se podía cortar la tensión entre ambos.

—No creo que tu francés sea muy fluido.

—Hablo Español, inglés y japonés. Creo que si no puedo pronunciar el francés no es un crimen.

—Tan jactancioso como siempre.

Enarqué una ceja —¿Yo? ¿Jactancioso? ¡Bah! No es cierto, solo soy un futbolista, filántropo y galán multimillonario capaz de conquistar a una mujer sin necesidad de decir "hola". Y eso que puedo hacerlo en tres idiomas.

—¿Cuándo fue que te volviste tan engreído? —Bromeó y luego se rió.

—Es broma —Sora sonrió y bebió de su copa de vino—. Aunque, si bien es una broma, es cierto —dije sonriéndole, luego le guiñé un ojo—. Poseo esas características.

Justo en ese instante regresó el mesero. Sora coincidió conmigo en pedir el platillo del día, con la condición de que no contuviera caracoles crudos.

Conversamos y reímos de muchas cosas. Regresamos en una máquina del tiempo. Hablamos de los chicos del grupo, Yoley y Ken se casaron, son profesionales y ya van por el segundo hijo; Cody es abogado y sale con la hija de un senador, quien lo hubiese pensado tan callado que era; con Takeru y Hikari sé de ante mano y de primera fuente que están saliendo, que Kari es maestra y que el rubio es escritor; De Yamato alias rubio jactancioso y galán de radio (como solía decirle), él es un cantante famoso en Japón y parte de Asia, se casó con una modelo coreana y ya esperan su primer hijo; De Izzy… ¡No imaginé que estuviese a punto de casarse con nada más y nada menos que con Mimí! Estaban comprometidos pero de la noche a la mañana la castaña canceló la boda, raro muy raro; Daisuke vive en USA y tiene su cadena de restaurantes. Todos los chicos con éxitos y con sus vidas arregladas, excepto por Joe que está muerto (que en paz descanse), Mimí, que a pesar de ser gran chef tiene problemas en el amor, Sora que ha estado buscando su puesto en el mundo de la moda y lidiaba con la culpa y mentiras y yo, que a pesar de _tenerlo todo_, al final del día no tenía nada, solo una casa vacía y un hueco en el pecho.

Las cosas han ido cambiando, no dudo que se solucionen, pero ¿Podré alcanzar la felicidad con plenitud? Tengo a mi hija, eso me basta, pero todo hombre tiene la necesidad de formar una familia, tener a una mujer que lo ame y que le demuestre ese sentimiento todos los días.

En fin, también hablamos del pasado, cuando éramos jóvenes y no pensábamos en relacionarnos de forma sentimental/amorosa con las personas del grupo.

En ese momento Sora reía.

—¿Recuerdas aquel verano en el campamento? —Dijo conteniendo la risa—, nunca olvidaré como Joe se espantó con esa ave. Fue comiquísimo como reaccionó.

—Aun no entiendo cómo le hizo para cruzar todo el lago. No creo que ni yo hubiese podido nadar tan rápido o tanto.

—Sí —Sora controlaba la risa y se volvía un poco nostálgica—, Joe era incomparable.

—¿Lo amaste? —no pude evitar preguntar. Solo lo solté sin pensar.

Ella me miró y se removió en su asiento con incomodidad.

—Lo siento, no quise ser indiscreto.

Sonrió.

—Siempre lo has sido. Con respecto a tu pregunta… Sí, lo amé.

Ahora era yo quien me sentía incómodo, no sabía cómo poner mi rostro o como moverme sin sentirme tan raro, era como tener estierco en el semblante y tratar de disimular que no es así.

—¿Sabes lo que no me cabe en la cabeza? —dije mirándola con la faz seria.

Ella negó.

—Tuviste la oportunidad de decirme que Aimi era mi hija. Ya sabes, aquella vez… en el parque.

—Me sentía culpable.

—¿De qué? Se supone que creías…

—Que enviaste la carta. Pero cuando te vi, cargando a Aimi, cuando vi como la acurrucabas y la calmabas tan fácilmente, yo… Fue difícil para mí. Era como si hubiese traicionado a mi bebé.

—¿No notaste que estaba confundido? ¿Qué no podía creer que tenías un hijo y con Joe?

—Pensé que estabas siendo descarado. Que habías vuelto a ver si lo que te dije era verdad o que venias a hacerte el tonto para despojarte de la culpa.

Habíamos terminado de comer hace mucho. Sora tenía en sus manos una copa casi vacía de vino. Jugaba con el borde de esta, pasando su pulgar por el borde y viendo el movimiento de su dedo, no me miraba a los ojos.

—Es irónico —continué la conversación.

—¿Qué cosa? —alzó la vista para verme.

—Ese día yo iba dispuesto a decirte que te mudaras conmigo —sus orbes se abrieron por la sorpresa de mi confesión—. Había trabajado duro día y noche para ser parte de la escuadrilla, por ser uno de los mejores y ganarme mi titularidad en poco tiempo. Mi único móvil eras tú. Quería ser el mejor, para darte lo mejor.

—No lo sabía —bajó la cabeza y volvió a jugar con la copa.

—Me partiste el corazón, Sora. Me sentí traicionado, decepcionado… apuñalado. Fue lo peor que me pudo ocurrir. No sabes lo feo que se siente que la persona que más amas…

Y al unísono dijimos, ella susurrando —Te mate a traición.

—Lo sé —continuó ella—. Eso sentí cuando leí que no reconocías que mi hija era tuya. Enloquecí y caí en una depresión, sentí que el mundo me traicionaba, que me daban la espalda y entonces…

—No tienes que recordar aquel día. No te tortures.

—Debo hacerlo, Tai —su voz se quebrantaba, y sus ojos se nublaban—. Todos los días de mi vida me despierto pensando que la razón de que Aimi sufriera de esa enfermedad fue por que quise matar…

—No lo hagas, Sora. No tienes la culpa.

—¡Sí, si la tengo!

—¡Ya basta! —Me enfurecía imaginar que Sora quiso suicidarse y matar a su vez a Aimi.

Sora comenzó a llorar.

Saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo le extendí´ mi mano para entregárselo, procuré que mi sonrisa fuese sincera y cálida para que así, ella se sintiera en confianza y notara que lo que decía era cierto, ella no tenía la culpa, lo veía en su mirada. Lo tomó y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué pasó todo esto? —dijo entre sollozos.

—Tal vez no valorábamos lo que teníamos; tal vez fue una prueba para ver si de verdad nos amábamos o simplemente fue el destino y ya.

—No crees en el destino. Siempre decías que el futuro lo construía uno mismo.

—Nunca hubiese construido un futuro sin ti…

—Tai…

—¿Por qué no me buscaste cuando llegué a Japón? ¿Por qué Joe? ¡¿Por qué le dijiste todos que él era el padre biológico?!

—¡Es que yo pensé...! —Respondió a la defensiva.

—¡¿Qué?! —Coloqué de forma abrupta mis dos manos sobre la mesa. Moví e hice sonar los platos y tenedores. Del golpe, Sora pegó un sobresalto. Parecía un conejo asustado por la presencia de un lobo hambriento. —¿Qué pensaste, Sora? ¿Qué soy el peor de los hombres? — me levanté comencé a dar pasos por el balcón, estremeciendo mis brazos y azotándolo por doquier— ¿Qué escribí esa maldita nota? ¡¿Qué soy un desgraciado por no irte a buscar?! ¡¿Por estar martirizándome día y noche por tener el dinero suficiente para buscarte y llevarte a mi lado, para darte lo que quisieras?! ¡¿Eso pensaste?!

—¡Lo siento, si! Lo siento, —gritó ella desde su asiento—. Pero qué quieres que piense ¿eh? Si desapareciste, no llamaste, no me escribías. ¡No sabía nada de ti!

No podía verla a la cara. Pensé que mi rabia y mi impotencia por tantos años perdidos lejos de Aimi habían desaparecido. Pero no, no era así. Aun sentía mi corazón receloso porque otro hombre crio a mi hija, porque Sora creyó cualquier cosa de mí. Como que si esas fueran mis palabras. Yo nunca hubiese sido capaz de escribirle esas cosas a ella ¡Nunca!

Le daba la espalda y mantenía mis manos sobre el protector del balcón. Estaba frustrado y debía calmarme.

—Tú fuiste quien no quiso saber de mí —susurré, manteniendo mi posición—. Te fuiste sin despedirte aquel día. Desperté en la casa de tus abuelos solo. Te busqué luego y te llamaba como loco, al final solo supe que te habías ido con tu padre a Kioto.

—Pensé que lo mejor era irme y dejar que vivieras tus sueños o si no te quedarías por mí —Musitó.

Quedé en silencio y luego de un rato suspiré, me di vuelta y me encontré con sus ojos. Estaban aún brillosos, pero no tenían lágrimas en ellos. Sora ahora jugaba con el pañuelo entre sus dedos.

—¿Por qué haces todo complicado? Siempre ha sido así.

Ella me miraba pero en silencio, parecía que volvería a derramar lágrimas.

—Sora, yo te amaba como un loco. Si, pensé en dejarlo todo por ti, pero luego de esa noche comprendí que si quería hacerte completamente feliz y darte los lujos que quería darte debía de trabajar y ser alguien. No sé hacer nada más. Ninguna universidad aceptó mi solicitud, mi promedio es mediocre ¿Cómo iba a sostener una familia? Debía irme y tú y yo lo sabíamos, era mi única opción.

—Tal vez… — se calló y negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez ¿Qué?

—T-Tal vez era yo quien no podía resistir a la idea de que te fueras.

Nunca pensé en esa idea. Siempre vi a Sora fuerte para este tipo de situación. Sé de su gran historial con respecto a partidas inesperadas, como lo fue con su padre o con problemas de comunicación, en el caso de su mamá. Pero pensé que conmigo era diferente, me equivoqué.

Caminé hasta ella y me puse de rodillas, tomé sus manos que estaban temblorosas y la miré directamente a sus orbes escarlatas. Antes de decirle algo, ella habló:

—Aun así… ya nada importa. Es el pasado y en el pasado debe quedar.

—Pues, yo no olvidaré el pasado, ese pasado encierra al autor de nuestra infelicidad.

—Olvidalo, Tai. Es demasiado tarde.

—No lo haré. Sabes que eso no sucederá.

Sora sonrió, luego todo el lugar se silenció. Nos contemplamos y admiramos enmudecidos. Levanté mi mano y acaricie la mejilla de la pelirroja hermosa que estaba frente a mí, ella por acto reflejo cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza en dirección de mi mano.

—¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado si nunca hubiese recibido la carta? —susurró.

—Ahora serias la señora de Yagami y tendríamos una hermosa familia junto a Ai y sus seis hermanos.

Una mueca de sonrisa se dibujó. Me separé de ella y ahora la miraba de pies.

—Quiero irme a casa —dijo luego de abrir su rubíes.

Asentí.

Puede que la noche cargada de risas y memorias haya terminado en lágrimas y en "si hubiese", pero sé que de nada sirve lamentarnos. El pasado no es el que decide cómo será el futuro, uno es el que traza el camino y espera los resultados. Es como cuando se estudia para un examen, sino se estudia se apela por la suerte, si se estudia, se sabe que al final habrá recompensa. No soy digno de tal ejemplo, lo sé, soy el peor en cuanto estudios se trata. Pero, de algo estoy seguro, cuando de personas que amo y sueños se trata… soy el mejor trazando caminos y, no descansaré hasta descubrir quién quiso lastimarnos a Sora, Aimi y a mí y cuando lo haga…

**N/A:**

me dejé llevar, así que sí. Este capítulo iba a ser un Taimi (Tai x Aimi) nada que ver con incesto ¬¬. Tenía planeado un capi padre e hija, pero no ha habido mucho taiora en el fic, y esto es un fic exclusivo de ellos, así que adelanté lka llegada de Sora, los puse a vivir juntos y ahora tratan de llevarse bien. ¡Ya basta de taiora implícito! Quiero besos y confusiones xD

Na' pues, hasta aquí dejaré las notas. Agradezco los review dejados y a sus "perseguideras y stalkeos" Se les quiere full.


	8. Estaba mal hacerlo…

Castillo de cristal.

Capitulo VIII.

Estaba mal hacerlo…

**~~~.*.~~~**

—… no, papá. Yo lo sé. No tienes por qué advertirme de nada —Aimi ya había llegado hasta Japón. Rápidamente mi padre tomó el teléfono para hablarme. Parecía rehuirle al asunto de Sora. Él no le creía ni una palabra. No quería que yo aceptara la verdad de Ai— ¿Por qué te quejas? Siempre quisiste que te diera nietos.

—…

—¡Qué más da! No importa cómo sucedieron las cosas, Ai es tu nieta y eso es todo lo que debes saber.

—…

—¿Por qué eres tan pesado?, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

—…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, ¡ya verás! Pronto la conocerás y…

—…

—¡Afff! Papá, no, no son busca fortunas. Sora no me ha pedido ni un solo centavo.

—…

—¿De la nada? No han salido de la nada. Incluso, creo que ella no quería que yo encontrara a Aimi.

—…

—Suposiciones mías no. Y la razón de que ella no me dijera nada desde un principio fue por alguien que se entrometió entre los dos.

—…

—No, no sé de quién se trate. Ella tampoco lo sabe. Pero, papá, lo averiguaré.

Y que aburrida era esta conversación. Mi padre no paraba de buscarle las cuatro patas al asunto. Llegó un punto en donde solo le escuchaba decir: Blablablá. No podía evitar rodar mis ojos cafés y alejar el teléfono mientras buscaba a Wally en el Diario de esa mañana que estaba sobre el mesón de la cocina.

—Papá, debo colgar.

—…

—Bueno, está bien. Te espero. Avisame para ir a recogerlos en el aeropuerto.

—…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Hikari está en camino para acá?, ¿Por qué no avisó?

—…

—Diablos, ella y sus sorpresas. Esta tarde tengo prácticas del fútbol. Bueno, enviaré por ella. Adiós, papá, tengo que prepararme para ir a entrenar.

Suspiré y al girar mi rostro me encontré con los ojos de Sora.

¿Desde cuándo estaba escuchando la conversación?

—¿Hikari vendrá? —Me dijo a la vez que apoyaba su hombro sobre el marco de la entrada de la cocina.

—Sí. Cuando se enteró de la noticia de que era tía salió corriendo y compró un boleto hacia acá.

—Tengo muchos años de no verle —Comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba.

Sora tomó uno de los banquillos a un lado de mí y se sentó.

—¿Ocho o nueve años?

—No, desde hace cinco años. Ella fue la razón de que Joe y yo nos mudáramos completamente de Odaiba.

—¿Hikari?

—Sí, una vez me la encontré en el centro comercial. Me saludó como si yo aún fuese su cuñada. Es decir, con mucho cariño y efusión en sus abrazos —Sora parecía melancólica al contar la historia. Suspiró—. Vio el cochecito del bebé y enseguida se inclinó a saludarla. Al verla me miró algo raro.

»Me dijo que al ver a Ai tuvo una especie de regocijo en su interior. Un sentimiento que no podía explicar. Entonces… la volvió a mirar y dijo:

»—Es muy parecida a Tai cuando bebé.

»—Pero es hija de Joe —Apuré en contestarle, estaba muy a la defensiva y nerviosa.

»—No he dicho lo contrario, Sora —Sonrió al terminar de hablar, pero su mirada decía otra cosa. Fue como si supiera a segunda vista que Aimi era su sobrina.

—Kari nunca me comentó nada. Así que creo que no pensó eso.

—Hikari es una niña muy misteriosa, Tai. Ella tiene como un sentido extra que le permite adivinar las intenciones de los demás o ver lo obvio en cada asunto. Es difícil de explicar.

—Es como tu hija —Bromeé—. A veces, incluso, me hace sentir como un estúpido.

Sora echó un bufido de risa. Parecía que quiso evitar soltar esa carcajada y al final no tuvo éxito.

La miré con el cejo fruncido. Con fingida indignación.

—¡Hey! —Le empujé con el hombro—. No le veo la gracia.

Si se la veía, pero no pondría mi ego masculino en bandeja de plata para Sora. Además, esos días en los que era el "estúpido Tai" había quedado en el pasado. Aunque ahora se prestaba para ser el motivo de risa de Sora Takenouchi, el amor de mi vida.

—E-eso, eso… —las risas no la dejaban articular bien. Tomó una bocanada de aire llenando sus pulmones y luego lo expulsó con lentitud—. ¡Ufff! Eso en parte es cierto, ¿no lo crees?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Además, sabes, Tai. Aimi es una niña sensacional. Además, es diferente.

—¿Diferente?

—Sí, Aimi, de cierto modo es una niña dotada. Por eso, a veces aparenta ser muy madura para su edad.

—Pensé que su actitud tan lógica era por Joe.

—En parte…

Ella había comenzado a jugar con una servilleta de papel que había sacado del servilletero del mesón hace unos segundos. La enrollaba en su dedo índice. Ya no me miraba siquiera. Una vez más el fantasma de Joe Kido estaba sobre la mesa.

—Pensé que él era mi amigo —solté con penumbra en mi voz. Me sentía traicionado por él.

—No digas eso —Se apuró en defenderlo—. Joe siempre ha sido fiel a sus principios. Él nunca quiso hacerte daño, más bien… —enmudeció.

—Más bien ¿Qué?

Ella suspiró con mucha pesadez.

—Siempre sacaba el tema de Tai. Siempre me exigía que te perdonara, que merecías una segunda oportunidad, que merecías mecer a la niña antes de dormir, o mirarle al despertar. Que seguro aquel escrito había sido movido por los nervios y la sorpresa. Que era la única forma de verte escribiendo aquellas palabras, pues no te conocía como a un cobarde que huía a sus responsabilidades. Sin duda alguna, decía, que al tú volver a ver a Ai no la dejarías partir y, que él, no tenía problemas con eso. Nos amaba lo suficiente como para hacernos tanto daño con aquella mentira.

Quedé en silencio. No quise girara verla. La conozco muy bien, aun la conozco como para saber que sollozaba. No quería verla llorar por él. Podía ser egoísta e insensible, Joe estaba muerto. Aun así me hacía rabiar el hecho de que Sora lo amaba a él y no a mí.

—¿Sabías que él le ponía los partidos tuyos a Ai a escondidas? Pensó que nunca lo supe —Escuché como reía con melancolía—. Pero estuvo equivocado, siempre estuve al tanto de lo que Ai veía y de las libertades que él le concedía. Me parecía bien el hecho de que tuvieran un secreto más de complicidad o tal vez… muy en el fondo quería que Ai, de cierta forma, conociera quien era su padre. El verdadero.

Mis puños estaban cerrados y apretados. No estaba molesto, no del todo. Pero, me daba cuenta del tiempo, de que no perdona y que pasa con furia. Había perdido momentos maravillosos con mi hija. No la tuve en mis brazos cuando fue una bebé, no la arrullé para dormir, no le di el biberón o la llevé a pasear.

¿Podía considerarme su 'verdadero padre'?

—¿Recuerdas cuando la tuviste en tus brazos? —dijo ella.

Yo giré a mirala atónico ¿Era una maldita broma? Sí, seguro se burlaba de mí.

—En el parque, aquella vez… —calló.

Abrí mis ojos y miré al frente. Es cierto, una vez sostuve a Aimi en mis brazos ¿Era ella no?

—Era ella —continuó como si leyese mi mente—. Se veía tan tranquila. Tan serena, ni Joe ni yo podíamos tranquilizarla ese día. Aun lo recuerdo —rio por lo bajo—, no creo poder olvidar ese momento de mi vida. Ella había amanecido irritada, no quería nada ni conmigo ni con Joe. Le dimos baños tibios, el biberón, le hacíamos sonidos bobos, le cantábamos y la paseamos por el hogar. Pero nada funcionaba, ella parecía decidida a llorar todo el día.

»Joe dijo que le debíamos de dar una vuelta, tal vez el aire libre era lo que necesitaba. Eso hicimos, la llevamos al parque. Parecía que se calmaba, pero luego de unos segundos ella volvía a llorar. No sabíamos que hacer. Entonces, ella, mientras yo la sostenía vomitó. Era un poco de reflujo. Aun así tuve que ir al baño del parque a lavarme.

Hizo una pausa. Volteé a verla otra vez. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un rosado que la hacía ver más hermosa. Ella también me miró y luego de unos segundos de miradas cruzadas volvió a hablar:

—Cuando llegué tú la sostenías. Y ella parecía tan… tan… angelical, tranquila y feliz. Esa escena la conservo en mi mente desde entonces. Ese día quise decirte que te quedaras y que fueses el padre que ella necesitaba… pero tu canallada me era tan molesta. Me hacía rabiar el hecho de que te hacías el tonto.

—Yo no…

—Ahora, creo que te creo. Pero hace un tiempo atrás no.

—¿Me crees?

—No del todo, hay que averiguar quien fue quien escribió aquel texto.

~~•~~

—¡Oye, Yagami! —Era un compañero del club.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Buena práctica. El próximo sábado ganaremos la copa. Eso es un hecho.

Sonreí.

—¿Cómo está el asunto de tu hija? —Me preguntó muy amigable.

—Ya sabes, horrible, la prensa es tan escandalosa y ruin.

Y eso él lo sabía de sobra. Tantos escándalos amarillistas que salían con su nombre en mayúscula y con la letra súper grande. Solo para llamar la atención y vender más. A la prensa no le importaba destruir una vida o una carrera, solo importaba vender y vender.

Caminamos hacia los vestidores y continuábamos con la plática. Hablar con la 'Pulga' era grato.

—… ya sabes, cualquier inconveniente, estoy al servicio. Vos sabes cómo los pelotudos de la prensa me han seguido y han insinuado cosas con respecto a mí o a Anto.

—Debes dejar de frecuentar esos clubes —Me reí haciendo referencia al último escándalo inventado para él. Uno en donde salía en una foto con una nudista en una revista de chismes. Gracias a los fans y a fuentes seguras se aclaró que solo fue un montaje.

—¡Che, no tuve nada con esa nudista! Era photoshop, lo aseguro —comentó riendo.

Se alejó dando palmadas en mi espalda. Yo miré la hora, era tarde. Me fui a las duchas y me cambié de inmediato. Volví a ver la hora e imaginé que el vuelo de Hikari ya había aterrizado. Posiblemente, estaba rumbo a la casa, pero puede que no. A veces los taxis se hacen difícil de encontrar.

Decidí ir a buscarla, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

~~•~~

—¡Hermano! —gritó Hikari.

Se le notaba sorprendida. No me esperaba en lo absoluto. Se suponía que venía a sorprenderme y al final terminó siendo sorprendida ella. Había ido a recibirla al aeropuerto y justo cuando ella iba a por el taxi me vio. Su sonrisa era gigantesca. Corrió dejando su equipaje y me abrazó rodeando mi cuello con sus manos.

—¿Sorprendida que el máximo goleador y mejor del mundo haya venido a por ti? —Le dije.

—Que presuntuoso —respondió riendo— ¿Cómo?, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Papá me avisó.

La mirada de asesina silenciosa de mi hermana se dejó ver. Estaba molesta, seguro pensaba que papá era un chismoso nato. No servía para guardar secretos, eso lo sé, papá es un libro abierto.

—¿Viniste con ella? —preguntó con emoción y buscaba con la mirada alrededor de mí.

—No, está con Sora y Mimí.

—¿Mimí?

—Es una larga historia.

Tal vez no tanto, pero es que no me aprecia hablar en el aeropuerto y menos con la multitud de personas acercándose a ver si era o no yo. Me di cuenta que mi privacidad estaba siendo privada al sentir el primer flash, era tiempo de huir.

En el camino no platicamos mucho. Solo la escuché hablar y hablar de la niña. Kari estaba muy emocionada. Me acordé de la conversación con Sora. Una extraña punzada de dolor abarcó mi pecho al pensar que mi hermanita sabía de la existencia de aquel embarazo y que el motivo de no sorprenderse al ver a Sora embarazada fue porque lo sabía y, en un punto, incluso, la idea de ver a Hikari escribiendo aquella carta que se hacía pasar por una que yo envié me ponía el alma en un hilo.

Hikari era dulce, linda y no podía imaginarla haciéndome algo así. De hecho, estaba muy animada como para sentir culpa. No, ella no fue. Debía dejar el asunto en manos del detective que contraté. Además, ¿Qué motivos ocultos tendría mi hermana para hacer aquel acto tan deplorable? Ninguno, ella y Sora eran inseparables.

Borré aquella deducción. Es que sentía que mi vida era una mentira. Según las palabras de Juan Casillas, el detective privado, la carta fue enviada por un ser muy cercano a nosotros. A la hora de dar nombres no se me ocurrió ninguno.

Mimí: ella era una de las responsables de que me haya encontrado con Sora. No pudo ser ella. A menos que sienta culpa y quiera remendar su error. No, estoy poniéndome paranoico.

Joe: está muerto, y según Sora él estuvo incitándola a buscarme. Descartado.

Hikari: ya dije que esa idea no puede ser. Es imposible.

Toshiko: ¿para qué querría arruinarle la vida a su propia hija?

Izzy, Yamato, Yolei, Ken, Iori ellos no tendrían motivos. Daisuke tiende a ser muy loco y hace las cosas sin pensar, pero no creo que haya sido capaz. Él quiere mucho a Sora.

Deducciones, deducciones.

Maldito entrometido. No sé quién ha tenido la bajeza de interferir en mi vida. Según Juan, todos son culpables hasta demostrase lo contrario. He llegado a pensar que incluso yo estoy en esa lista de sospechosos.

Delirio. Delirio. Delirio.

Todos son culpables. Todos. Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario todos lo son.

—Kari.

—Dime, hermano.

—Debo preguntarte esto, aunque me sienta un idiota al hacerlo: ¿Tu sabias que Aimi era mi hija?

Estaba con los ojos en la carretera, pero volteaba a mirale por instantes. Ella estaba con la vista al frente y sus manos delicadamente puestas sobre sus piernas.

¿Fue ella?

—Tenía el presentimiento. Aunque nunca lo supe con exactitud.

—¿Cómo?

—Me la encontré en el centro comercial. No había duda, era hija de Sora, pero se parecía al bebé que mamá muestra en fotos todas las navidades a los otros miembros de la familia. A ti cuando bebé. Además, esa sensación… no lo sé.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Tenía miedo de estar equivocada y con el pasar de los años me obligué a pensar que estaba fantaseando. Ya que mirarte tan lleno de zozobra me era muy difícil de digerir. Así, que pensé que me lo había inventado todo.

—A veces pienso que soy yo quien me he inventado esta situación.

—Parece que es irreal, hermano, pero, es la realidad. Mereces ser feliz. Mereces a tu hija.

~~•~~

—Llegas tarde, llegas tarde, llegas tarde.

En mis muchos varios días con Aimi primera vez que la veía tan enfadada. No se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hikari y de las maletas que tenía en mano. Solo se limitó a reprocharme mi llegada demorada.

—Ai, fui por…

—No, no, no. Llegaste tarde. Lo olvidaste.

Parpadeé con claros signos de dudas en mi rostro, ¿Qué mierda había olvidado?

Mimí estaba a un lado de la entrada y estaba sonriendo. La miré clamando piedad. Esta hizo un gesto en donde saludó a Kari y dijo:

—La cena, hoy son dos meses desde que se vieron.

Miré hacia la mesa del comedor. Estaba tan adornada y llena de flores de papel y servilletas con dibujos de Ai. O eso supuse. Rayos, lo había olvidado, hoy cenaríamos.

—Lo siento es que….

—¡no! Lo olvidaste y todo se arruinó por tu culpa.

—Es que te tenía una sorpresa —Habló Hikari detrás de mí.

La pequeña castaña miró a mi hermana. Su rostro de disgusto no se esfumaba. Parecía que más bien retaba a Kari con sus pequeños orbes, algo así como: "¿Quién eres tú y por qué te metes?

Esta niña tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

—Soy tu tía. Hola, Ai. Soy Hikari Yagami. Es un placer conocerte.

Aimi se sonrojó. Se veía muy tímida. Eso era raro, pero bueno. Me hacía creer que no era un alíen con forma de niña intelectual y con demasiada personalidad. A su edad, yo era un tímido. Bah, eso no es cierto, era más salido* que la propia palabra.

—Hola —respondió la pequeña.

—¿No me darás un abrazo?

Ella negó.

—¿Por qué? —dijo con voz sumisa mi hermana.

Ai se encogió de hombros.

—¿Estas enojada con tu papá? —Hikari estaba acostumbrada a tratar con los niños, después de todo, a mi dulce hermana le gustan los niños y trabaja con ellos.

Aimi asintió con pena.

—Si —Kari se agachó y dio un paso hacia Ai—. Tu papá suele ser muy despistado y debes acostumbrarte, porque siempre olvidará cosas.

—No —respondió irreverentemente—. Él es el que se debe de acostumbrar. A mí no me gusta que se olviden de mí.

Sus ojos estaban nublándose con lágrimas. Yo miré a Mimí quién me hizo un gesto de "qué más da, ella es así".

—Tienes razón.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Hikari se volvía en mi contra?

—Taichi —dijo con autoridad—, pídele perdón a la niña.

Automáticamente respondí.

—Lo siento, Aimi.

—¡Genial! —Fue lo que escuché salir de la boca de la niña— ¿Tía, quieres comer?

—Sí, pero antes, quiero un abrazo fuerte.

Aimi Kido/Yagami corrió y se abalanzó sobre los brazos abiertos de Kari. Esta la envolvió con fuerza. Todo era tan _random_. Ni parecía que nunca se hubiesen visto. Según la escena, cualquiera creería que eran sobrina y tía que se saludaban luego de unas vacaciones de verano.

—Tía Mimí, vamos las tres.

Tomaron los platos y salieron a cenar en el balcón. Rayos, mi apartamento de macho conquistador estaba llenos de mujeres y hasta ahora me daba cuenta. Mujeres y no de mujeres cazadas por mí, sino de mujeres de la familia. El vil tigre ha sido castrado. DOS meses sin salidas nocturnas o momentos muy, muy íntimos, ya no hay cazas, ni respeto para el mejor del mundo.

Y para lo que había quedado, botones de mi hermana.

—¡Afff! Acostumbrate Yagami —me quejé.

Subí por las escaleras para llevar el equipaje de Kari. Habiendo sido abandonado y exiliado por mi propia hija pensé que lo mejor sería descansar.

¿Y Sora?

Me vino de repente. No estaba dentro del apartamento.

Me asomé en su habitación y esta estaba mirando un partido viejo en el televisor. Un juego de fútbol de antaño, cuando tenía el número siete en el dorsal de la camisa y jugaba en la preparatoria. Lucia tan fresco y juvenil. Tan alocado y feliz.

En el video salí corriendo luego de un gol y me acercaba hacia las gradas, hacia la cámara. El movimiento turbó la imagen. Estaba abrazando efusivamente a quién grababa.

No era difícil darse cuenta de quién lo hacía. En una de las tomas revoltosas y al azar se pudo captar un mechón rojo. Yo gritaba con emoción y saltaba con entusiasmo.

Miré a Sora quién reía nostálgica. Palabra mágica del día. Esa era la que nos definía últimamente: nostalgia, nostálgicos.

"_¡Gané, gané por ti, mi amor! ¡Ganamos Sora!, ¡Te amo, te amo! ¡Campeones, mierda, somos campeones!"_

—¿Qué nos pasó? —soltó luego al vacío de la habitación.

Quise irme pero…

—No lo sé —respondí a su pregunta, provocando un respingo en ella.

—¡Tai! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas.

Me permití pasar y entrar a la habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mí. Ella me miraba sorprendida. Algo nerviosa también. Desde la cena hace unas semanas atrás había roto los silencios incomodos y hablábamos más, pero, eso no quería decir que estábamos bien. No, no lo estábamos.

Tenía las ganas, la necesidad de decirle cada vez que la miraba que la amaba y que eso no podía ser borrado. Que dejáramos de ser tontos y tercos y aceptáramos que nos devorábamos con la mirada.

Si, la había cachado viéndome mientras comía o hablaba con Mimí y Ai. Sentía sus ojos clavados en mí en más de una ocasión. Y tengo la certeza de que cuando la sorprendía viéndome se sonrojaba y disimulaba que veía otra cosa, tampoco era que me miraba despectivamente. Seguro en esas miradas intentaba descifrar qué tenía yo que no tenían los demás; Por qué yo en vez de Yamato o del mismísimo Joe; Por qué me amaba pese al tiempo que pasó.

Sé que eso se preguntaba porque esas son las preguntas que me hago día a día.

Estoy loco por ella y sé que ella aun no me ha olvidado, sé que aún me ama.

¿Cómo puede perdonar a alguien tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo pude perdonarle que callara lo de Ai?

Fácil: la amo, la amé y siempre será así.

—Kari está abajo. Subí a guardar su equipaje cuando…

—Decidiste espiarme.

—No, solo que me escuché en la tele, ya sabes.

—¿Recuerdas ese torneo de fútbol? Esa final con aquella magnifica remontada.

Asentí. Por supuesto que la recordaba. Esa noche, luego de la celebración, estuvimos por primera vez juntos. Juntos en cuerpo y alma.

Ella se sonrojó. Si, seguro sabía que yo estaba pensando en aquella noche.

—Recuerdo ese juego —dije—, recuerdo la ceremonia de premiación, la noche de celebración y que esa noche no dormí en mi casa ni tu en…

—Tiempos aquellos —interrumpió—, no volverán.

Puse la mirada dura. Eso había dolido.

—Hoy llamó Chiasa —dijo evitando el tema—, ya sabes, tu amiga. Dijo que había vuelto de Marruecos y que estaba lista para su noche especial.

_¡Mal-dita-sea!_ Me dije interiormente. _Diablos. Diablos. Diablos. Mierda, Chiasa había llamado_.

No es una sorpresa, en medio de mi soledad nunca estuve "solo, solo". Necesitaba la compañía femenina y no es por alardear, pero, soy un imán para las chicas hermosas y más para las modelos. Chiasa había sobrepasado el a las demás, ella era más que una chica de una noche. Nunca desarrollé sentimientos hacia ella. Pero tampoco era una más del montón. Solíamos salir. No, no en plan romántico o de citas. Nuestra relación se basaba solo en el mejor y más exquisito sexo de todo el planeta, el mejor que jamás haya tenido. Sexo, sexo. Solo eso. No hacíamos el amor, en esa categoría Sora era la invicta ganadora.

—Chiasa —solté— ¿Chiasa? No sé quién es. —Mentí.

—AH, mira tú. Para no conocerla ella sabe mucho de ti y tus gustos sexuales.

Estaba Jodido.

—Muchas inventan cosas. Mi vida no es privada, si quieres saber quién soy _googlealo_ por internet y ya.

—Sí, eso es seguro.

¿Molesta?

—Es en serio, Sora —caminé hasta llegar a la cama y me senté en ella—. No sé quién es. Te lo prometo.

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

Era cierto, no tenía qué, pero... Ella continuó:

—Tu vida, tus mujeres. Solo procura que mientras estemos aquí no traerlas. No es bueno para Ai ver a su padre en relaciones superficiales como esta que solo radica en el coito.

—¿Cómo sabes que es superficial? —La miré expectante.

Solo le pregunté por odiosidad.

—P-Por, Porque l-lo sé —se puso roja y nerviosa. Yo reía— Se nota a leguas. Por eso lo digo.

—Sorita, no estarás celosa ¿cierto?

—¡¿YO?! Ja, ya quisieras.

—Bien, ¿te dejó un número para llamarla?

—Pensé que no la conocías, eso dijiste.

—Mentí. Al igual que tú al decir que no estas celosa.

Seguro que echaba humos de celos por sus orejas. Intentaba ser muy discreta, eso no le era factible. Mentir cuando la obviedad estaba en el aire no le era factible. Además, quien no la conozca que la compre.

Celos. Celos. Celos. Mi Sora estaba envuelta en celos.

—¿Por qué mentiría? Y ¿Por qué debo estarlo?

—Porque aún me amas —solté. Si hubiese estado de pies seguro hubiese sentido mis piernas como fideo.

_Piensa antes de hablar. Piensa antes de hablar._

Mi arranque de sinceridad y galantería no pensada salió mejor que si lo hubiese planeado. Nerviosa era poco para describirla en ese momento. Sonrojos, cara ardida y titubeos sin sentido. Necesitaba callarla. Arruinaba el momento. No, no lo hacía, pero necesitaba una excusa para hacer lo que hice.

Me acerqué con rapidez la tomé por ambas mejillas con mis manos y la atraje hacia a mí. La besé, la besé. Aun eran tan suaves y deliciosos. Callé aquel parloteo sin sentido y la besé.

¡Dios, eso era ir al limbo!

Ella resistió al principio, pero luego cedió y me correspondió. Nuestros labios se frotaban y segundos después los besos se profundizaron y yo perdí la razón.

Ya no pensaba y según lo que percibí aquel entonces ella tampoco.

Decir como me sentí en aquel momento es mentir. No hay palabras que describieran ese preciso instante de mi vida.

—Esto está mal —susurraba ella sobre mi labio cuando iba a por el aire que nos faltaba. Aun así, acariciaba mi pecho y no dejaba de besar.

Para que negar ante lo obvio, ella tenía razón, era cierto. Ya no éramos adolescentes que podían echarle la culpa de su lujuria a las hormonas. Lo que hacíamos estaba mal. Aun así no quería dejar de hacerlo.

—Aimi, si Aimi nos ve… —Soltaba una vez más ella.

Yo mientras disfrutaba de su olor, de la piel suave de su cuello que era acariciada por mis labios que besaron hasta llegar a la parte sensible de su oreja. Sentí como se estremecía debajo de mí. Mis manos abrían camino debajo de la tela de su falda. Y mis piernas separaban las de ella para poder quedar entre las suyas.

Ella comenzó a rodera mi cuerpo con sus extremidades inferiores. Con sus brazos abrazaba mi cuello y sus manos parecían garras que se apoderaban de mis cabellos revueltos y revolviéndose más a causa suya.

¿Qué hacíamos? Esto estaba mal…

Estaba mal porque yo estaba con Chiasa, pese a los motivos que fuesen, yo estaba con ella. Estaba mal porque Sora aun pensaba en Joe. Estaba mal porque esto arruinaría la poca confianza que hemos adquirido, porque un piso más abajo estaba nuestra hija, mi hermana y la mejor amiga de Sora… Esto estaba mal porque estaba mal hacer lo que haríamos y punto.

Aun así sucedió. Pese a que estaba mal todo ese embrollo, sucedió lo jamás pensado. Volví a amarla en cuerpo y alma.

**NOTAS finales: **Lo sé, estoy mal xD

Este capítulo ha estado escrito desde el año uno a.c. Pero resulta que debía corregirlo y a la larga me dio mucha pereza y me dije: Ay, ya mijita, súbelo o no lo harás nunca. Y pues, lo subí.

Además a la flojera de corregir, era porque he estado con problemas de salud que ni al caso.

GRACIAS por sus comentarios, Fav y follow.

Chemycal, espero que aun leas esto ¡POR QUE ES POR Y PARA TI, MIJITA!

Diccionario Venezolano.

*Salido: Según el argot venezolano. Dícese de una persona que no repara en ser discreto, que es confianzudo y que hace amistades en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya que no tiene timidez/persona indiscreta.


	9. ¡Mi papá es un crack!

Castillo de cristal

Capitulo IX

¡Papá es un crack!

Fue un domingo en la mañana. Como ya venía sucediendo desde hace unos dos días atrás, yo, salía de la habitación de Sora. Por supuesto, a escondidas de todos. Aprovechaba que los lazos entre Hikari y Aimi se habían hecho más estrechos y unidos para enviarla a dormir con ella, de forma muy disimulada, claro está. De esa manera, con Aimi en donde Hikari, Mimí en una habitación del piso de abajo, Sora y yo podíamos ponernos al corriente. Se podría decir que habíamos recuperado un poco el tiempo perdido y que todo estaba yendo como viento en popa.

—Es algo extraño —Dijo entre risas Sora—, se me hace extraño aun oírte con ese acento "_españoleto_-Japonés" —Se echó a reír.

Su cuerpo estaba caliente, cálido y éste se abrazaba contra mi pecho desnudo. Al principio de todo esto pensé que solo había sido algo de una noche y que Sora me despacharía la mañana siguiente con las típicas palabras de: «Fue un error. Cosa de una sola noche y ya». Lo veía venir, pero, sucedió todo lo contrario… ella despertó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, besando mis sienes y acariciando mi pecho con sus dedos delgados y huesudos. Susurró algo al pie de mi oreja: «Buenos días, dormilón». Un pequeño escalofrío se formó desde las puntas de los dedos de mis pies y corrió por todo mi cuerpo, hasta el último hilo de cabello marrón de mi cabeza sintió sus caricias y su tono bajo y seductor. Carraspeé antes de hablar, aún estaba entre el sueño y la realidad, no las había diferenciado y temía estar soñando aun. Al verla a mi lado, siendo tocada por los primeros rayos del sol de esa mañana sonreí, era mi realidad, ya no más sueños. Levanté mi mano y eché hacia atrás un mechón anaranjado y corto, quedó atrapado detrás de su oreja. Reía, ella reía. Estaba feliz, ella estaba riendo y feliz. La contemplé fijamente y, temo decir que seguro la incomodé un poco, ya que de pronto sus mejillas se iluminaron con un rojo bajo, casi rosado. Su mano se apoyó contra mi pecho y, esa mañana, luego de aquel primer encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo después de tanto tiempo, me besó. Un beso de esos mañaneros, sinceros y puros.

—No es gracioso —Me hice el de fingida indignación—, no tengo culpa de adaptarme tan rápido a los sitios a donde voy. Tienes que dar gracias que no estoy usando el "vosotros" o el "hostia, maja".

Sora echó una risa juguetona.

El reloj que estaba al lado de la cama, sobre la mesita de noche dio las siete AM. Hora de marcharme, Aimi estaba por despertar y lo primero que haría sería levantarse e ir hasta donde su madre.

—No quiero que te vayas —Dijo Sora al verme levantar. Quedé sentado sobre el colchón de sábanas blancas. Me pareció que su tono había sido quejoso, mimado—. Lo sé, lo sé, debes irte —Soltó antes de yo decirle algo.

—Si por mí fuera… ya sabes.

—Aun no es el momento, Tai.

Me incliné a por los calzones y en ese preciso momento sentí los dientes de Sora rasgar mi parte baja en la espalda. Mis vellos se erizaron a penas sentí el contacto de éstos contra mi piel. Sin darme cuenta dejé escapar un leve gemido.

—Estas dé a toque, Taichi —rió.

Giré a verla, por supuesto, mi mente en ese momento solo podía pensar en lanzar los calzones al suelo y lanzármele encima para comérmela a besos y hacerle por última vez, ese día, el amor.

—No comiences algo que sabes que no podrás terminar —Le advertí. Es que la fiera dentro de mí estaba deseosa de ella, no podía y no quería sentirme satisfecho. No, no podía.

—¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en un sádico que no controla lo que hay dentro de sus piernas?

—Desde que aprendí a ser un hombre.

—Eso es machista.

—Eso es ser hombre.

Ella infló los cachetes y meneó su cabeza, luego, solo echó una risa.

—Seguro que eres así por un fallo… Ya sabes, un día de mucho vino, chicas queriendo estar contigo, coquetean, un susurro al oído... Llegan a un motel, se besan sin control y al darse cuenta…

Me miró y luego solo alzó los hombros.

—Luego qué…

—Nada, que no respondió.

—¿Quién?

Ella sonrió y se sentó, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la fina tela de las sabanas de seda. Estaba diciendo que tenía problemas con _ mi amigo fiel e inseparable._ Eso no era de bromear. Opté por hacerme el tonto.

—¡Vamos, Tai!

—¡Es la verdad! —Solté con una sonrisa en mis labios que no podía disimular—. No sé de qué me hablas. Yo soy un macho recio —bromeé.

Me levanté y coloqué los calzoncillos. Pronto tenía el pantalón de mezclilla puesto, de manera consciente dejé que estos resbalaran por mis caderas. Sé, me lo han dicho, por eso sé que ese tipo de "descuido" se ve sugestivo. Muchas chicas me echaban flores al comentar que esa _V_ que se formaba debajo de mi ombligo, en el abdomen bajo, era demasiado _hot, _además_, _que el hecho de no llevar camisa hacia que la curva que diferenciaba mi espalda de mi trasero se viera más pronunciada y que con los pantalones de esa manera se notaban los dos hoyuelos cerca del coxis, centímetros más arriba de éste y que, pues, estos son muchos más _encantadores_, o eso me han dicho. A eso se le suma el hecho de que cada parte de mi cuerpo esta minuciosamente trabajada y que todo lo que las chicas ven es fibra y musculatura: Hombros y espalda anchos, en ésta última se dejaba ver aún más la línea del medio, la de la columna; cintura estrecha, brazos gruesos, abdomen con chocolates morenos, pecho pronunciado y fuerte. Además, soy alto y encantador, es decir, la perfección tiene nombre y apellido: Taichi Yagami, yo, el niño de oro, _ El invencible Taichi. _

Basta de alardear, eso no es lo importante, lo importante es: _La mirada_, fui bendecido con ojos de ensueño, hechizantes, así como los cabellos de serpientes de Medusa. La diferencia es que el que los viera no se petrificaría sino que se enamoraría de esos dos luceros acholatados ¿Cómo culparlas? Es difícil no caer en mis encantos ¡Ya lo dije!

Bueno, bueno… debo dejar de mencionar lo sexy que soy.

Esa mañana del domingo la chica seducida, "sin querer queriendo", por mí era Sora. Lo siento por ella. No tengo la culpa e ser tan lechuguino.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó ella.

—¿Qué? —Qué inocente soné.

—No te hagas, sabes lo que haces.

Ok, es mi culpa, soy demasiado galán ¡Demándenme!

—¿Sabes que tu trucos _atrapa chicas_ no funcionan conmigo?

Descubierto infraganti.

—Debía intentarlo.

—Por lo menos te dignas a reconocerlo.

Sonreí.

Siete con quince minutos ¡Quince minutos! Que rápido pasaban los minutos. Es cierto lo que dicen, el tiempo no perdona.

—Debo irme.

Me acerqué, apoyé mis manos en el colchón y besé sus labios. Beso corto e inocente. Me di la vuelta y proseguí en mi escabullida matutina, como ya lo dije, de eso ya más de dos días en lo mismo. Podía decirse que ya era un experto en escapadas en las que no me detectaban. No, no escapaba de Sora, escapaba de los posibles encuentros con Aimi, Hikari y sus «¡Lo sabía!» y de Mimí.

Abrí la puerta, asomé mi cabeza por el pequeño espacio y miré a los lados. Sin moros en la costa, pensé. Salí con la confianza de estar solo. Error. Unos enormes ojos me veían y se mecían de lado a lado, sonrisa cínica que expresaban un: «_Atrapado_».

¡Rayos!

~~~.*.~~~

Respiraba por la nariz, exhalaba por la boca, volvía a repetir esta acción. Caminaba por la cancha intentando regular mi respiración luego de aquella _arrancada_ de hace un rato en la que casi terminaba en un gol de Cesc. Veía como el esférico era transportado por el número once de mi equipo. Toque de inmediato para Iniesta, el balón pasó por mis pies y luego volvió a los del número ocho. Jugada calmada, dominio del balón y esperando la oportunidad de un nuevo ataque.

Miré hacia el público, Aimi estaba en las gradas. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo desde la última vez que algún pariente había ido a verme jugar. Luego de muchos partidos a lo que mis padres fueron les pareció genial volver verlo por la tv, como antes. Excusa: "Estamos viejos, hijo. Ya no podemos viajar a cada instante a Europa". Kari estaba siempre ocupada con sus estudios y no le quedaba tiempo ni de descansar una semana. Llamaban, me agradecían y a veces luego de las ligas y copas viajaban a vacacionar. Hablaban y reían diciendo en sus visitas y en broma: "Es que siempre ganan, es que siempre llegan a la final, que para viajar tanto mejor lo vemos por la tv".

Siempre sentí que estaba solo. Una vez, luego de una jugada que terminó con un gol de mi autoría y que nos dio la copa de España, corearon mi nombre en el Camp Now, miles y miles de fanáticos enloquecidos canturrearon el nombre «Taichi, Taichi ¡Eres un grande, Taichi!», incluso en ese momento en que mi corazón estaba tan latente por aquel cantico, incluso en ese momento sentí que estaba solo. Pero no hoy, hoy Aimi estaba en las gradas y sonreía tan fuerte que deslumbraba todo el estadio Wembley en la ciudad de Wembley, Inglaterra.

Reaccioné de inmediato cuando vi que Alexis Sánchez iba en una corrida hacia el arco contrario ¡Madre mía! Corría como si tuviese un cohete en los pies. No iba a quedarme atrás, corrí detrás de él en busca de una posible combinación…

_¡Touché! _

El balón ahora era mío.

Tenía una marca de Oliver Kirch, personal, muy personal. Hice el ademán de querer pasarle el balón una vez más a Alexis, en cambio de eso, recogí el esférico con el pie, me di media vuelta y de taquito envié el balón hacia el número diez de mi equipo. El defensa del Dortmund quedó paralizado ante la finta. La jugada siguió y vi cuando Lio se llevó por el medio a tres defensas más. Magnifica definición y un gol merecedor de aquel apogeo en el público.

Un excitante y maravilloso «¡Gol!» retumbaba en cada rincón del estadio. 'La pulga' meció sus manos y las sacudía, característica de él al marcar un gol. Los demás corrimos hacia el diez y nos abalanzamos sobre él. 0-1 a favor.

Pasaron diez minutos de aquel primer gol, estabas teniendo grandes llegadas, pero un contraataque del Borussia, que tomó por sorpresa al equipo, marcó el 1-1.

¡Maldita sea!

Miré de reojo a Aimi, Sora, Mimí y a Hikari en las gradas. Mordí mi labio con frustración. Estábamos cansados y esta era una final de la Champion league.

_¡Diablos, diablos, diablos!_

Sequé mi cara con la camiseta y volvimos a jugar al balón, apenas estábamos en la primera mitad, aún quedaba juego por jugar.

«Respira, Taichi» Me dije a mi mismo en mi fuero interior. Sacudí la cabeza y miré con determinación al resto de mis compañeros. Saque de meta, patada de Valdés y el despeje que cayó en los pies de Pedro*. El balón se perdió tan pronto como fue recibido, ahora era movido por el equipo contrario. Toda la defensa se adelantó y puso en guardia. El dorsal 3 del equipo, piqué, corrió tras el delantero del Dortmund, pero este le ganaba en carrera. Lewandowski corrió e hizo un pase que le fue devuelto de inmediato. La defensa hizo lo que pudo para detenerlo, pero parecía que el gol de hace un momento los había desconcentrado. El número nueve del Borrussia lanzó con toda su fuerza a la arquería y el Wembley enloqueció.

1-2 a favor del Borussia Dortmund.

Las caras de los miembros del equipo estaban devastadas, perdíamos la liga, estábamos perdiéndola luego de haberla saboreado.

Un pequeño aplauso de ánimos se escuchó detrás de mí. Era Puyol, el capitán Puyol animaba a seguir adelante a su vez golpeaba sus manos y soltaba palabras como: "Vamos, aún queda juego".

Los próximos siete minutos restantes del primer tiempo se _encendieron_. A Jordi Alba le habían sacado una amarilla debido a que un jugador del contrario cometió una infracción y al ver que el árbitro no amonestó a aquel defensa éste se encaró en contra del mismo, el árbitro le pidió que se calmara, mientras, el capitán intentaba alejarlo para que se quedara quieto, sin embargo, Alba continuó y agredió verbalmente al árbitro. Amarilla. Eso inició a que las faltas y los reclamos aumentasen. Estábamos presionados y frustrados ¡PERDIAMOS!

El silbido final dio paso al tiempo de descanso.

Caras largas, jugadores cabizbajas y otros que echaban maldiciones al aire mientras desfilaban hasta los túneles que daban lugar a los camerinos.

[…]

El director técnico del equipo estaba que echaba fuego en cada palabra que explotaba de su boca. Nos recriminaba por habernos frustrado, por habernos dejado sacar ventaja cuando éramos nosotros los ganadores, por lo menos hasta el gol del empate. Que habíamos trabajado duro, habíamos entrenado fuerte y que ningún gol de diferencia podía hacernos salir de nuestras casillas. Dio un par de regaños más, estrategias de juego y posibles jugadas para salir del bloqueo estratégico, nos dimos ánimos, entramos de nuevo en el juego y salimos a la cancha, con un nuevo aire de campeones que no se rinden hasta el final.

—Yagami…

—Sí, entrenador —Respondí, estaba a punto de pisar el césped cuando tuve que devolverme hacia el DT.

—Sabes que nuestro estilo no es el vuelo aéreo, pero, gracias a ti tenemos esa posibilidad. Hazlo posible.

Sonreí con decisión.

—No se preocupe, no lo defraudaré.

—¡Oye! —Volvió a llamar.

—Sí…

—Hoy no necesito que seas el héroe, hoy necesito que hagas a los héroes ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Suficiente para mí. No respondí, no con palabras. Sonreí con un aire decidido y salí al trote hacia la cancha. Generalmente, al que llamaban para este tipo de situaciones era a la 'pulga' o al capitán. Pero ambos andaban con lesiones que no le permitían jugar al ciento por ciento. Aunque algo me decía que lo que el técnico necesitaba era a alguien que hiciera las cosas diferentes. Era mi turno de trabajar bajo la sombra y hacer ganar a mi equipo.

Pitazo que daba lugar al comienzo del segundo tiempo.

Ningún cambio, ninguna nueva alineación. Todo estaba como lo iniciamos.

La pulga movió su pie dirigiendo el balón hacia atrás, hacia nuestra mitad de cancha. Comienzo ligero, todo bajo control, juego de toques, estilo culé. De pronto hubo una arrancada de Dani Alves que corría con el esférico, había encontrado un hueco. El balón ahora era manipulado por Fábregas que jugaba en el medio centro. Éste movía con destreza el redondo a la vez que intentaba burlar a los defensas alemanes. Pase hacia atrás, Puyol pasó la pelota hasta a mí. Ahora era mi turno hacer bailar al balón. Me acerqué lo más que pude al arco contrario y despejé el esférico al otro extremo. Alexis lo recibía y marcaba sin pausa su carrera, los defensas le evitaban el paso y, ya viendo que no podía pasarlos, buscó el córner. Lo logró. Casi como que si lo hubiese ideado todo.

En una esquina Pedro sacaba el córner. Pateó y centró como si su vida dependiera de ello. Excelente, debo decir. No perdí el esférico de vista y me alcé en el juego aéreo, pero, el balón no logró llegar hasta a mí. Cuando me di cuenta de que no había logrado llegar al redondo éste ya estaba en manos del portero. El capitán Puyol había logrado cabecear, pero, no dio resultado. Primer fallo.

Los minutos pasaban y a pesar de tener dominio, buenas llegadas y a un Cesc Fábregas, a un Messi y Alexis _on _fire no lográbamos marcar. Todos jugábamos bien y hacíamos jugadas merecedoras de un gol. Ya el cansancio hacia mella en nosotros.

Un contragolpe luego de una jugada que casi termina en un nuevo tanto para el Borussia comenzó. Alexis lideraba aquella corrida, el balón fue pasado hacia Messi quién se despojó de los defensas, dos de ellos en una finta digna del cuatros veces campeón al mejor jugador del mundo. Sin embargo, perdió el esférico al encontrarse con dos defensas más. El contra golpe estaba regresando a campo Barcelonista. No nos daríamos por vencidos.

Corrí tras el jugador y en una barrida limpia arrebaté la chimbomba. Cerca de mí estaba Cesc quién recuperó el esférico que había quedado a la deriva, solo. Aguantó la redonda esperando encontrarse con alguien, ese alguien era yo que ya me había puesto de pies y corría sin marca hacia la arquería. El balón llegó a mí y luego solo fue tocado hasta Alexis que lo esperaba dentro de la zona de penales. Lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces. Gol.

¡GOL!

Por cuarta vez el estadio se reventaba en aplausos, gritos de frustración y gritos de alegría. Celebración blaugrana, desilusión alemana.

Esto aún no terminaba, apenas estábamos en el empate.

Recuperamos la confianza. Ahora solo éramos diez jugadores que iban a atacar. Incluso la defensa tuvo oportunidad de anotar. Cambios: Pedro por Villa. El Guaje estaba fresco, pero decidido a jugar los quince minutos restantes y hacerse ver. Debo decir que si lo hizo, jugó como nunca. Hubo un gol de parte del guaje, pero, fue anulado por estar adelantado, aunque no lo pareció. Reclamos y un pequeño momento en donde pareció que todo terminaría en golpes. Lewandowski también tuvo buenas llegadas y algunos de sus compañero iguales. La defensa alemana no nos dejaba marcar y eso me cabreaba.

* * *

Con las manos sobre mis rodillas y el sudor desfilando y escurriéndose por mi frente miraba a los lados. Escuchaba ecos sordos, oía al público lejos, muy lejos. Mis ojos se fueron hacia las gradas, Aimi y Sora tenían la misma postura: de pie, viendo expectantes y con la boca abierta, literalmente. Incluso Mimí estaba atenta y con los dedos entrelazados, sino hubiese sido por el momento, ahora estaría pensando en aquella platica de la mañana anterior cuando me pilló saliendo del cuarto de Sora a medio vestir, fue humillante haberme sentido como un adolescente en aprietos. La mano de Pedro tocó mi hombro. Giré a verle, estaba riendo y diciendo en ello: «Todo estará bien».

Marcador 2-2. Estábamos en penales y si metía el gol ganaríamos. Tomé el esférico entre mis manos, tragué pesado, respiré hondo y luego lo coloqué en el punto que indicaba que desde allí patearía. Miré a mis compañeros, estos estaban entre lazados y viendo con nervios mi tiro libre. Cerré mis ojos y todo se tornó negro. Ya no escuchaba al público, no pensaba en fallar, me había ido del campo de fútbol y solo estaba enfocado en meter aquel balón y estrujarlo contra aquella red.

«Respira, Taichi».

Retrocedí como cinco o seis pasos. Manos de lado a lado, piernas ligeramente separadas. El silbato sonó y di uno o dos pasos sobre el sitio en donde estaba y, luego, salí disparado por el impulso y lancé a puerta.

Despegué del piso y caí en una pierna. Juro por Dios que todo ruido y toda visión del mundo desapareció. Un escalofrió nervioso me invadió al final de la patada, mi estómago se retorció. Todo se sentía en pausa ¡NO! Más bien, fue como si el mundo estuviese en total silencio luego de un barullo, mientras, todo se movía diez veces más lento.

De pronto, todo fue como haberle quitado el _mute_ al televisor que estaba a todo volumen. El estadio se caía a gritos y el peso de mis amigos me hizo saber que habíamos ganado la liga de campeones. Éramos los campeones ¡Había metido el gol ganador!

~~.*.~~

_«Yagami, Yagami ¿Qué se siente saber que hoy has sido el mejor dentro del campo?»_

¿El mejor dentro del campo?

_«Con esta victoria se presume que te has perfilado a candidato para el mejor del mundo ¿Crees poder contra Messi que ha sido nominado para su quinto balón de Oro?»_

¿Mejor que Messi?

_«Yagami, ¿A quién le dedicas este triunfo?»_

Los periodistas me acribillaban a preguntas que yo aún no podía asimilar y responder. "Mejor del partido, mejor que Messi, Nominación al balón de oro" ¿Qué era todo eso?

—Debo decir —Accedí a responderle al último que preguntó— A mis padres, principalmente a mi Papá. Pasé por mucho y llegar aquí requería de apoyo y aúpes, mi padre se encargó de eso, le debo mucho y prometí que siempre seria, él y mi madre, a quienes agradecería.

Flashes y demás preguntas.

—No obstante… —Todos callaron—. Hoy quiero dedicarle este triunfo, aunque no ha sido solo mío, sino de todo el equipo, igual… quiero dedicarle el triunfo a mi hija Aimi y a su madre que hoy estuvieron entre el público. Creo que por ellas he dado lo mejor de mí. Por ultimo a otras dos chicas que me han ayudado, una a lo largo de mi vida y la otra en este último tiempo, a mi hermana Hikari y una gran amiga, Mimí Tachikawa.

»Con respecto a lo del mejor jugador… Si es cierto que he sido el mejor de hoy, ha sido gracias a mis compañeros que hacen que me vea así, y no creo poder destronar al mejor del mundo, si llegase a ser un nominado al balón de oro y llegase a ganar, sería una muy injusta y vil estafa. Es Messi, siempre Messi. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir a casa con mi familia.

* * *

[*]

—¿Qué haces, Susumo?

—¡Oh, Yuuko! Me has asustado. Veo la primera entrevista post partido de Taichi, cuando jugaba en el Liverpool. Me ha dado nostalgia luego de verlo hablar hoy por la televisión.

—¿Es por lo de esa chica y su hija? ¿Esa es tu nostalgia?

—Yuuko.

—Déjame escuchar. Esta parte es mi favorita.

_«… Hoy soy quien soy, y hago lo que hago gracias a él. Es él el que siempre ha estado junto a mí y es alguien que sé nunca me defraudará. Debo decir que, y hoy dejo en claro, que ¡Mi papá es un crack! Gracias, viejo. Te amo, papá, gracias… de verdad, gracias»._

—Susumo, amor ¿Estás llorando?

* * *

**Notas mías: **Hello, digan que este capítulo es el peor de todos, pero, es que quería fútbol y este es mi desquite de aquella Liga de campeones frustrada con ese 7-0 ¡Así debió ser la final!

Además, aquí iba una historia del pasado, pero preferí dejarla para el próximo capítulo ¡Ah! En el otro capítulo el autor de aquel escrito se enfrentará a Tai y a Sora. Se me va a dificultar un poco porque la quiero hacer bien intensa.

También habrá un poco del Koumi y del Joera. Como dice Leeen ¡Lávensela! Nos leemos pronto.

Oh,** Gracias a los anónimos por sus mensajes, **o a aquellos que no tiene cuenta y que se molestan con dejar review. Si pudiera les respondería, pero no puedo, aun así ¡**Gracias!**


End file.
